Under The Red Moon
by TakaiWolf
Summary: As children, a miko and a cursed hanyou met under the red moon, and now share mystical ties to one another. Now, the hanyou seeks to break his curse, and the miko is destined to help him, and a quest for an allpowerful jewel may be the answer.:AU semiOOC:
1. Chapter 1

* * *

There is an age-old legend, past down through the families of youkai for centuries, of a rare occurrence through the lunar cyc

A/N: Okay, woot, new story! Huzzah! Anyway, disclaimer, I don't own Inu-Yasha and other characters, except for... Umm... I forget, but there's a few I made up so NO TOUCHIE... without permission.

Anyway, this fic, like all of mine, is AU and OOC, but slightly less OOC than my other fics. Don't like it? Then LEAVE and DON'T READ IT! .:grins:. Now onto the story! Enjoy!

...Oh, and thanks a hell of a lot to Syd for thinking up the title.

* * *

**There is an age-old legend, past down through the families of youkai for centuries, of a rare occurrence through the lunar cycle. Four times a century, there will be a night where a red, full moon will appear high in the sky. If two soul-mates, destined to be together meet and mix blood under the red moon, they will share something mystical for eternity…**

x

_**Only three such pairs have ever existed: a dog Lord and a human princess who birthed a hanyou, a couple of horse youkai with their own son, and two humans…**_

x

_**The legend of the red moon has bound two more lives together… They just don't know it yet…**_

* * *

_**Otherworldly red and silver,**_

_**Red gleaming with the loss of all,**_

_**Loneliness twists the mind and dulls the heart, **_

_**Sharpening the un-youkai's claws. **_

_**x**_

_**He is the cursed one, for sinful deeds,**_

_**Blood is his only pleasure,**_

_**And upon the innocent, he feeds…**_

_**-From "The Youkai of the West Mountain", studied by the people of Mura no Densetsu.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Aftermath And The Cursed One

* * *

Dark clouds blanketed the sky; the distant rumble of thunder was clear, echoing through the decrepit ruins of a village that had once been prosperous and lively.

The large shrine that had been protected by a priestess for years lay in burning rubble; the blackened bodies of soldiers that had died defending it littered the ground.

The broken, burning, and decapitated bodies of the villagers were strewn everywhere.

Not even the woman and children had been spared.

The battle that had been foretold here had been a disaster; it had turned into a slaughter.

Walking amongst the ruins was a lone figure, a hanyou, garbed in a kimono as red as the blood around him.

It was obvious by the blood on his hands that he had been involved in this battle, and by the dirt and sweat coating his face and his dishevelled silver mane.

Cringing, the hanyou wiped the sweat from his brow on the back of his hand, and then, his unnaturally bright crimson gaze traced upwards, scanning the sky.

He awaited the return of his companion, who was inspecting the village from the air, searching for any survivors.

For most, it was impossible to tell that the hanyou was, indeed, a hanyou.

His eyes showed no whites; they were like pools of deep red with a green slit floating in the middle. His fangs jutted unnaturally from his mouth, and a jagged purple stripe was located on each of his cheeks and his wrists.

This hanyou had been cursed to appear like this for years.

The original curse was supposed to do much, much more than just alter the hanyou boy's appearance however, but backfired to kill its caster over fifty years ago.

The hanyou's right dog-ear twitched to the whir of an arrow speeding through the air overhead, and her looked just in time to have his day completely ruined.

A loud crack was audible from wherever the arrow had impacted, and then, an unearthly pink glow erupted from the spot that seemed to ominously darken the rest of the sky, casting off hundreds of tiny sparks that flew off in every direction.

The hanyou's stomach began to churn with uneasiness, and he pleaded silently that he hadn't just seen what he thought he had just seen.

Oh… Kami, please tell me that wasn't…

Swiftly, he leapt into the air and rushed forward, searching desperately for the source of the arrow.

He landed on the charred branch of a nearby tree and sniffed tentatively.

The air reeked of both fresh and caking blood, though it was difficult to smell if there was anyone losing the blood right at that moment.

The tiny groan of a woman caught his attention, and with a frustrated growl, he sprang off towards it.

x

In seconds, as he perched on the only untouched rooftop left in the area, he came upon a young woman garbed in bloodstained miko robes, panting and sitting back against a tree trunk, clutching a wound that dug into her shoulder, a bow and a small quiver of arrows at her side.

The miko's name was Kikyo, if he recalled correctly.

He had only spoken to her a few times, trying to claim something from her that he desperately needed, but was always refused.

Despite the wench's uncooperativeness, the hanyou was just a little sad; it would be a pity to see her die.

The hanyou leapt down, though the miko nearly jumped at the sound of his landing and scrabbled to reach her bow.

"It's me wench; you have nothing to worry about," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "I all ready told you I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?"

Slowly, Kikyo opened her pain-clouded grey eyes and blinked at the dog-eared inu hanyou standing before her.

"Is that… Inu-Yasha of the West Mountains?" she asked softly.

"Hai," he replied, and he slowly knelt to the woman's side and took her bow, fingering it absently, "You're… badly injured…"

Kikyo nodded and cringed as the wound on her shoulder poured more blood out of it.

"Yes, I'm dying," she breathed, "But…"

She stared at the hanyou and gave him a tiny, appreciative smile.

"I saw that you… were defending the village," she commented, "Thank you."

"I failed," Inu-Yasha said sadly, "I…"

He cringed.

"I didn't come quick enough. Forgive me."

Kikyo stared at him again before blinking slowly.

"There's nothing to forgive," she assured him, "You did your best, and I'm grateful."

_Yeah, and my best was a load of shit,_ the hanyou growled silently.

He clenched his fists tightly and bit his lip, his stomach churning again.

He _loathed_ battlefields. The blood was going to make him sick to his stomach.

"…You shattered the Jewel, didn't you?" he whispered.

"Hai," the miko replied quietly, "I thought… it was for the best… Though you must be mad at me… You wanted it, ne?"

Inu-Yasha frowned into the dirt and growled softly.

"I did," he grumbled, "I… Keh! Forget it wench, but why they hell did you…? Ugh, never mind…"

Kikyo gave him a slow smile that tried his all ready shot nerves.

Damn, he had needed that Jewel! Why the hell did she have go and break it?

"I broke it," she said quietly, "Not to keep it from you, but to keep it from others… Like the demon that destroyed this place… And the _others_ who wanted it."

She gestured to the large corpse of the mutilated spider youkai, most of its legs missing now, and sighed.

"You could've just handed it over to me," he muttered irritably.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, though she went into a small coughing fit before she was able to answer.

"The Shikon no Tama as a whole brings about nothing but misery, hanyou; why do you want it?"

Inu-Yasha's crimson eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

"How… How could you tell?" he asked swiftly, "How could you tell I'm hanyou?"

Kikyo smiled again, and gestured to Inu-Yasha's bright red eyes, then to his long fangs, and lastly to the stripes that rested on his cheeks.

"I can sense that you are," she said, "You look like a full youkai, but your blood tells otherwise. Is that why you wanted it? To make the youkai blood stronger?"

Inu-Yasha blinked at Kikyo for an instant, and then looked to the ground grimly.

"No," he said gruffly, "No, I wanted it to… To remove this…"

He gestured to the attributes that made him appear full youkai and sighed again as Kikyo watched curiously.

"This isn't how I'm meant to look," he growled quietly, "And I… I loved my human mother very much when she was alive. I'd _never_ dishonour her by removing her blood from my body. I'm _proud_ of what I am."

He looked up at Kikyo, his eyes shimmering briefly with despair that he swiftly concealed.

"I needed that damn Jewel to break the spell over me," he said, "But now what do I do?"

Kikyo stared at the hanyou for a moment before smiling again.

"Kill me," she breathed.

Inu-Yasha looked at the miko with puzzled shock.

"What?" he demanded, "How will that help me? What d'you mean?"

"Kill me," Kikyo repeated, "I'm going to die slowly if I stay here. Just kill me… And as thanks, I can give you something you need in return."

Inu-Yasha stared at the miko as she slowly reached into her bloodstained sleeve and pulled out a tiny, pink shard. Weakly, she grabbed his hand and forced the shard into his palm. He stared at it with puzzlement as Kikyo coughed quietly.

"It's a shard of the Shikon no Tama," she rasped out, "This shard landed next to me when the Jewel shattered. You'll need to find the others by yourself if you still want it… Now, I want you to kill me, all right hanyou?"

Inu-Yasha stared from the shining pink crystal in his palm and then up to Kikyo's pain-filled eyes before he nodded slowly.

"All right then miko," he said, "Be at peace."

Swiftly, he raked his claws forward, slashing the girl's chest open; slicing her heart in two.

She died with the words "thank you" on her lips.

x

Inu-Yasha stared grimly at the bloody corpse, and closed his hand around his shard of the Shikon no Tama before he rose.

He sighed and growled softly, unsure of what to do.

So, he had to search for the fragments of a shattered Jewel. What a life!

He truly _was_ cursed, and not merely with the permanent appearance of a full youkai.

He sighed and whispered a prayer to Kami-sama for all the humans who had died in this village under the wrath of the spider youkai.

He took in a small breath of the blood-tainted air and glanced upwards into the dark clouds above again, resuming his search for his companion.

Her scent was masked by the smell of blood, so his nose had no hope of finding her.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly, clenching his fists tightly, "Damn, if you're not all right… then…"

He ended his sentence abruptly as he heard the sound of the air churning rapidly above him.

His ears twitched and he whirled and craned his neck to see farther into the sky.

He could see flames flickering in between the clouds, and his spirits suddenly began to soar with them.

"Kirara!" he yelled loudly, "Kirara, down here!"

He waved frantically to draw his friend's attention, and sure enough, he could hear the wind-churning sound coming closer.

A huge, tawny-pelted feline dipped down below the clouds, spiralling expertly through the sky.

The sabre-toothed neko, her paws paddling in the air as if she were running, dove down and landed gracefully on the dirt before ploughing straight into Inu-Yasha, licking his face and neck.

He began to chuckle with quiet relief, and he wrapped his arms around the neko's great, furry ruff.

"Kirara, you're all right," he said softly, "I'm glad."

Kirara began to huff out quiet laughter, and she gave his cheek one final lick before drawing back to lock her shimmering red eyes on his.

"I'm very glad that you're all right, too, Inu-pup," she cooed, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head and began to run his fingers through the fur of Kirara's closest ear.

"No, I'm fine," he assured her, "Forget it. What about you?"

Kirara took a step backward and she inclined her head, staring intently at the hanyou, before she licked a smudge of blood off his forehead.

He gave an embarrassed smirk and wiped the neko's saliva from his brow.

"All right, sheesh, I'm _fine_," he grumbled with feigned irritation.

Kirara laughed quietly, though Inu-Yasha let out a sigh that betrayed disappointment, and she stopped and blinked at him inquisitively.

"Is something wrong, Inu-Yasha?" she asked gently.

The hanyou put his hand to his forehead and opened his mouth, though no words would come, so he sighed again and turned around, frustratedly knotting his fingers into his hair.

"Keh…" he breathed, though Kirara, his long time companion, easily saw through his façade.

She slid up beside him and pressed her shaggy form to his shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha…" she chided softly.

Inu-Yasha blew out another sigh and gulped quietly.

"Kikyo's dead," he muttered, "She was dying, and she asked me to kill her… So I did."

Kirara's eyes widened as Inu-Yasha closed his, his head drooping.

"I guess… I sort of owed it to her," he continued, "I didn't want her to just sit there and bleed out… Even though she was a fucking _stubborn_ wench…"

He exhaled deeply and rubbed his fingers through his bangs again before turning to Kirara and opening his hand, showing her the pink crystal it contained.

The neko youkai blinked at it for a moment before the Jewel's pulsating aura seeped around her, and the truth slowly dawned on her.

"Is that…?" she gasped, "It… It can't be, can it…?"

"It's a shard of the Shikon no Tama," the hanyou confirmed, "Kikyo shattered it; said it was so the _others_ wouldn't get it…"

"She could have just given it to you," Kirara said quietly.

"I know; that's what I said," Inu-Yasha replied with a quiet chuckle, "But it was her choice, I guess… But I still need the damn thing…"

He clenched his fist tightly around the shard that was his, and Kirara smiled at him.

"It's still pure," she commented, "It shows you have a good heart Inu-Yasha."

"Keh!" The hanyou scoffed, but secretly took pride in her words, "I'm part _youkai_, Kirara; I'm not _supposed _to have a good heart."

"How do you know that?" Kirara retorted defensively, "There are plenty of youkai who aren't bad."

"Correction," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk, "There are youkai who aren't _evil_. Evil and bad are two very different things. I'm bad, but I'm not evil."

Kirara smiled in a sort of motherly fashion that always both annoyed and warmed Inu-Yasha to his core.

"I think you're a very _good_ boy," she said affectionately, giving his ear a lick.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha grunted, playfully shoving the great neko's snout away, but dejection swiftly took him again, and he sighed as he looked down on the pink Jewel in his palm.

"I don't know what to do with it Kirara," he muttered, "I need the whole thing; not just this tiny shard…"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find the rest of them," Kirara said simply, "It can't be _that _hard."

She gave the hanyou an optimistic smile, and Inu-Yasha couldn't help but give her a tiny one in return.

"I guess we could try," he said quietly.

Kirara bared her fangs in a wide grin, her ears perking and her tails swishing happily.

"That's the spirit," she said.

Inu-Yasha forced his smile to grow slightly and nodded, though internally, his depression grew.

He had been so close… So close to being rid of his curse, so close to being himself again…

And now, the Shikon no Tama was gone.

His only option to date was literally shattered into a hundred tiny shards.

His ears drooped and he could barely quell a soft whine of distress.

He had been _so close…_

And if that wasn't enough, the ground around him was littered with death.

He had tried to save the village, he really had, but he had been too late. The spider had taken just about every life in the village other than the ones who had been able to flee.

By the time he had been able to get there, after slicing through youkai after youkai with his claws, more than half the village had all ready been annihilated.

Inu-Yasha cringed and clenched his fists tightly.

"I… I failed Kirara," he mumbled.

Kirara stared at the hanyou for a moment, blinking incomprehensively.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I couldn't protect the damned village: that's what I mean," he growled out, "It's… _damn_…"

He sighed and looked up to the sky to get all the carnage away from his vision and snarled at himself softly.

"It's not fair…" he whispered, clenching his fists tightly.

Kirara looked at him and sighed, and then laid her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck and cheek.

"I know," she said softly, "But… Inu-Yasha…"

She paused and sighed, and then let a smile form on her face as she gently licked Inu-Yasha's cheek.

"When that curse backfired a while back, you got some pretty amazing powers," she said, "If you can flood rivers and cause fires just by looking at something, who's to say that you can't bring back the souls of the dead?"

Inu-Yasha considered her words, his heart leaping joyously for an instant.

He could tell that she was merely saying things, however, to perk him up a little, though who could say that she was wrong in her suggestion?

He had never tried to bring someone back from the dead, but as the old, clichéd saying went, "There's a first time for everything."

"I guess… I could give it a shot," he said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"That's the spirit," Kirara said cheerfully.

x

She took his baggy sleeve in her jaws and gently guided him through swamp of bodies until she came to one of a young girl.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened with horror as they landed on the child, and he knelt so quickly that Kirara's fangs shred his sleeve as he jerked away.

The girl was bloodied almost all over her body, and her middle had been singed black by a fierce, demonic blast.

Inu-Yasha swiftly scooped her into his arms and cradled her body in disbelief.

Only yesterday, this little orphan girl had been the only one who had befriended him in the whole village.

While Kirara had been away, this little girl had shared her food and time with him, and in return, he had scared the older boys who bullied her away.

And now she was gone.

Inu-Yasha shook his head with shock and hugged the dead girl close to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her deaf ears, "I… I'm so sorry…"

He pulled back to see her blank, green eyes staring lifelessly ahead, a picture of pain on her face.

Inu-Yasha shuddered and gently pulled her eyelids down with a finger, and he sighed and cradled the stiffening body.

Kirara stared at her suddenly distraught companion with surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said swiftly, "You… You knew this human?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and shuddered again.

"Yeah… Yeah, I knew her…" he whispered, "I… Oh Kami, I promised I'd… I…"

Fury welled up in his eyes and he began to growl angrily.

"I _promised_ I'd protect her, damn it!" he yowled loudly, and his ears drooped, his posture sagging sadly, and then he whispered, "I promised I'd take her away from here… I promised I'd take her home with us…"

Kirara's red eyes widened as Inu-Yasha gave another shudder and stroked his fingers through the girl's hair.

"Mayoki…" he breathed.

"What did you say?" Kirara inquired, cocking her ears.

"Mayoki," Inu-Yasha repeated, louder this time, "It… It was her name."

Kirara's ears drooped and she sighed as she watched hr friend tremble again.

"Kirara…?" he said softly, "I… I'm going to try…"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

She looked to the dirt, guilt spreading across her face.

"I… To tell you the truth, I only said that before to cheer you up…"

"I know," he said, a sad smile crossing his face, "But… But I'm gonna try anyhow…"

Kirara nodded and took a cautious step back.

She knew that Inu-Yasha preferred some room while using his powers.

x

The hanyou gave her a thankful smile before closing his eyes and concentrating forcefully on the dead child in his arms.

He could slowly feel the energy around him building, and externally, his hands began to glow with an ethereal blue light.

He thought about wanting to be able to return the life to Mayoki while slowly pushing his energy into her body.

After a moment, he could feel the life flowing in a warm rush from his hands and into the child.

He would have smirked with triumph, but it would have destroyed his concentration.

He mentally pushed harder, though the effort caused his chest to tighten swiftly, forcing him to pant desperately for air.

He began to feel cold and dazed, and he began to shiver violently.

Kirara, watching him, stared, shocked.

Life was clearly returning to Mayoki: her wounds were slowly mending, and even her scorched torso began to heal into healthy, pink flesh before her blue kimono re-stitched around her.

Inu-Yasha, however, wasn't looking nearly as good.

Old wounds from battles long past began to open up slowly on almost any bit of skin they could find.

A slash mark on his temple opened up, pouring blood down the side of his face; his arms began to drip the thick, red goop through his kimono; he was even bleeding through the pores on the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet.

He gasped for air, and Kirara swiftly rushed to his side, gently but desperately prodding him with her snout.

"Inu-Yasha, stop," she ordered, "You're hurt, and I'm sure Mayoki will be fine… Now stop!"

Inu-Yasha squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly, and gulped, took a deep breath, and shook his head swiftly.

"No…" he growled out, and then gasped again before cringing with pain, "No… I… have… to make sure…"

He opened one eye to look at Kirara as he panted frantically.

"I won't… let her stay dead… I _won't_…"

Scrunching both eyes shut again, he swiftly pulled Mayoki to his chest and held her tighter.

The blue glow slowly began to seep through his chest as well, and he began to whine with pain.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kirara exclaimed shrilly, "You're going to kill yourself!"

He shook his head and quelled another whine before swiftly pulling Mayoki away from his chest.

His eyes shot open and he blinked several times to clear his pain-clouded vision. His chest heaved frantically as he pulled in air, and he shook his head to relieve an impending dizziness. He cautiously looked down at Mayoki, and he smirked with tired triumph as he saw her body completely healed, and he could feel the gentle pulse of her heartbeat under his fingers.

Even the blue kimono she had been garbed in was repaired.

He began to laugh softly, exhausted, and to his relief, Mayoki slowly cringed and then opened her eyes.

"Who…?" she breathed quietly, and then her eyes widened slightly as they landed on Inu-Yasha, "I-Inu-kun?"

Inu-Yasha bobbed his head in a slow nod, and Mayoki gave him a tiny, but puzzled smile, though her look swiftly turned to one of concern as she focussed on the blood staining his forehead and dribbling down the side of his face to his chin.

"Inu-kun, you're… you're bleeding," the small girl squeaked.

"I know," he panted out, "But you… Are you okay?"

Mayoki nodded and curled into his lap like a small kitten, though she stared up at him with concern.

"Inu-kun, what happened?" she asked softly, "Where are we?"

She strained to look over her shoulder at her surroundings, but Inu-Yasha swiftly pulled her closer, shielding her eyes against his kimono.

"No, kid, don't look," he said gently, "Trust me; you don't want to see where we are."

Puzzledly, the little girl nodded, and Inu-Yasha sighed with relief before his chest contracted painfully again and he was forced to pant as if he had just clambered, half-drowned, from a freezing river.

Kirara worriedly sat beside her hanyou companion, and Mayoki's head jerked upwards to stare into his eyes, which he swiftly clamped shut.

"Inu-kun?" she whimpered, her voice soft with worry.

Inu-Yasha trembled and slowly, his eyes still firmly clasped shut, stood, pulling the small child up into his arms.

Mayoki stared at her suddenly silent friend, becoming increasingly anxious. She felt a warm liquid oozing through her kimono, plastering it to her skin under Inu-Yasha's hands. She looked down at it, though kept her gaze from her surroundings as the hanyou had instructed her to. She watched anxiously as her kimono was slowly dyed red-brown and the hanyou limped forward, towards the forest.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kirara inquired worriedly, "Would… You can sit on my back, if you'd like."

He grunted and shook his head and continued to steadily plough ahead, refusing to allow his legs to even quiver. Kirara kept pace with him, leaning against his weaker left side to support him.

He seemed not to notice, though he grunted again and clenched one of his fists before opening his eyes to look at the child in his arms.

"Gomen," he growled quietly, "I'm bleeding all over you, aren't I…?"

Mayoki looked up at him and gently hugged him with one arm.

"It's okay Inu-kun," she assured him, "But are you all right to hold me? Don't your arms hurt?"

The hanyou merely snorted out an absent "Feh!", but Kirara raised one furry brow and nosed his ribcage.

"She's right; you must be in pain," she agreed, "Once we're out of sight of the village, put Mayoki-chan on my back."

She frowned as her companion stubbornly shook his head.

"No one's going to think any less of you if you allow yourself a little rest, you know," Kirara growled, baring her fangs, "You're not invincible Inu-Yasha!"

Inu-Yasha looked at Kirara, and to the neko's surprise, began to chuckle quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, Kirara, I know I'm not," he said.

He winced as his foot landed on a mound of dead branches as they entered the forest, and he sighed.

"Okay…" he said quietly, "Let's… go home then, shall we…?"

With that, his knees buckled and he collapsed, unconscious to the forest floor.

"Inu-kun?" Mayoki squeaked, shocked.

She squirmed from his limp grasp as Kirara hurried to nudge her friend's bloodied face.

"Inu-kun?" the human girl whimpered again.

She awkwardly lifted his upper torso and cradled him as best she could.

"Inu-kun?" she begged, "Inu-kun…!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Inu-kun! Inu-kun, c'mere boy!"

It was late afternoon, and in Densetsu, a village at the base of a large mountain, everyone was hard at work… Well, everyone but a young priestess, who was presently squatting to the dirt and beckoning a large, stray dog towards her.

The girl was seventeen, garbed in robes similar to a traditional priestess' garb except made to prove more flexible and easier to run in. Her black hair glinted tints of blue as she tossed her head a little irritably as her hair was blown into her face by a sudden gust of wind.

She swiftly turned back to the dog and smiled charmingly at him.

"Inu-kun," she cooed at the dog, "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you koinu, see?"

She held out both hands and beckoned with her finger, whistling softly.

The scruffy-looking dog stared at her warily, his light brown eyes skimming her hesitantly.

Could he really trust this human? So many of the others had called him merely to kick him and chase him away…

The girl continued to gently call the nameless dog closer to her and finally, with a sigh, he gave in and trotted towards her, his tail held high to show that he was unafraid.

The young miko beamed at the dog and swiftly accepted him into outstretched arms, tenderly patting his flea-bitten ears and snout.

"Good boy," she whispered, "Oh, inu-kun, what a good boy you are!"

The dog blinked at her with wide eyes before relaxing, his tail thumping gratefully against the ground.

"Heh, you're welcome koinu," she laughed.

Moving one arm from him, she reached into a satchel at her waist and pulled out two cooked fish wrapped in cloth.

The dog eyed it hungrily, so the girl unravelled the cloth and handed the food over to him.

"Eat," she said gently, smiling, "You must be starved."

The dog looked up at her, then to the fish in her outstretched palm.

With a wag of his tail, he gladly accepted the food as the girl giggled, pleased.

x

Her merriment was cut short, however, as she heard her name being called over her shoulder.

"Kagome-chaaaan!"

Her eyebrow twitching with irritation, the girl, Kagome, looked behind to see one of the people she loathed most in the world.

There was a boy her age with light brown hair in a blue floral-patterned kimono rushing to her, grasping a quiver of arrows in one hand and a bow in the other.

The boy's name was Hojo, and he was the son of an important Lord from the South…

And she was being heavily encouraged to marry him by everyone in the village, excluding her mother.

O

Kagome was a powerful priestess, the daughter of the now late Lord Hyougin and the Lady Yui. She also had a younger brother by the name of Sota.

Sota, by tradition, should have taken over the lordship of the village once their father had died, but he, being too young, a peace lover, and not much of a leader, forfeited the place to his mother.

After Hyougin had been killed by youkai from the mountain when Kagome was eleven, she had trained herself rigorously to use the strong spiritual energies inside of her to help others, battle threatening youkai, and to help prevent death.

O

Now, however, she would have much rather have caused the death of an "innocent", rather than save him. She clenched her fists and stood, leaving the contented canine to his fish.

"Kagome-chan!" Hojo called again as if she hadn't heard him.

"I got ya the first time Hojo, what d'you want?" she all but snapped.

Hojo, as always, was indifferent to her attempts to detour him: he merely thought she was playing hard-to-get with him.

Hojo skidded to a halt in front of the miko, spraying dust into the air. He bowed nobly and offered the bow and arrows out to her.

"Eh?" she inquired, "What's this for…?"

"Your esteemed mother asked me to bring them to you," Hojo panted; he had clearly been running too much for his pampered body to take, "You're going into the woods to reach the next village, are you not?"

Kagome blinked a little blankly at the boy before remembering his, and all the other villagers', ignorance to the true destination she wandered off to every week.

"Oh, hai, arigato," she said.

She reluctantly returned his bow, and then took her weapons from his hands.

"You have to be careful Kagome-chan," Hojo told her unnecessarily, "The woods are teaming with youkai. And beware of the Cursed One, up on the mountain."

Kagome nodded vaguely as she slid the bow into the quiver and then slung it over her shoulder before looking down at the dog; he had finished his meal and was now looking up at her with wide, thankful eyes.

"Go to my house," she said gently, "It's the biggest one, at the West end near a pond, okay? Just walk in and you'll be cared for."

The dog stared at her, shocked, and then woofed his heartfelt thanks before trotting off.

When Kagome looked up again, she found Hojo to be staring at her puzzledly.

"Kagome-chan, I know where your house is," he said a little dumbly.

"I was talking to the dog," she mumbled, putting her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Oh," Hojo said, and he began to smile knowingly, and he tapped his nose, _"Ohhh…"_

"No, seriously," Kagome repeated, "I was actually talking to that dog."

She pointed after the furry mutt, though Hojo continued to smile.

"The _dog, eh?_" he said, winking, "Gotcha'."

Kagome raised her eyebrow, confused, and stared at Hojo for a minute before giving up on trying to understand him at all and heading casually towards the forest.

She wondered what everyone else saw in Hojo; the other village girls all but drooled over him, even when he was so dumb _he_ was all but drooling.

She wished he would just get over her. She had told him time and time again that she wasn't interested; she all ready had someone she felt nearly ready to marry anyway.

x

She tilted her head to look upwards and casually viewed the mountain that lay just across the woods.

Legend said that the Cursed One, the creature Hojo had spoken of, lived in a palace at the top of that mountain and every year, the village of Densetsu sent a female sacrifice to him to keep him appeased.

Kagome often questioned why; she sensed an almost unimaginably strong youki coming from the mountain, but the lack of malice and bloodlust that came along with it startled her.

She had often informed the men who were in charge of the sacrifice ritual that there was no point in the thing, but she was always ignored: despite her rank as priestess and the Lord's daughter, she was merely written off as a silly girl trying uselessly to play the heroine.

This, of course, annoyed her to the utmost.

x

"Good luck priestess," a man leading an ox said to her as she walked passed him to the woods.

"Arigato," she replied with a pleasant smile.

She was unable to quell a smirk as she headed into the shadows of the trees: if the villagers knew where she was truly headed, they would be trying to slaughter her, not wishing her luck.

As usual, she continued on the known rout to the village on the opposite edge of the woods, but as soon as she was positive that she was out of the village's sight, she changed her course to suit her _real_ destination.

x

As priestesses went, Kagome was odd in that youkai were not always her enemies. Quite often, ever since a youkai had saved her from another of his own kind when she was thirteen, she had taken to tending to sick and injured youkai as well as the expected humans.

In fact, that was where she was headed now: there was a tiny branch of an okami youkai tribe living in the woods, and over a month ago, the alpha couple's youngest son had become ill.

Though Kagome had been helping the pack ever since she had decided to change her methods, this case of "youkai flu", as the wolves called it, was extremely bad, and she had taken to visiting the pack more and more over the last few weeks, even staying overnight on more than one occasion.

The only thing Kagome even vaguely feared from the wolves was the alphas' eldest son, Koga.

Well, it wasn't that she was afraid of _him_: he and Kagome had been close friends for years; what Kagome was afraid of was his new-found bout of affection for her.

Previously, they had held special privileges as friends, such as hugging and kissing (on the cheek only), and Kagome had even shared a bed with him on a few occasions.

Though in human standards, this action was only to be between lovers, youkai had different customs in that sharing a bed with a friend, for comfort or for warmth, was commonplace and happened every day.

Now, though, Koga of the okami youkai had taken to telling Kagome, quite confidently, that she was going to be his queen when he became alpha of the pack.

Kagome didn't want to lose Koga as a friend, but she also _definitely_ did not feel like she was ready to jump him and accept the ladyship of the okami youkai he was offering her.

x

As she walked confidently through the bracken and underbrush, Kagome sighed, pondering.

She didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings, but she _had_ to tell him there was someone she was all ready in love with.

She continued along the path she had walked so many times before, and soon enough the familiar sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves met her ears. A strong demonic aura began to pulsate around her, and would have started to make the air thick if she hadn't been so used to its presence.

"Oi," she called, sticking a hand in the air in greetings, "Unaro-sama."

As quick as she could blink, a tall, youkai man had emerged from the trees before her. The man had black hair that grew to past his shoulders, a long, wolf-like tail, and dark, pupil-less blue eyes that were common among the okami.

He was garbed in green kimono, moon-shaped patterns on the hems of his sleeves, and a navy-coloured breastplate strapped across his chest.

He, and the others of his clan, had taken to a slight less wild-looking choice of clothes when they had moved into the woods.

Usually, being the war-like tribe that they were, they would be clothed in furs and armour, ready for any brawl that came their way.

In the woods, however, the pack was free from war, and there was no need for that kind of garb. It was also impractical: a wolf running through the woods in a fur kilt could easily damage his legs.

The man grinned his fangs at Kagome and, a little awkwardly, brushed his hair back behind his pointed ears.

"Kagome-chan," he said pleasantly, "I was just coming to your village to get you."

Kagome blinked at the youkai a little puzzledly.

"Unaro-sama… That's dangerous," she said, "Why would you-?"

"Hai, but don't you think I could pose as a human?" he inquired.

He held his arms out and smiled at her, and she began to chuckle, putting her hand to her mouth to prevent a harder blight of laughter.

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed, "But why were you coming for me?"

Her hazel eyes widened slightly in worry.

"Don't tell me Haku's gotten worse-!"

"No, no, my son's stayed in the same condition you left him in, thank Kami-sama," Unaro said with a grateful nod, "To be honest… we missed you Kagome."

He smirked and wagged his tail slightly as Kagome's face flushed shyly.

"You're like the daughter I never had," the okami laughed.

Kagome smiled and snickered.

"Arigato," she replied.

She shifted her quiver on her shoulder and strolled up to Unaro. He took her into a friendly embrace, as he did every time he saw her, and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

As they released each other, however, Kagome heard a voice that chilled her blood and nearly made the wolf lord Unaro jump.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chaaaan!"

"Oh no, not-" Kagome gasped.

"Isn't that that boy that keeps following you?" Unaro inquired.

"H-Hojo," Kagome stammered, "Oh, Kami, why…?"

Unaro tilted his head, cutting his eyes at Kagome and cracking the knuckles on his left hand.

"Would you like me to slice him?" he asked.

"No, no," Kagome said hurriedly, "No slicing, but…"

She glanced around hurriedly and was alarmed to see the vague, stumbling outline of Hojo tramping through the woods after her.

"You'd better get out of here," she hissed to Unaro, "I'm going to be in big trouble if Hojo sees me with you."

Unaro nodded understandingly: he knew about the human's intolerance for his kind.

He was about to jump back into the trees from whence he came, but then, with a devilish smile crossing his face, tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"Hey, miko, I think I have a better plan," he said.

Kagome turned and looked hopefully to the youkai.

"Hai? Do tell," she said.

The man grinned and leaned down to whisper his plan swiftly into the girl's ear.

Her eyes widened as she took in the information, but she smirked.

This could be fun… Who would've thought a youkai of over four hundred years could come up with a plan one would swear came out of a teenaged prankster?

x

Swiftly, he turned on his heel and melted into the bushed, completely unseen by the oblivious Hojo as he rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" he panted.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome hissed, trying to sound concerned, "It's dangerous out here!"

"Hai, hai, I know," Hojo said with a frantic nod, "That's why I'm here."

Kagome blinked puzzledly and eyed Hojo up and down; he didn't even have a knife with him, how did he expect to get through the woods unarmed?

"Um, what?" Kagome asked a little dumbly.

"Well, some of the men from the village thought I should come with you," he replied, "To keep you safe."

Kagome couldn't help but raise one brow sarcastically.

"Ano… Hojo," she said slowly, "I've been through these woods hundreds of times; I don't really need anyone to come with me."

She jostled her quiver a little to emphasize her point, but Hojo merely stared at her, concerned.

"But Kagome-chan-" he began at a whine, but he stopped suddenly as a deep, loud growl rocked through the trees.

The boy attempted to grab Kagome and hold her, but she sidestepped out of his reach and fished her bow from her quiver.

"Quiet," she ordered, "Don't… move… a muscle."

Hojo stared, nearly petrified, at her, and nodded stiffly.

They both jolted as the ground quaked under a giant footstep and Kagome swiftly pulled out an arrow and held it ready in her bow.

"Quick, Hojo, it's a youkai," she hissed, "Run."

"Iie, I can't leave you Kagome-chan," Hojo said, shaking his head.

x

Kagome was about to send another order to the boy when the trees in front of her began to crack and part to the sides as the monstrous head of a giant, black wolf pushed its way through them.

Hojo yelped in dismay and Kagome tried desperately to keep a calm, straight face.

"Miko…"

The wolf's voice was deep and caused tremors to run through the earth. He bared his huge, ivory fangs and his pale, glowing eyes narrowed maliciously.

"I will… devour you…"

Kagome scowled and aimed her arrow up at the wolf's head.

"You wish, youkai!" she yelled.

She cut her eyes at Hojo.

"Run, baka!" she yelled.

This time, the boy didn't question her, and he turned around swiftly and ran.

Kagome kept her bow aimed at the huge wolf until Hojo was far out of sight. She stared into the creature's blue eyes and slowly began to grin. The wolf bared his fangs and snorted out a laugh, and then took another step towards Kagome as she lowered her bow.

"Good plan Unaro-sama," she said with a smile.

"I know; all my plans are good," the wolf growled smugly.

He wagged his massive, furry tail, accidentally knocking down a tree in the process. He glanced over his shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed, and let out a wavering chuckle.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, though, once more, shouting caught her attention.

x

She whirled and looked over her shoulder and Unaro peered after her, his ears pressing forward curiously.

"More ningen?" he inquired a little worriedly.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh, that _baka_," she growled, "He was supposed to run, not bring help!"

Unaro peered down at her and cocked his head, another smile lighting on his lips.

"Fight me," he said.

Kagome whirled once more, her eyes wide.

"Wh-What?" she demanded, "Fight you?"

Unaro bobbed his head in a nod and braced his paws in the dirt.

"Hai," he replied, "Fight me, and I'll pretend to die. We'll put on a good show, ne?"

Kagome stared at him, worried.

"But… What if my miko powers-?"

"Don't worry," he laughed, "Just, sweetheart, don't hold back."

He growled playfully and leapt over Kagome, causing the ground to shake once more.

The miko could hear the men that were running to her aid yell in shock and horror, so Kagome fired off an arrow, purposely missing her friend's head.

"Miko-sama!" came a voice, "Miko-sama, we'll help you!"

"No, no! Stay back!" she cried, "Stay back; it'll suck out your soul!"

She fired off another arrow, and Unaro lunged at her, scooping her into his jaws.

She cried out in dismay as he tossed her into a bush, and she landed with a hard thud on her rump.

Swiftly, Unaro raced over to her, warily prowling around her.

"Gomen," he mumbled as he circled around her.

Kagome groaned, shaking her head and brushing twigs from her hair, and she stood shakily, though she gave her friend a nod to assure him that she was all right.

She pulled another few arrows from her quiver and swiftly shot them off one by one.

Unaro grinned and leapt into the air, appearing to be trying to dodge the shots, but instead, he caught one in his mouth and staggered, flopping onto his side and twitched, and then held his breath.

He bit his tongue and let a small stream of blood run down his jaw.

Kagome's eyes widened with shock and she ran to his side. She squatted and tentatively laid her hand against his furry cheek.

"Unaro…?" she breathed.

"Don't talk to me…" he replied softly, "I'm dead, remember?"

Kagome stared at him and sighed in relief.

She looked up across the wolf's body to the shaking men. They all looked as if they had just come from farming, each carrying a shovel or hoe as a weapon.

"Miko-sama, are you all right?" one inquired.

Kagome nodded and stood, sliding her bow back into the quiver on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "But you men shouldn't come back here; these woods are full of youkai like this."

She gestured to Unaro, and she could see him trying not to snicker.

"Are you sure?" another one inquired, "Will you be safe on your travels?"

Kagome nodded and smiled pleasantly before turning around and walking deeper into the woods.

x

After a few minutes, she was far enough away from the village that no one else would be able to follow her. She slowed and sat down on an old, fallen tree, waiting for Unaro to catch up with her.

She couldn't help her mind from tracing to a close friend of hers, the boy whom she had fallen in love with.

For years, she had had a strange connection with him, and today, she had felt odd and slightly sore, almost as if her friend was being hurt, and then having some of his very life energy sucked away.

She hoped that he was all right, and decided that, if possible, she would try to contact him that night.

x

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as the okami lord jumped down from the trees above her, back in his human-like form.

"Kagome," he said, sounding a little worried, "Did I hurt you?"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head before standing and staring at him inquisitively.

"How about you?" she asked.

The man shrugged and stuck out his tongue to show the source of the blood, and Kagome sighed with relief.

"For a second, I thought I'd actually hurt you," she admitted shyly.

"Me? Hurt?" he laughed, ruffling her hair, "Don't worry about me, Kagome-chan."

He took the young miko's hand and began to escort her through the trees as he usually did, though this time, Kagome was extremely distracted.

What had happened to her companion to drain his strength like that? Would he be all right?

She sighed and shook her head, and then focussed on the other, more obvious matters in her life.

She hoped that she would be able to help the young okami youkai, Haku… But his brother Koga… What was she going to do about him?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly near to the brooding young miko, Kirara the neko youkai stood in a dark room in the middle of a large palace on a mountaintop. She had flown Mayoki and Inu-Yasha back from the ruins of Kikyo's village and now stood, staring worriedly down at her unconscious companion.

He lay in a bed imported from the eastern continents, wrapped tightly in thick, warm blankets.

His bleeding, for the most part, had stopped, but he still had not woken up since he had fallen over in the woods, over five hours ago.

Gently, she reached out a paw and patted his brow.

He cringed and rolled slightly, his drooping dog-ears quivering.

Kirara sighed, hoping desperately that he would be okay.

He had never stayed out cold this long before…

x

She knew Inu-Yasha was strong; that boy had survived everything that his unfortunate life had thrown at him; the death of his mother, his curse, the many men who had come up to the palace to try to kill him… but Inu-Yasha had never brought life to the dead before; would he be able to withstand this new test?

O

Inu-Yasha and Kirara had been close companions ever since the hanyou was merely a tiny whelp. When Inu-Yasha had been twelve, a man had attempted to curse him and turn him into a monster, but Kirara had knocked him, causing the magic to backfire on its caster.

The man had been killed, while Inu-Yasha and Kirara had both been trapped in an enchanted sleep.

When they were awakened over fifty years later, Kirara found that the curse had had some interesting side effects.

For Inu-Yasha, it had caused him to take the appearance of a full youkai, but also granted him extraordinary powers, such as control over various things such as fire and the growth of plants.

In Kirara's case, it had given her the power of speech.

O

Kirara sighed and began to pace nervously, her two tails twitching. Her right ear tweaked to the sound of soft human feet padding down the hallway towards them.

Slowly, the door was slid back and the human, Mayoki, cautiously walked into the room, carrying a damp cloth.

"Kirara-chan," she whispered, "Inu-kun… Is he all right?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, honey," Kirara said gently, smiling in a motherly fashion at the girl.

The young human sighed sadly and walked over to Inu-Yasha's bedside.

Carefully, she folded the cloth and placed it against his forehead.

He let out a soft groan and shifted in his sleep, and for a moment, the two creatures perked hopefully, wondering if he would wake up.

The boy merely turned over, however, and continued to snooze.

x

Kirara and Mayoki both sighed dejectedly.

"Oh Inu-kun…" Mayoki whispered sadly.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Inu-kun, you… why did you do that for me…?" she asked, "Why did you hurt yourself so much…?"

She folded her arms on Inu-Yasha's bed and sank to her knees, staring at him sadly.

Kirara walked over to her and gently licked her head, but then, to the surprise of both of them, Inu-Yasha began to cough out a faint, rasping laugh.

"Cuz…" he mumbled, his words slightly slurred, "Cuz… You're… kinda like me, Mayoki… and cuz…"

He opened his eyes slowly and grinned at his two companions.

"Cuz… I wanted to see if I… could… bring back the dead…"

Mayoki stared at Inu-Yasha with wide eyes before beginning to beam. She laughed and leapt onto the bed, hugging him tightly around the shoulders while Kirara stared at him with her typical, disapproving scowl.

"Well, you proved yourself, okay? Don't do that again unless you really, really have to!" she growled.

Inu-Yasha snickered, patting Mayoki's back, and nodded slowly.

"What cat, you don't want me to do it for you?" he asked.

Kirara bit her lip, looking a little flustered, and then sighed.

She leapt up onto the bed and rested her large head beside his.

He tilted his head to look at her, blinking his crimson eyes inquisitively.

"Eh?" he inquired.

Kirara merely shook her head and smirked.

"Good to have you back, whelp," she laughed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

Once upon a time, a little girl who would one day become a priestess was playing in a large field filled with flowers.**_

_**There, she spotted a youkai, whom, surprisingly to her, was aiding a child who had sprained his ankle.**_

_**After seeing this, the little girl ran back to her village and looked to her grandfather curiously.**_

"_**Ji-chan, Ji-chan?" she asked as she looked up at him, "Why don't humans ever help youkai?"**_

"_**We just don't," the old man stated simply.**_

"_**But why?" the child pressed.**_

"_**We just… don't!" her grandfather repeated a little exasperatedly.**_

_**Needless to say, the little girl was not convinced…

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Making A Date

Deep in the woods, there lay a huge expanse of intricate caves hidden behind a towering waterfall, untouched by humans.

Jagged rocks pierced up through the swift current at the base of the churning falls, and the slippery rocks to either side of it made it seem almost impossible to approach.

It was the home of the Wolves and, as always, Kagome couldn't help but feel a sense of awe as she peered up to the top of the cliff through the water's spray.

"Kami…" she breathed, shielding her eyes with her hand, and then raised her voice to talk over the roar of the water, "Unaro-san, I know I say this every time I come but… This is amazing."

The youkai by her side chuckled and put his hands behind his head, looking up as well.

"Hai, I think we chose a good spot," he laughed, and then tilted his head to look down at the girl, "Are you ready to go in?"

Kagome nodded and so Unaro scooped her into her arms and, bowing his head against the water, leapt straight into the curtain of water.

The cold of the spray hit Kagome like a punch to the stomach, and she cringed against it for a moment before beginning to cough and splutter as it splashed into her face.

In an instant, Unaro was back on solid rock. He let Kagome onto the ground, where she sneezed and brushed her now sopping hair out of her face.

"Ah, that felt _good_," the wolf sighed, and he knelt down to the ground, stretched, and then shook to send water flying in an arc all around him.

Kagome nearly burst out laughing, but her attention was quickly captured by an irritated sigh to her right.

"Oh, Kami, _Father!_ What do you think you're doing, doing that in front of Kagome?"

Before the girl had time to turn on her own, her arm was swiftly taken and she was whirled around and squished a little uncomfortably into the metal breastplate of her long-time friend, Koga.

"What? What'd I do?" Unaro asked, clueless, as he jumped to his feet.

"You're embarrassing me!" Koga growled, and then wrapped his arms even more tightly around Kagome, "Ah, Kagome… I've missed you."

Kagome stuck her arms out to her sides and flailed slightly, trying to gain a little breathing room.

"Y-Yeah, Koga, I missed you too…" she huffed, "But can ya let me go? I can't breathe…"

Hurriedly, the older boy loosened his hold on her and she sighed, relieved, as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

O

This boy had, like his father, bright blue eyes with no visible pupil, and long black hair, though Koga had decided to tie his back behind his ears to keep it out of his face.

Unlike his father, however, he had decided to wear the traditional okami youkai clothing of armour and a fur kilt.

The one slight abnormality about Koga was that his tail, unlike his hair, was light, tawny brown, just like his mother's.

O

"Sorry 'bout that," he said apologetically.

Koga bared his fangs in a wide grin, and Kagome couldn't help but smile in return. She put one arm around him and patted his back, which caused his face to flush shyly and his tail to wag.

"It's good to see you," Kagome said, "How's Haku doing?"

"A bit better," the youkai said with a nod, "Thank Kami-sama."

He winked.

"Your medicines have done wonders for him Kagome; I don't know what we'd have done without you."

Kagome smiled.

"I'm just glad that I can help," she admitted, "Do you think I should go in to see him now?"

Koga gave a slight nod, and Kagome was about to turn to walk to Haku's chambers when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

She looked down and saw a young okami youkai standing beside her, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"K-Kagome-chan," he stammered, and then held out his hand.

There was a small, white flower clutched in his claws.

"It's for you," he squeaked, "For helping me when I hurt my leg."

Koga looked down at the whelp and raised his eyebrow, though Kagome giggled and took the flower.

"Why, thank you," she said with a smile, "I love it."

She ruffled the child's brown hair affectionately, and his little tail began to wag happily.

Koga sighed.

_Note to self: Kagome likes flowers, _he thought.

He watched as Kagome knelt to the whelp to give him a peck on the cheek. He giggled, kissed her cheek in return, and then pranced away happily.

Koga couldn't help feel a little envious of the child.

He blew out a sigh as Kagome whirled on him with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Koga, let's go see your brother," she suggested.

"Oh… Oh yeah," Koga agreed swiftly.

He hesitated for a moment before he took the girl's hand and led her up a gentle slope to a doorway that was covered by a large, brown pelt.

Politely, he pulled back the covering and beckoned Kagome to walk into the room.

Inside was a small, sphere-like cave with a round opening cut into the ceiling to let sunlight in. A stone slab lay beside the door, indicating that the opening in the ceiling could be sealed off.

To the darker side of the room lay a small okami youkai, wrapped in comfortable fur blankets as he slept.

There was a slab of barely-cooked meat, a bowl, and a jug of water by his side.

-

Kagome looked down at the child and couldn't help but smile fondly.

Haku looked a lot like his older brother, though his hair was more brown than black and he had light green eyes instead of blue.

Quietly, Kagome shed her sandals at the door and padded over to Haku's bedside. She sat down on her knees and Koga followed her to sit beside her.

The okami whelp shifted slightly in his sleep and Koga sighed a little sadly.

Kagome titled her head to look at him and gently laid her hand against his shoulder.

"He'll be okay," she said at a whisper, "He's not as pale as he was two days ago."

"True…" Koga said with a nod, "But…"

He put on a slightly goofy smile.

"I still worry, you know?"

Kagome smirked and patted his shoulder affectionately before reaching out her hand to touch Haku's forehead.

"Haku," she whispered, "Haku, hun, wake up."

The little boy cringed before grunting, shifting in his blankets, and then slowly opening his eyes to blink groggily at the miko and his older brother.

"K… Kagome-chan…" he rasped, "Nii-san…"

He coughed quietly before he managed a weak smile.

"Konichiwa," he giggled.

A smile of relief bloomed on Kagome's face and she gently stroked the child's head.

"Haku, how're you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Better than before, Kagome-chan," he said, baring his fangs in a grin, "I don't feel like puking anymore."

"Wonderful," Kagome laughed.

She patted the boy's head again and he closed his eyes contentedly.

Koga edged a little closer and leaned over his younger brother.

"Oi, whelp," he said, "No more nightmares, right?"

"Not since… how many days has it been Nii-san? Since Kagome-chan was here last?"

"Two."

"Then not since two days ago," the young okami concluded.

"So the medicine is helping," Kagome said with a sigh, "That's good."

She reached to the satchel at her side and pulled out a packet of herbs. She picked up the bowl that lay on the floor and emptied the packet into it before pouring a little bit of water over the contents.

Koga watched inquisitively as Kagome moved her index finger in four swift movements across the surface of the water, and his eyes widened as the substance began to glow blue for a moment before dimming to show what looked like murky tea.

"Whoa, what did you do…?" Koga gasped.

"It's just naosu-jutsu," Kagome explained.

Koga stared at her blankly for a moment and nodded, pretending that he understood what she just said.

"What's that?" Haku asked curiously.

Secretly, Koga was incredibly relieved: now he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of Kagome!

"It's just healing arts," Kagome clarified, "Plus… you know, miko stuff."

Koga nodded as if to say that he knew that all along while Kagome carefully passed the bowl into Haku's awaiting hands.

"You need to drink all of that," Kagome told him, "It's going to help you get better even faster."

"Heh, yay!" Haku snickered.

He sat up slowly and Koga scooted behind him to gently hold him upright.

"Thanks Nii-san," he said, wagging his tail.

He took a tentative sip of the liquid, cringed at its bitter taste, but then swiftly downed the bowl anyway.

"Good whelp," Koga said, patting his brother's head.

"It tastes gross," the little boy grumbled, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, but almost nothing good for you tastes nice," Kagome sighed, "Don't worry, that's probably all you'll have to take of that, Haku."

"Yay!" the little demon cheered quietly.

He yawned softly and scooted onto Koga's lap, curling into a ball.

The older demon's face flushed as Kagome laughed and was considering putting the whelp back in his bed, but Kagome edged closer to them, still giggling, and began to pat Haku's head.

"You're such a good brother," she said to Koga, smiling.

Koga's face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"You think?" he wondered.

Kagome nodded and leaned against her friend, smiling down at the whelp.

Koga's blush deepened once more, and he stared down at his younger brother just as Kagome was, watching as the young youkai swiftly drifted off into a contented slumber.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting atop the high battlements of his palace, Inu-Yasha sat, his head tilted back as his eyes absently scanned the sky, and then the vast expanses of land around him.

Forests carpeted most of the ground below, though a long, winding river had carved its way along the base of his mountain, cut through the woods, and flowed out to a lake that Inu-Yasha couldn't even see from where he was sitting.

Small villages lay below him, one to the east, and one to the north.

That was as far as he could see until his vision was cut off by another, smaller mountain range.

The hanyou sighed and titled his head upwards again to watch the clouds roll slowly across the clear, blue sky.

He rubbed, a little irritated, at the sleeve of his dark blue kimono.

Generally, he favoured his kimono that was made from the fur of a fire rat, but Kirara had forced him to change because his clothes were soaked in blood.

He grumbled quietly to himself before shoving his hands into his sleeves and yawning.

-

Deciding to let his mind wander to distract himself from the itching of his healing wounds, he wondered where he was going to find the rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Fishing in the pocket of his sleeve, he pulled out his shard and watched it sparkle in the sunlight a little curiously.

He gave it a delicate sniff and twitched his ears.

It didn't seem to have a very distinct scent…

Pondering, he put it back in the pocket and stared out over the horizon again, leaning back on the battlements, supporting himself with his palms.

_I wonder, _he thought, _Can I find them by myself, or do I need some sort of special ability to locate these things? …Hmm, maybe I need a miko or something._

He sighed.

"Where the hell am I gonna find a miko who'd be willing to help _me?_" he growled aloud.

He grunted quietly as the itchiness of the cut on his forehead reached a new level of annoyingness and he reached up a claw to gently scratch before he remembered that he would probably make himself bleed even more, and then reconsidered.

He shifted and let his legs hand over the edge of the battlements as he put his hands in his lap and stared at his claws.

Sometimes, he just couldn't get over how _long _and _sharp_ they were.

Of course, he had had to live like this for six years, not counting the fifty-something years he had spent frozen, un-aging, trapped in stone.

Just like the first day he had been unsealed, he didn't think that he'd ever completely accept this body.

Grinding his molars, Inu-Yasha held in a loud growl of rage. Even the thought of the human who had cursed him caused his blood to boil with fury.

O

It had been the most classic, cliché night possible for something bad to be happening.

It was a dark and stormy night, and the twelve-year old hanyou boy that was Inu-Yasha ran barefoot through the mud up the steep slope of a small mountain.

He held the injured, two tailed neko that was Kirara clutched to his chest as he ran, his feet squelching through the cold, sticky ooze as he tried desperately to escape his pursuer.

At the time, Inu-Yasha had known very little about the man other than that he was a monk, and that he had managed to convince another band of monks to murder his mother and his friend, a horse youkai named Getsu, four years ago.

-

Inu-Yasha had been a lucky child.

Despite the fact that his father had died when he was three, the young hanyou had grown up in a village of humans that believed that since, in the Chinese Zodiac signs, it was the Year of the Dog, Inu-Yasha was good luck and would bring prosperity to their homes.

He was treated with kindness and respect, and even after his mother's death, the villagers had taken him in and raised him just as if they were his family.

-

In fact, Inu-Yasha would have been celebrating his twelfth birthday if he hadn't been running for his life.

As he ran, he took in a lungful of freezing air; it was winter, though there was no snow on the ground.

In his arms, Kirara mewed worriedly and gently licked the boy's throat.

"Don't worry kitty," he told her, though his voice shook as he spoke, "I'm gonna get us out of this."

He pressed his dog-ears flat against his head to keep the freezing rain from pelting the sensitive areas of his inner ear and he pushed himself to move even faster.

He could hear hoofs beating into the ground behind him and he cringed before bending lower, bracing his legs, and then leaping straight up into the air.

He twirled and peered through the dark to see the vague shape that was his pursuer on horseback.

He saw the man stop his horse, and to Inu-Yasha's horror, he heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled back.

Gulping, the boy forced himself to twirl once more and an arrow, blazing with angry spiritual powers, burned the air to his right.

Kirara snarled in shock and Inu-Yasha gently planted a kiss in between her ears.

"It's okay," he cooed, "I think I can… get us out of here."

He turned in time to bounce himself into the air again off a sharp, protruding rock.

His thoughts were that, perhaps, if they could reach the plateau at the top of the mountain, there would be enough time to hide before the crazed monk could get to them.

His allowed himself to land, his foot skidding in the chilled muck before he took one final bound to reach the plateau.

As he landed, however, his eyes widened with terror as he realized that he was trapped.

There couldn't have been more than ten trees on the barren mountaintop; there was nowhere to hide.

Inu-Yasha stopped and gazed around, panicked.

"Shimatta," he cursed softly.

In his arms, Kirara let out another mew and she squirmed free of his grasp to land on the cold ground.

She stumbled on her injured leg for a moment but she snarled, her fur bristling.

Before she could summon up her youki to transform herself, however, Inu-Yasha picked her up again and began to stroke her head nervously with his claws.

"No, Kirara," he breathed, "You can't… You won't even be able to fly properly with your tail so banged up…"

The little cat looked up at him and narrowed her red eyes in annoyance before letting out a tiny sigh.

She knew the whelp was right; she needed both of her tails intact to be able to steer herself through the air.

-

Inu-Yasha gave her head another pat before turning swiftly and running towards what looked like a small pile of rocks but, before he could even reach it, another arrow sped over his head and imbedded itself into the ground before him.

To his horror, a glowing blue barrier ebbed from the arrow and enveloped Inu-Yasha in a huge sphere that would be impossible for him to leave.

Over the harsh pelting of the rain, Inu-Yasha heard the laughter of a man, and he turned to see the monk standing in bedraggled robes behind him.

"Thought you could get away?" he laughed maliciously.

"What do you want with us?" Inu-Yasha asked warily, giving Kirara a nervous squeeze.

The man didn't answer.

"You're that scum from the village… The one those fools think brings good luck," he said instead, "How… _amusing_."

Inu-Yasha took a small step backwards, baring his fangs.

"You… You want to kill me, ne?" he breathed, "Just like how you killed my mother…?"

The monk laughed.

"Oh, no, boy," he spat, "No, I merely want to show those villagers how wrong they were about you."

Inu-Yasha cringed as the man reached into his robe and pulled out a sutra.

"I may as well explain it to you," he said, "Though, you won't remember soon enough."

He smirked and pointed to the sutra.

"You see this? This little piece of parchment is going to reveal the monster inside of you, child… The monster that will mindlessly ravage this land until it is destroyed."

Inu-Yasha took another step backwards and gulped as Kirara turned in his arms and began to hiss.

"I'm… no monster," he murmured, and his eyes turned hard and angry as he raised his head to meet the human's dark eyes, "If anyone here's a monster, it's _YOU_!"

With that, he released Kirara and, in almost a blind rage, rushed at the man, his claws ready to kill.

The man smirked and, before the young hanyou knew what was happening, tossed the sutra at him.

It flew like an arrow and stuck onto the boy's chest, freezing him in place. Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide and his body jolted as spiritual powers flickered through him like a powerful spark.

"W… What's… happening…?" he managed to croak.

Painfully, he raised his stiffening arm in time to watch a purple stripe begin to creep up his wrist.

"Remember the rage you feel right now," the monk laughed, "It is all you will ever feel again… I _curse_ you, Inu-Yasha, son of Izayoi!"

He raised his fingers in prayer and began to chant, and Inu-Yasha, terrified, watched as his claws grew longer and longer.

-

Kirara watched as well, her eyes wide with anger and worry for her companion.

Furiously, she snarled and did the first thing that came to mind: she summoned up her youki and swirled it around her body, transforming herself inside a ball of angry flames.

The monk, his concentration on Inu-Yasha, had made the fatal mistake of forgetting about Kirara.

With a loud roar of rage, the feline pounced, knocking the monk to the dirt.

The man yelled in shock and a spark of his own energies flung from his fingers and into his chest, and before he could fight back or even scream, Kirara held his throat in her jaws and bit down.

The man went limp and Kirara hurriedly turned to Inu-Yasha.

He bowed his head, trying to suppress the pain and the neko bounded up to him, growling gently to get his attention.

Slowly, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes only to reveal that they were as red as hers were.

"Ki…rara…" he mumbled, "I… I can't… move…"

He closed his eyes slowly, tears of fear beginning to slip down his cheeks.

"I'm… I'm so scared…" he whimpered.

Consolingly, the giant neko licked the tears from the boy's cheeks and then bent her snout to his chest.

Tentatively, she touched the sutra in an attempt to remove it, though she received a jolt of the spiritual energy from it as well and was sent flying across the dirt.

She rolled limply onto her side and Inu-Yasha managed to open his eyes just in time to see her limp form transform to solid stone.

Before he knew what was happening, he fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After what seemed like merely a brief moment, Inu-Yasha's sensitive ears were filled with voices though he felt as if he were asleep and was reluctant to move.

"Are you sure we should be up here…?" said the soft voice of a young girl.

"No," said another, "C'mon you guys, don't be so chicken!"

"They say it's haunted," said a third voice.

"Just think of it as an adventure!" laughed the second voice.

Inu-Yasha liked the second voice; its user seemed friendly.

He heard footsteps along cobbled stone and then heard three simultaneous gasps.

"Oh, Kami! Look at that statue!" the third voice squeaked.

"Neat!" the second one laughed, and Inu-Yasha was surprised to find that he suddenly felt someone breathing on him.

"It's so lifelike," she whispered in admiration.

Inu-Yasha felt a hand on his and his heart jolted.

_Am I the statue? _He wondered.

"It's creepy," the first voice whined, "Can we just go? Your father's gonna be _so_ mad at us…"

"Not if he doesn't know," the second voice said.

Inu-Yasha felt the girl's finger land on his chest and then trace downwards slightly.

"Hey… There's some… parchment on him or something…" she mumbled, "What is this?"

"It looks like a sutra," the third girl suggested, "Oh… What if… What if that's a _real _youkai sealed in there?"

"Could be," the second girl agreed, and then giggled, "Wow… Hey, do you think if I let him out he'll grant me a wish?"

"No! Good Lord, don't let him out!" the first girl said loudly, and then shrieked shrilly, "Kami, there's another! It's like a huge cat!"

"I'm gonna unseal him," the girl decided.

"What? No!"

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha felt a rush of strength through his veins and, groggily, he opened his eyes to see bright daylight and a slightly nervous-looking girl in a blue kimono standing before him, a sutra clutched in between two of her fingers.

Inu-Yasha blinked puzzledly and let his eyes wander over her.

She looked fairly friendly and had warm, hazel eyes and black hair.

The hanyou's eyes then traveled to her friends, who shrieked and ran off, though he paid little attention to them.

He spotted Kirara, her fur breaking through what seemed to be a thin layer of stone. She was in exactly the same position he had seen her in last but now, surrounding them, were the four walls and an elegant gate of a palace. They were merely standing in the grassy atrium, which had a sparkling pond, and beautiful plants springing up all around it.

Inu-Yasha blinked in shock and his eyes traced back to the nervous girl.

"H-Hi," she said slowly, allowing a tiny smile onto her face.

"Hi," Inu-Yasha replied.

He smiled back, though he still seemed puzzled.

The girl across from him beamed and laughed.

"I knew it!" she cheered, and then looked over her shoulder, "HEY! COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO! HE'S FRIENDLY!"

She sighed in annoyance and put her hands on her hips when she got no reply.

"Ugh, they're such scaredy cats," she grumbled, and then turned back to Inu-Yasha, smiling, "Well, youkai, _I'm _not scared of you."

"That's nice," Inu-Yasha said, grinning slightly.

The girl giggled again and then clapped her hands together.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be able to grant wishes, would you?" she inquired.

Inu-Yasha tilted his head.

"I dunno, maybe," he said, "What kind of wish?"

"Um…" the girl said, her eyes brightening, "I dunno, how about… Could you… Could you bring me a little bird?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and held out a finger, looking up into the sky.

_I sorta wish I could grant her wish, _he thought, _She did take that sutra off, after all…_

As he pondered, he suddenly felt tiny claws pricking into his finger as a small, blue bird came to rest on it, chirping happily.

The girl stared with awe at him and laughed.

"Oh, Kami! Amazing!" she giggled, "Can I have him?"

"Yeah, he's all yours," Inu-Yasha said with a nod, and the bird obediently hopped onto the girl's hand.

She beamed again, her eyes bright, and she quickly gave Inu-Yasha a one-armed hug.

"I gotta go," she said, "But maybe I'll see you again."

Inu-Yasha nodded and the girl skipped off, clutching the bird gently.

-

The hanyou watched her go, still puzzled and feeling a little stiff.

He sat down in the grass and looked around again before he stuck a finger in his mouth: his teeth were feeling a little weird.

He jolted in shock when he realized that his fangs were longer and sharper than before and he sighed, stood, and walked to Kirara's side.

"Kirara," he whispered, nudging her gently, "Kirara, wake up."

The giant neko groaned sleepily and flicked her tails, pawing at the air.

"C'mon Kirara," Inu-Yasha begged, poking her again.

The neko seemed to grumble for a moment before she rolled onto her back, her paws curled against her chest.

"Hmmm?" she inquired as she opened her eyes, "Inu-Yasha…? Is that you?"

Her voice was like that of a young woman.

Inu-Yasha's jaw dropped and he stared at Kirara.

"Kami!" he blurted, "Kirara, did you…? Did you just…?"

"Did I just what, hun?" she asked, and then she too, realized that something weird had happened and she leapt to her feet, her eyes round.

"You can talk!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"I… I _can!_" she agreed joyously.

She pranced on her hind legs for a moment before the young hanyou laughed and flung his arms around her shaggy neck.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," he mumbled, "I… I was scared that the monk would kill you…"

"No way," she laughed, "I got him good. And it looks like that man's spell failed miserably, ne? Unless…"

She gently poked her friend in the chest with her snout.

"You feel like killing things?" she asked.

"Not particularly," the young hanyou said.

"Then it failed," Kirara chuckled.

She licked his face and sighed.

"Though… hun, your face…" she mumbled, "You remember that time when you got _extremely_ mad at that older boy for trying to kill me?"

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"I… look like I did then…?" he whispered a little worriedly.

Kirara nodded and Inu-Yasha sighed, depressed.

"Shimatta," he grumbled.

He released Kirara and stared at his hands, eyeing his claws and the purple stripe on his wrists over a little sadly.

"Do you think I can change back…?" he mumbled.

"Most likely," Kirara said honestly, "I'll help you, all right? I promise."

O

Inu-Yasha sighed, quelling his anger at the memories of the past, and he looked up to the clouds again.

Often, he wondered who the girl who had unsealed him was… What her name was, where she lived, if he would ever see her again…

He kind of wished that he could thank her properly for releasing him from his stone prison.

He wondered a little vaguely if she was a girl he knew as "Rei".

Rei wasn't the girl's real name, but the circumstances of how they knew each other were odd.

One day, after a traumatic incident almost a year after Inu-Yasha had been unsealed, he had suddenly been able to communicate with a girl he couldn't recall meeting through his mind.

He had no idea how their connection had come to be, or why, or even how it worked, but he and his new friend had made the best of it.

Odd as it was, it prevented certain words from passing through their minds, such as their true names and the words dog, house, lake, prance, hakama, and strangely enough, cucumber.

The girl had called herself Rei, and he had dubbed himself Kiba.

He knew that she was human, and she knew of his demonic nature and, as embarrassed as he was to admit it, he was quite sure that he was in love with her.

-

Sighing, the boy stared up at the clouds and, bored, pointed up at the sky and, using his magic, shaped the clouds to spell "レイ" or "Rei" in the sky.

He smirked as he watched the words drift across the blue until the wind blew at them enough to make them vague blobs of cloud once more.

His mind began to wander again and he began to see shapes of animals in the clouds, and he stared up at them until the light began to dim, the sky changing to light orange as the sun began to set.

"Inu-Yasha?"

The hanyou's ear twitched, though he didn't move as Kirara padded up beside him with Mayoki on her shoulders.

"What are you looking at?"

"A bunny," Inu-Yasha replied, "Oh… Oh wait, now it's a cow."

Kirara squinted and peered along Inu-Yasha's line of sight, though was unable to understand what he was doing.

"Is there a youkai up there?" she asked.

"No, just clouds," Inu-Yasha replied, "Oh, now it looks like you, cat-face."

Kirara continued to stare, puzzled, and then shook her head.

"I give up," she sighed, "Yasha-pup, just be careful, all right? If you feel yourself getting weak again, just call me."

"I won't," Inu-Yasha assured her with a smirk.

The neko sighed, reared up to lick his cheek, and then turned to walk away.

Mayoki slid off her back and climbed onto the battlements beside Inu-Yasha.

"So, what _are_ you doing Inu-kun?" she asked.

"Playing that game you taught me," he explained.

Mayoki looked up at the sky and smirked.

"I see Kirara-chan up there too," she laughed.

She carefully slid herself onto Inu-Yasha's lap and he held onto her protectively.

"Hey, watch this," he said with a smirk.

Once more, he pointed his finger up at the sky, though this time he used the clouds to create the image of a running horse.

Mayoki stared up in awe and giggled, hugging Inu-Yasha's arm.

"How'd you do that, Inu-kun?" She asked.

"Magic," he replied with a smirk, "Wanna see some more?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A short walk away from the waterfall at the okami youkai den, Kagome sat at the edge of a cliff surrounded by broad-leaved trees, watching the sky as the sun set.

By her side sat Koga, who was blushing furiously, though she hadn't noticed.

Slowly, he turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, but she let out an amazed giggle and pointed up into the sky.

"Look, Koga: look at that cloud!"

She jabbed her finger at the image of a running horse in the sky, blowing over their head from the west.

"Isn't that amazing?" she inquired.

"Y… Yeah, I guess," Koga said as he followed her gaze, "Wow… It's almost like someone drew that up there."

"Ever think that maybe someone _did?_" she inquired.

"It'd have to be someone with really strong magic," Koga said with a shrug.

Kagome nodded in agreement and smiled, staring up at the sky again as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Koga watched her for a moment before gently tapping her shoulder.

"Hey…" he mumbled, "Kagome, I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah?" she said.

She tilted her head to look at him and smirked.

"I… I know I asked you last week, and the week before that, and-" he started.

"And the week before that and the week before that," Kagome continued with a smile.

Koga sighed and locked his eyes with Kagome's.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" he inquired.

Kagome giggled, patted his shoulder, and then looked up at the sky.

"Sorry my friend, same answer as last week," she said.

Koga sighed and followed her gaze across the sky, pouting slightly.

"Ah, c'mon, why not?" he asked.

Kagome chuckled.

"I told you," she said, "Koga, you know I love you, just not _that_ _way_. And to be honest, I don't think you love me like that either."

"Yeah? Why not?" he inquired.

"'Cause, youkai love is incredibly pure," Kagome said with a shrug, "And if you were _truly_ in love with me, I'd be in love with you too. It happens simultaneously… Or at least that's what your father said."

"Oh…" Koga muttered, and he sighed, "Ah well… Maybe next week?"

Kagome snickered and shook her head.

"Probably not," she admitted.

Koga stuck out his tongue and couldn't help but laugh quietly as well.

"Ah, well, I'll get over it," he said, and he leaned gently against Kagome, "But it's still that Kiba guy, ne?"

Kagome giggled, blushing slightly.

"Hai, it's still that Kiba guy," she said with a nod.

The youkai frowned slightly.

"Well, once you finally meet him face to face… I gotta meet him too… Make sure he's strong enough to protect you," he muttered, "Not like that damned Hobo guy."

Kagome smiled and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm sure he will be… And I swear, I'm gonna beat up that _Hobo_ guy soon if he doesn't leave me alone…"

"Let me," Koga said a little sinisterly, raising one hand and cracking his knuckles to emphasize his claws.

"Ahah, only if you don't kill him," Kagome chided.

"Fine, fine…" he sighed.

He stared up at the sky and then smirked as he spotted another cloud, this time one distinctly in the shape of a dragon.

He pointed to it and Kagome laughed.

"Amazing," she said, and the okami nodded his agreement, though Kagome noticed that he twitched slightly and looked back over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Father's calling me back," he said, raising one eyebrow, "I think he needs me for the hunt or something… Hey, will you be okay if I leave you here?"

"Yeah, sure," the miko replied, "Good luck."

"Hah, I don't need it," he replied, giving her the thumbs up before he stood and sprinted away.

-

Kagome sat, smiling to herself as she continued to watch the clouds roll by.

_A dog, a cow, more horses… A wolf… Oh, no wait, a bunch of wolves chasing someone…A dancing cat…_

Kagome giggled.

"Heh, a cat… That's kinda funny."

She continued to watch the sky, though after a few more minutes, no more of the interesting clouds appeared, so she decided that now would be a good time to contact her companion, the boy who called himself Kiba.

Taking a deep breath, she silently wished to be able to speak with him.

"Kiba?" she whispered aloud.

"_Huh? Rei?"_ came his reply, though it was only heard inside her head, _"Oh, hi!"_

Kagome grinned.

"Hey, how are you?" she inquired.

"_Eh, I'm a little sore, but I'm okay… Why?"_ he inquired, sounding puzzled.

"I felt you earlier today… It was really weird," she explained, "I, uh… I was worried because it felt like something was… sucking on your energy."

She felt a jolt of panic from her friend and heard him gulp nervously.

"_You… felt that?"_ he said, aghast, _"Oh, shit…"_

"It didn't hurt," she assured him swiftly, "I was… It was… It just made me sort of distracted."

"_Mmm…" _the boy replied, _"Sorry, I… I didn't think you would feel it…"_

"Oh, it's fine," Kagome said quickly, "But what was it?"

"_I…"_ Kiba mumbled, _"I got involved in a big battle in a village on the other side of the mountains."_

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh, Kami, are you all right?" she demanded.

"_I'm fine,"_ he assured her, _"But, see, I had made friends with some little kid there and… Well she died, see? And you know about all those weird powers I told you I have, right?"_

"Yeah…" Kagome said slowly, "But-"

"_Well, I tried to bring my friend back to life," _he confessed, _"And… Well, it worked."_

Kagome's eyes widened with shock, and the youkai chuckled.

"_Surprised, ne?"_

"Well, yeah," Kagome said, "I mean… You… You can bring people back from the dead?"

"_Apparently," _he laughed, _"But not often 'cause… Well, it hurts like hell. I mean, if I could've, I would've brought the whole village back, but…"_

"Yeah, I understand," Kagome said, "But… That is _amazing._"

"_Arigato,"_ Kiba chuckled, _"So, what's up with you?"_

Kagome shrugged.

"Just sorta watching the clouds," she admitted with a chuckle, "You?"

"_Clouds, eh?" _he inquired, _"Hey… You didn't happen to see one that was like a dancing cat, did you?"_

"Yeah," Kagome said with a laugh, "Why…? Oh, did you…?"

"_Hai," _he said a little embarrassedly, _"I was entertaining a little kid."_

Kagome grinned, and then burst out laughing.

"Ah, man, you are so kawaii!" she giggled, and then sighed, "Hey… Kiba?"

"_Hai?"_ he inquired.

"I was wondering…" Kagome said a little shyly, "Do you… think we can meet face to face soon? I… I'm starting to get sick of being, well, you know, apart…"

She felt joy spring through the youkai and he snickered happily.

"_I've wanted to meet for so long, but I thought it'd sound weird to ask," _he admitted.

"Same here," Kagome chuckled, "So… What do you think?"

"_Let's do it," _he said swiftly, _"What would you say to… full moon this month, hmm? In about a week?"_

"I'd say heck yes," the miko laughed, "Where?"

"_Umm… I dunno, how about… Ah… Are you okay with going into the Western Woods?"_

"Yep," she replied with a nod.

"_Awesome… So, in there, at the base of the cliff closest to your village, okay?" _he inquired.

"Fine with me," Kagome assured him, smiling, "You'll know it's me, ne?"

"_Yeah, probably, not many human girls go out there," _Kiba replied, _"But, uh… Just a warning, I might alarm you at first glance."_

"No way, never," she snickered, "A human-form inu-youkai; I think I'll recognize you."

"_Okay, good," _he said, seeming cheerful.

Kagome could feel him reach deep into her mind and then gently wrap his arms around her.

"_This is gonna be awesome,"_ he whispered, nuzzling against her cheek.

Kagome smirked, though she sighed a little sadly: she whished that she was able to make physical contact with him as well.

"_What is it?" _Kiba asked a little worriedly.

"Same as always," Kagome said.

"_Oh… Well, don't worry," _he said, _"Soon, it won't matter."_

"Yeah," she agreed, smiling.

She could feel the youkai smiling as well until some outside force quietly jerked him away.

"_Shimatta," _he grumbled, _"Rei, I gotta go… The crazy cat's making me go to bed… Kami, how pathetic is that?"_

Kagome laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, and then shyly added, "I love you."

Hot embarrassment, pride, and joy ran through Kiba in a wave and he gulped back a shy laugh.

"_Y-Yeah… Rei, I… I love you too," _he said quietly, _"G'night."_

_-_

After a moment, Kagome sat in the quiet and was alone in her head once more.

She smiled a little sleepily and turned her attention on the sky again.

"So I finally get to meet my Kiba… Or whatever his real name is," she chuckled, and the leaned her chin on her hand, "I wonder what Mother and Sota will think of him…? And I know Ji-chan will be mad; he hates youkai…"

She sighed, though she couldn't help her smile from widening.

She could barely wait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha stared grumpily up at his ceiling and snorted in annoyance.

He lay in his bed, pinioned under Kirara's massive weight.

"You know, you didn't have to carry out the threat… I was goin' to come in here anyway," he grumbled.

Kirara smirked and shrugged.

"Hai, but I don't want you to get up again," she said.

"I could probably lift you," he retorted.

"If you could move your arms, hun," the neko laughed.

Inu-Yasha grunted and sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

He could help but feel a little lifted as he thought of Rei. He couldn't wait to see her in person… And he secretly couldn't wait to wrap her in his arms for real… and maybe even share his first kiss with her… ask her to be his mate…

He shook his head swiftly.

He was getting _way_ too ahead of himself.

He managed to yank one arm out from under Kirara and rub at his brow.

"Hey… Cat-face… You think… You think Rei'll like what I look like?" he inquired quietly, "I'm gonna meet her soon…"

"Well, despite the fact that most people run and scream at the sight of you, you are actually a very attractive boy," Kirara assured him with a smirk, "It's the jumping out from treetops and the sudden glowing red eyes that put most girls off."

"Oh, okay…" Inu-Yasha said slowly, raising his eyebrow, "Wait… I'm attractive?"

"Oh, yes, very, now go to sleep," Kirara ordered.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He dropped his head back onto his pillow and covered his ears with one hand to shield his brain from Kirara's inevitable snoring, and then drifted off to sleep with the girl he knew as Rei's voice playing in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here are some Japanese terms for any who don't know what they mean. Woot, I hope this is helpful.**

_Okami (can also be spelled Ookami): Wolf_

_Kiba: Fang_

_Neko: Cat_

_Arigato: Thank you_

_Hai: Yes_

_Iie: No_

_Kami / Kami-sama: God_

_Shimatta: Damn it_

**...And some REALLY common terms:**

_Miko: Priestess_

_Youkai: Demon_

_Hanyou: Half-Demon_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**_…And then, the small, neko-like girl burst into flames that glowed and swirled in a great ark._**

**_The boy who had been tending to her wounds watched, terrified, thinking that perhaps he had done something horrific that had killed the young demon._**

**_He shielded his eyes sorrowfully, though when he gazed back at the spot where the neko-girl had been, he was shocked to find a tall, glowing woman sitting in her place._**

**_He was even more shocked when she smiled gently at him, showing off her gleaming fangs._**

**_"Thank you for aiding me," she said softly, "And now, human, you will be blessed…"_**

**_"Wh… Why?" he stammered, "I only did what was right." _**

**_"Exactly," the neko said with a warm smile, "I, the Neko Goddess, Kadori, bless you for your compassion."_**

**_-From "Blessings Of The Youkai Gods", destroyed by a priest of Mura no Densetsu_**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

* * *

In the darkness of night, Kagome lay, almost sleepless, deep in the Wolves' den.

The young youkai, Haku, was curled beside her, snuggling against her ribs while another, younger pup by the name of Kio had managed to fall asleep on her other side.

Large, shaggy wolves surrounded them for warmth, and just over the small barrier of fur they had created lay Koga, who was fast asleep and snoring contentedly.

The pack had eaten well that night: the hunters had managed to bring back three boars.

They even remembered to mildly cook some of the meat, only because Kagome didn't have the proper digestive track to eat the stuff raw.

She couldn't help but smile at the pack surrounding her.

They all but were her second family, and she loved them all dearly.

_I don't think I'd be able to take it if anything ever happened to you guys, _she thought as she gently ran a hand over Haku's head.

The small boy curled closer to her and she smiled before turning her gaze up to the roof of the cave again.

For some reason, sleep escaped her, though she was in too good of a mood to care.

After a few moments, she stood cautiously.

Quietly, she made sure the two pups around her were comfortable before she tiptoed over the wall of wolves.

She walked barefoot over the cold stone floor towards one of the mouths of the cave: one that led onto a stone ledge that overlooked the woods.

She gazed around her, looking over the sleeping youkai.

Koga's parents sat, cuddled together, on a small step covered in soft grasses and furs, while the other okami curled in their own, separate spots covered in bedding.

Kagome didn't know why, but this place… the wolf den… it calmed her.

If she had an option, she would gladly move into the cave with the youkai permanently.

-

Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she stepped over a grey wolf who was splayed and snoring on his side, and strode out onto the rock balcony.

The night air was clean and the stars and moon in the sky were almost completely unobstructed by clouds.

Kagome smiled, marvelling at the beauty of the night as she sat down on the ledge, tilting her head upwards to watch some bats dip and weave in the sky to catch insects to eat.

She smiled.

She couldn't wait until she would be able to share nights like this with Kiba.

Yawning softly again, Kagome saw the bats performing intricate spirals in the air, and was almost positive that she had caught sight of a tiny, black dragon participating in their sky dance.

The sound of feet on stone caught her attention and, curiously, Kagome tilted her head only to see Haku sleepily slinking to her side, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Hey," she whispered, "You okay?"

"Hai," the pup nodded, and then yawned widely before he managed to say, "I just needed a little air is all."

Kagome nodded understandingly and patted her knee gently, beckoning the young youkai closer.

Haku smiled and, wagging his tail, edged his way over to her and crawled into her lap.

He curled up comfortably against the miko, and she gently began to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome-chan?" he whispered.

"Hai?" she replied.

"Will… Will you and my brother always be friends?" he asked, "You… You _will_ always come here to see us, won't you?"

He tilted his head to blink up at her with his large, hopeful green eyes, and she couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Of course," she assured him, flicking his bangs affectionately with a finger, "Don't worry about such stupid things like that. I'll always come back."

The little boy wagged his tail again, but he sighed a little sadly.

"But… Kagome-chan… I heard that… That humans get old and _die_…" he said softly, "That won't happen to you, will it?"

"No, I don't think so," Kagome said with a smile, "You see, I'm going to be mates with an inu youkai."

"Oh, phew," Haku sighed, looking incredibly relieved, "I… I'd hate to still be young if you were old and wrinkly like some of those creepy humans I've seen."

Kagome could barely keep herself from laughing, but then, she contemplated the boy's words.

She knew that, some day soon, Kiba would ask her to be his mate; he had all but done so all ready.

She also knew that, once that happened, their energies would be tied together and she would (almost) never age at a human rate again.

In truth, she would _never_ become "old and wrinkly", as Haku had stated.

With a tiny chuckle, she patted the young okami's head again.

"I'm not going to be like that at all," she laughed.

Haku smiled and wagged his tail; he honestly didn't like the idea of getting old at all, especially for humans.

The young youkai wondered why humans aged so much differently than his kind did; it had always puzzled him.

-

Smiling, he curled himself into an even tighter ball and then closed his eyes again.

"May I sleep here, Kagome-chan?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling fondly.

Quietly, she scooted backwards so that she had a bit of rock wall to lean against, and then rested her hand on Haku's head.

The young okami was swiftly asleep, and, yawning once more, Kagome finally let herself close her eyes.

After a few moments, she felt fur pressing up around her; one of the wolves had decided to join Haku and herself out under the sky.

She whispered a soft "arigato" to the canine for sharing his warmth, and he gave her a tiny huff as a reply before she heard him begin to snore.

-

The girl sat quietly for a few hours, enjoying the cool breezes and the sound of wind in the leaves below her.

Though she still couldn't sleep, she kept her eyes closed and let her mind roam freely over any random thoughts she had in her head.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, she could feel the youkis of many demons begin to stir and move in the night.

To her slight surprise, one of these, one of the few she couldn't recognize, began to approach her from the sky.

For a few minutes, she paid it no heed until she began to discern the sound of large, leathery wings beating the air.

A creature in what sounded to be heavy armour landed with a thud on the stone platform, and then took a few steps towards her before he stopped and crouched down.

-

Kagome felt a mailed hand land on her shoulder, and the creature began to shake her lightly.

"Miko-sama?" he inquired in a deep, grainy voice, "Miko-sama?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into the face of what seemed to be a bat youkai.

He had a long, goblin-like face and skin that was almost white.

His crimson eyes gleamed at her through the dark and he brushed a tangled strand of his dirt-red mane behind a long, pointed ear.

The youkai cringed almost as if he expected the girl to scream, but Kagome, however, who had seen creatures _much_ more frightening than this, smiled at him and bobbed her head in a small, but polite, bow.

The youkai looked shocked, but then swiftly returned the gesture.

"G… Gomen for coming so late at night," the youkai muttered, "But… my clan is in need of aid and… I was told by some of the youkai here that there was a human miko of the wolves that would help. Is that you?"

"You were told right," Kagome said with a smile, "And yes, that's me."

The youkai's red eyes sparkled and he bared his fangs in a wide grin.

"Arigato," he said, bowing his head again, "You see, my clan was driven from our home in the mountains by the Spiderheads and a band of monks. We had no choice but to leave because of our small numbers."

"I understand," Kagome said with a sigh, "My kind can be _extremely_ closed-minded… And those Spiderheads…"

She shook her head in distaste.

"The only youkai I can say that I honestly dislike," she said.

She wondered if he was going to ask her to drive the intruders from his clan's old home, and then she automatically wondered how she would do it if he did.

She could probably just take a few of the okami youkai with her, and…

"Miko-sama," the bat youkai continued, "My clan has carved out a new home there."

He pointed around the mountain range to a spot where the trees grew extremely thick.

"But, now, humans have been trying to drive us out," he said, sighing sadly, "They keep sending in more and more youkai slayers and priests."

"Is this provoked?" Kagome inquired.

"Barely," the youkai scoffed, "As a rule, my clan doesn't eat humans… But one of our younger members took a pig from the humans when food in the woods was running scarce a few weeks back… And the humans haven't stopped attacking us since."

Kagome sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Well, they've attacked for worse reasons, but…" she grumbled, "That's pretty low… All right, what do you need?"

"So you'll help?" the youkai inquired, his eyes widening.

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile, "My name is Kagome, by the way. What's yours?"

"Oh… I'm Massao," he replied.

Kagome's smile broadened slightly and Massao grinned slightly before he looked a little embarrassed.

"I just… I just need something that will keep the humans from attacking," he said, "Something –"

"I think I know what you mean," Kagome said, cutting him off, "Follow me."

Scooping the sleeping Haku into her arms, she stood, stepping over the snoring wolf and back into the cave.

Massao hesitantly followed her, and she led him through the cave to a tiny crack in the wall.

"How many youkai are in your clan?" she inquired quietly.

"Eleven," he replied.

Kagome nodded and then jerked her head at the crack.

"There's some metal in there," she said, "Could you pull out eleven iron bands for me?"

The youkai nodded and squatted down, pulling out the requested materials.

Kagome nodded her thanks and then pointed her tow at a small, stone bowl.

"Would you grab that for me as well?" she asked.

Massao did as he was bid and Kagome smiled her thanks before she led him back outside and then sat down again, settling Haku in her lap once more.

The bat sat down beside her and placed both the bowl and the rough strips of iron before her.

Shuffling slightly, Kagome fished a packet of herbs from the satchel at her waist, and then opened it, dumping its powdered contents into the bowl.

"I'm going to need a little help with this," Kagome admitted.

"Anything," the youkai replied instantly.

Kagome smiled and passed him the bowl.

"Would you mind filling this with water for me?" she asked.

Massao shook his head swiftly, and he stood, his huge wings suddenly emerging from his shoulder blades.

He dove off the ledge towards the stream below, and returned after a moment, the bowl now full with a dark green ooze.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

She pulled some folded parchment, a quill, and a tiny bottle of ink from the satchel and then, carefully, dunked each strip of parchment into the liquid until they were all completely green.

Massao watched curiously, and then Kagome pointed to the metal strips.

"Would you bend those all into a sort of… I dunno, bracelet thing?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, and then picked up the first band of metal and easily bent it into shape.

"Good," Kagome said, grinning.

She began to write protective charms on each of the pieces of parchment, and then looked up to the youkai.

"I'm going to make you some extra but… Pretty much what these will do is protect you from unprovoked spiritual attacks, and disguise your aura from humans who want to hurt you," she explained, "You have to keep them with you though. That's what the bracelets are for."

"Clever," Massao said, sounding impressed, "My… For someone so young, your mind works well. Did you come up with these by yourself?"

"Yep," Kagome stated proudly.

Massao's eyes widened in amazement and he grinned at her.

"Looks like I came to the right human, then," he laughed.

-

After a little while, Kagome completed writing the special incantation on each strip of parchment.

Then, she took each metal bracelet and wrapped one of the sutras around them.

Massao watched, amazed, as he saw the metal turn as green as the sutra, and the powerful incantation appear directly carved into the iron.

She handed each bracelet back to the youkai, and he gratefully slipped his own around his wrist.

"Take these as well," Kagome said, handing him a small stack of green sutras, "If you stick one or two on trees around your den, the humans who want to hurt you won't be able to find it."

Massao nodded and placed the charmed iron and the parchment into a large pocket on the inside sleeve of the kimono he wore under his armour.

"Thank you Kagome-chan," he said with a grateful smile, "My clan is in your debt. If you ever need anything, just send for us."

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile, "But I'm glad to help. If you ever need anything else, you can come find me again."

The bat youkai nodded and gave a low bow to the girl before he spread his wings once more and lit from the cliff.

-

Kagome watched him leave and she smiled, her heart swelling.

She always felt so gratified after she helped someone in need.

And, if it was a youkai, she usually felt even better.

Sure, she didn't mind helping humans too, but there were so many other priests and priestesses who would… There were very few who would even consider aiding youkai.

…Also, the fact that every youkai who she had ever helped had made an ally of themselves and their clan with her wasn't that bad either.

_Heh, if I ever wanted to fight someone, I'd all ready have a pretty strong army, wouldn't I?_ She thought in amusement.

She looked down at Haku, smiling slightly: the little pup had slept through the whole conversation with the bat youkai.

She dipped her head to gently kiss the boy's hair and then leaned back against the rock wall once more, closing her eyes and finally allowing sleep to take her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the dark of his room, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched to the sound of trees breaking under the massive weight of something outside.

Groaning, the hanyou turned over; he didn't want to be awake…

He snorted as he heard another crash, and then, finally, shoved a limp, sleeping Kirara from his middle and slid out of bed.

After yawning behind his hand, he tightened the sash around his waist that he used as a belt and he snatched up a sword and its sheath that were leaned up against the wall.

He eyed the sword over fondly before attaching it to the sash.

The sword was called Tetsusaiga, and, apparently, it had belonged to his father.

Inu-Yasha wasn't really sure of his blade's true origins; it had wound up leaning against his door with a note one day when he was fifteen.

All he knew was that it was his inheritance and it was extremely powerful… if you knew how to use it.

-

After blowing out a sigh, Inu-Yasha slid back the door of his room and padded down the wooden halls quietly.

He could hear more crashing from beyond the front gate, and he quickened his pace slightly until he slid back the door that led to the smaller of his palace's courtyards.

To his surprise, he was met by the sight of a huge centipede youkai curled up around his walls, its many eyes gleaming red in rage.

The hanyou blinked, puzzled.

The centipede youkai of this region were, generally, very docile unless hunting or provoked, and they had certainly never bothered Inu-Yasha before now.

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha growled at the youkai, "What the hell do you think you're doing, trespassing on my territory like this?"

Above him, the monstrous insect clicked its pincers together menacingly.

"The jewel…" it hissed, "Give me… your jewel…"

"Wh-What?" Inu-Yasha inquired, frowning, "What jewel? What the hell do you mean?"

"You carry it with you," the demon growled, "In your sleeve… Give it to me!"

Inu-Yasha's mind drew a blank for a moment before he remembered the tiny, pink fragment of the Shikon no Tama that now resided in a pocket of his sleeve.

"Pfft, as if I'd just hand it over," Inu-Yasha scoffed, "What the crap could _you_ want with it anyway?"

"It's no concern of yours!" the centipede all but roared, his eyes beginning to glow even more brightly, "Give me the jewel!"

The youkai shrieked and lunged, but its blind charge was easily thwarted.

Inu-Yasha drew his blade swiftly and, watching as it quickly enlarged into what looked like a giant, steel fang, he clenched both fists around the hilt and swung it forward.

He caught the centipede in the middle of his head, his own momentum causing him to be sliced in half.

Inu-Yasha cringed as the youkai gurgled, his innards spilling over the walls, into the garden, and all over the hanyou who had been forced to slay him.

"Gross," Inu-Yasha growled.

He shook his head back and forth to be sure that none of the goop stayed on him, and he watched grimly as the remains of the youkai's body bubbled, pulsated, and then evaporated in puffs of steamy, green miasma.

"What… was that all about?" Inu-Yasha wondered aloud.

Why the hell had that youkai come to him, seeking his jewel shard?

His ears drooped backwards in bafflement and the enlarged Tetsusaiga in his hand shrank to become what seemed to be a battered katana.

Sheathing it slowly, Inu-Yasha sighed and turned to head back into his home when, out of the corner of his eye, a glitter in the grass caught his attention.

His curiosity sparked, he walked towards the glitter and, hesitantly, knelt to get a better look at it.

To his surprise, a tiny sliver of pink rested in the grass and, delicately, he picked it up.

It was a shard of the Shikon no Tama; there was no mistaking it for anything else.

_How did this get inside him?_ Inu-Yasha wondered, frowning, _Was… Was it this that made him crazy like that? Is it really that dangerous, like Kikyo said?_

Sighing, Inu-Yasha shoved his hands in his sleeves, placing his acquired shard with the other one in his pocket before he stood.

As he turned, the door slid open and, blinking in sleepy puzzlement, Mayoki stood, staring at him.

"Inu-kun?" she inquired, "I heard some crashes. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Inu-Yasha said with a nod.

He walked towards the girl and she shyly lifted her arms up.

The hanyou smirked and took the hint, lifting the child up and into his arms.

"You weirdo," he chided jokingly, "C'mon, you should be in bed."

"Hai," Mayoki giggled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled up to his chest.

The boy's cheeks became tinted with pink; he wasn't quite used to dealing with affectionate children.

Shifting the girl slightly, he walked back into the palace.

He carried her back to the room beside his, one that he would begin to prepare for her the next day.

He glared at the door before him and it slid back by itself, and then he walked in and bent down to deposit Mayoki on her bed.

She smiled gratefully and before he could straighten again, kissed his cheek.

The hanyou smiled slightly, ruffled the child's hair, and then stood up straight.

"G'night kid," he said, "You need anything, just come into my room."

"All right," she said.

She pulled her blankets up around her and smiled.

"Good night, Inu-kun," she said.

Inu-Yasha gave a nod of acknowledgement and then left the room to go back to his own.

-

As soon as he entered, Kirara's head jerked up and she stared at him intently.

"Where did you go?" she demanded.

"To take care of a bug problem," he said with a shrug.

He unhooked Tetsusaiga's sheath from his waist and laid it back in its former position before he slunk back into his covers, curling into a sleepy ball.

Kirara shifted to look at her friend, puzzled, and her ears drooped backwards slightly.

"I sense… A new power with you," she said quietly.

"Eh?" Inu-Yasha inquired, "Ah, probably because I picked up another jewel shard… Forget about it."

"Really?" Kirara inquired, "When?"

"Later," the hanyou grumbled, waving a claw at her, "I wanna sleep."

"But-" Kirara started, but Inu-Yasha hushed her with a quiet growl and she sighed, huffed, and lay down again.

She'd prod him with questions in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Inu-Yasha, as usual, was the first to wake.

After preparing some slightly messy-looking omelette for breakfast out of eggs some villagers kept placing at his door, he clambered up onto the battlements once more.

He rested his chin in his hand, pondering about the youkai that had attempted to attack him.

The fact that the shard of the Shikon no Tama had made the creature crazy was disturbing.

_It won't do that to me, will it?_ He wondered worriedly.

Sighing, he slid off the top of the battlements and back into the garden.

He began to pace impatiently as a warm, summer breeze ruffled his ears.

Summer… He _loathed_ summer.

It was the beginning of the summer months that, every year, the villagers at the base of his mountain decided to attempt to placate him a female sacrifice.

He didn't know where they had gotten _that _bright idea, and honestly wished that they never had.

Each summer ever since he and Kirara had been unsealed, there had been a sacrifice sent, and each and every one of them had perished by their own hand.

Inu-Yasha cringed to think of it.

He knew that, soon, this would probably happen again: any day now, another hapless female would be sent to him and "to her death".

_Why me?_ He wondered, _Ah crap, why me?_

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead, though his ears tweaked back towards the castle as both Mayoki and Kirara emerged from it.

The giant neko yawned and stretched while Mayoki giggled and began to cartwheel through the grass.

Inu-Yasha watched, amused, and then pointed towards the small room at the other end of the garden that he used as a cooking area.

"Yo, breakfast's over there," he called.

"Yay!" Mayoki cheered.

She scampered over to the open door to fetch some food, and Kirara smiled and slid up beside Inu-Yasha.

"Our little bundle of joy, ne?" she joked.

"Oh, come _on_," Inu-Yasha sighed, giving the neko a gentle shove, "You're weird."

Kirara snickered and smiled before she turned, swishing her tails.

"Omelette again?" she asked.

"I only have eggs," he replied with a sigh.

Kirara chuckled.

"That's all right," she assured him, "I like your omelettes. Let's eat."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the sun began to rise higher into the sky, Kagome tilted her head upwards, enjoying the warm breeze against her face.

She had left the den of the wolves about an hour previously, after having a breakfast comprised of berries and leftovers from last night's hunt.

The girl was in an extremely good mood: not only had she helped a clan of bat youkai, but also, Haku was feeling quite a bit better than he had been.

She was almost positive that he was right on the verge of recovering.

Kagome smiled and began to hum softly as she walked, a slight bounce in her step.

She shifted the quiver that lay across her shoulder into a more snug position, though, after a few more paces, she began to hear the quiet whimpering of someone that was clearly in pain.

Worry jolting in her gut, Kagome paused and looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" she called, "Is there someone here?"

She heard the whimpering stall for a moment.

"Who… Who's there?" asked a soft, female voice.

Kagome bit her lip and edged towards the sound of the voice.

"My name's Kagome," Kagome said, "I'm a priestess and a healer. Are you hurt?"

"H… Hai…" the voice replied shakily, "But… Ano, you probably won't want to… help me…"

Kagome smiled sympathetically before she edged her way through the undergrowth.

After a moment, she spied, nestling against the base of a tree, a young girl.

She had blue hair and long, pointed ears that automatically identified her as a youkai.

"Hey…" Kagome said gently.

The girl turned, her bright, yellow eyes wide in what seemed to be shock.

She bit her lip nervously, but Kagome laid a consoling hand against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," she assured her.

"But… Miko-sama…" she breathed.

"Call me Kagome," Kagome said with a grin.

"Kagome-chan…" the girl said shyly, "Can't you see that I'm youkai?"

"Of course I can," the miko replied, "Am I supposed to care?"

The little girl's eyes widened and she gulped as Kagome moved a little closer to inspect her.

She cringed as she saw a large tear in the youkai's pant leg with blood seeping through it, and then she patted the girl's head consolingly.

"I think can fix this pretty quick," she said, "Who did this to you?"

"Ano… humans," she whispered, "But I… I managed to run."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, and then sat down in the dirt beside the girl.

She opened the satchel at her waist and felt through it for a moment before pulling out a small packet of bitter-smelling herbs.

"What's your name, hun?" she inquired.

"Kadori," the youkai said with a tiny smile.

Kagome smiled in return and then Kagome rolled up the girl's pant leg in order to see the wound.

The child whimpered and cringed at the sight of her blood and Kagome drew in a tiny gulp.

"Don't worry," she said, "I've seen worse."

Tenderly, she lowered the pack of herbs to the child's leg and rubbed it carefully up and down along the wound.

The youkai bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying out.

Kagome smiled sympathetically, but continued with her task, and then, gently, she plastered the packet against the wound.

Then, pulling an arrow from her quiver, she used its tip to tear a strip of cloth from the sleeve of her kimono.

Kadori looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"Kagome-chan… Your clothes…" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome assured her.

Carefully, she wound the cloth around the girl's leg and then tied it tight to keep the packet of herbs in place.

"There… It'll be all right now," the miko assured her.

The little girl smiled gratefully and gave a nod, but then she drooped her head, looking utterly ashamed of herself.

"What?" Kagome asked puzzledly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… sorry Kagome-chan," the girl mumbled, "I… lied to you."

Kagome stared at the girl and blinked, puzzled.

"What?" she inquired a little dumbly.

Sighing, the youkai stood, but, to Kagome's horror, was suddenly engulfed in bright flames.

Crying out in shock, Kagome jumped to her feet, unsure of what to do until, after a moment, the roaring blaze died down as swiftly as it had started and a woman with the same features, if not a little more mature, as the child, stood before her.

"Forgive me," the woman said quietly, "But I had to be sure that the tales were true."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the youkai, her mouth dropping open.

"You're… You're all right…" she breathed, "Oh, thank Kami! I thought you'd… combusted or something!"

The woman smiled gently.

"You were truly concerned," she said with a nod, "I see…"

Her smile broadened.

"Then you, most definitely, are the miko I sought out," she said confidently, "The youkai from this region keep praying to me, asking me to bless a young miko who helps them and their clans."

Kagome blinked, still a little dumbfounded.

"Praying… to you?" she repeated.

"Yes," the youkai replied, "You see, child, I'm Kadori, one of the neko Goddesses of this land."

Kagome's jaw dropped and, hurriedly, she dipped her head in a bow.

"I… I had no idea," she said.

"I know you didn't," Kadori said gently.

She patted the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"That's the point," she laughed, "You helped me without thinking twice. It's just like the youkai told me."

She laid a claw against Kagome's forehead and smiled.

"I, the Neko Goddess, Kadori, bless you for your compassion," she said softly.

Kagome stared, shocked, and suddenly, felt a rush of warmth through her veins.

"Whoa…" she breathed, amazed, "Th… Thank you."

The woman smiled and tilted her head slightly before she held out a clawed hand to Kagome.

A warm, orange light glowed in her palm for a moment before a necklace adorned with a crystal fang appeared.

"Take it," Kadori urged gently.

Slowly, Kagome nodded and took the necklace from the youkai, and then slipped in over her head and around her neck.

"Thank you," Kagome repeated politely.

Kadori smiled once more, tweaked the girl's nose in a youkai sign of affection, and then, slowly, faded into nothing before her eyes.

-

Kagome stared at the spot where the Goddess had been for a moment, still feeling a little shocked.

Sighing a little shakily, she glanced down at the necklace to be sure that it was real, and, indeed, it was.

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself and then smiled slightly.

"Well, that sure was nice of her," she mumbled aloud.

She took the crystal fang in between two of her fingers and stared at it, admiring it for a moment before she, to her alarm, heard voices coming from her left.

"That… That _can't _be _our_ priestess…"

"Surely tis! How can ye mistake the girl?"

"But… she made some pact with a _youkai_! That _can't _be her!"

Kagome's gut jolted and twisted with utter horror and she turned slowly.

To her left, she spotted a tiny regiment of men from her village, a few baring old, makeshift weapons.

"Oh, Kami…" she breathed, "N… No…"

_This… This isn't happening! This did NOT just happen!_

"M… Miko-sama…?" One man asked hesitantly, "Are you… well?"

"What?" Kagome blurted, her eyes wide, "Of _course_ I'm well, what are you talking about?"

"Then why did ye treat with a youkai?" one of the older men rasped, pointing a trowel at her.

"Because… Because she was _hurt_, that's why!" Kagome replied harshly.

Many of the men gasped with utter shock.

"But miko-sama…" one breathed in horror.

"Isn't it the miko's duty to help someone in need?" Kagome demanded, "It doesn't matter who!"

"So, you've turned traitor on us?" asked another, "You've sided with the youkai! Oh… The shame…"

"There's no shame!" Kagome spat, "None!"

More gasps.

"How dare you judge me, after all I've done for you people?" Kagome growled.

Frowning, one of the younger, stronger looking men took a step towards her.

"Hmmm…" he muttered, "She's clearly possessed."

"Wh-What?" both she, and the other villagers demanded.

"That's stupid!" Kagome yelled.

"Our… Our poor priestess," a man muttered sadly, shaking his head.

"What do we do?"

"Put her out of her misery…?"

She saw a man jerk his head to the side, and another one began to walk towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror and, reluctantly, she pulled her bow and an arrow from her quiver.

"How dare you?" she demanded, "I can't believe you! If my father were still here, then he'd—"

The girl was abruptly cut short as, with a thud, a large, heavy stick was crashed down over the back of her head.

-

With a groan, Kagome slumped forward and then toppled to the ground, falling out of consciousness before she even hit the dirt.

Slowly, the men around her closed in, staring down at her crumpled body sadly.

"Our poor priestess," one whispered sadly again.

Many folded their hands and began to pray, and the man who had hit Kagome sniffed and wiped his eyes before squatting down to her side.

"She's still alive," he mumbled, "What… What do we do?"

After a moment, the man who had first claimed that she was possessed pointed up to the palace at the top of the mountain.

"Take her there, to the youkai Lord," he said sternly, "It's the only thing _to_ do, since she's possessed by a youkai herself… Besides, we were going to need to send a sacrifice soon, anyway."

A few of the men nodded stiffly.

"What… What do we tell Lady Yui?" an older man inquired shakily.

"We tell her the truth… That our Lady Kagome's soul was stolen by a youkai," another man replied, "Come on, let's get this over with."

He lifted Kagome's body, freeing her fingers from the tangled bowstring and the broken shaft of her arrow.

"Someone bind her," someone suggested, "In case she wakes up… Who knows what a demon in our miko's body might do."

Quickly, rope was brought and they tied the girl's hands and feet together tightly, and then, just in case she were to wake up and begin to spew youkai curses at them, a man gagged her a little less than efficiently by tying a length of cloth around her mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, the humans began the long trek up the mountainside.

Five of them went: one carrying the unconscious and utterly helpless priestess, while the four others stood on guard, watching for youkai.

As they travelled, they were unaware that they were being closely monitored.

-

In the treetops, two centipede youkai watched with curious, but worried eyes.

"_Is that our priestess they have?"_ one wondered.

"_I think it is…"_ the other hissed, _"What in the seven hells are they doing with her?"_

"_Are they going to hurt her?"_ the first asked.

"_She looks hurt… I scent her blood…"_ said his companion.

"_How dare they…?"_ he growled.

"_What have they done to her?" _the youkai demanded, _"They've stuck her limbs and sealed her mouth."_

"_We must warn the wolves," _the first suggested, _"Was she not most dear to them?"_

The other youkai bobbed his head in a nod and the two scuttled off as fast as their sticklike legs could carry them.

-

The forest was soon abuzz with stories of Kagome's capture, but the humans were deaf to them.

As they approached the massive gates of the Western Palace, they all began to feel rather afraid.

Hurriedly, they laid Kagome down in the dirt, and one man removed the gag: now that they were so far away from the village, her words, if any, could do no harm.

Another swiftly carved a message to the youkai Lord in a nearby, flat stone, and then, sadly, the men stalked off, offering quiet prayers to what they thought to be the lost soul of their beloved miko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ow…"

Inu-Yasha rubbed at the back of his head tenderly and Kirara gave him a look that all but asked him if he were insane.

"Are you all right?" she asked instead, and Inu-Yasha shrugged, puzzled.

"I dunno," he admitted, "But… Suddenly, the back of my head _really _hurts."

"Strange," Kirara commented.

Inu-Yasha nodded, and then tilted his head, his ears twitching to the sounds from the forest.

"_They've brought another one! Another human girl!"_

"_Another sacrifice?"_

"_Baka humans… Don't they know anything?"_

The whispers of various forest youkai filtered into his ears and he cringed, his sensitive hearing appendages drooping.

"They've come again," he grumbled, "They're early."

"Ah, damn," Kirara grumbled.

-

Sighing, Inu-Yasha stood and padded out of the room and into the front garden of his home.

_Damn, fucking head… _he thought grumpily, rubbing at the back of his skull again, _What the crap? Just my fuckin' luck that they'd come early… Ugh…_

He could smell the human scent lingering in the air and he cringed as his nose also caught the scent of blood.

Grumbling, his mood becoming even worse, he decided to attempt to get the ordeal over with.

With one, fluid leap, he was over the wall and, to his surprise, at the side of a limp, unconscious girl's body.

Inu-Yasha frowned.

"Oh… Oh for… for cryin' out loud!"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Not another one," he groaned.

"What're you going to do with her?" Kirara inquired.

Inu-Yasha nearly jumped and he looked to his side to see Kirara peering down at the girl inquisitively.

The hanyou sighed, not even bother to ask her how she had arrived so quickly.

"No clue," Inu-Yasha sighed.

He kneeled to the unconscious girl in the grass and, sliding his palm under her head, tilted her face skyward. He cringed once more as he felt warm, sticky blood oozing through her hair.

"She's pretty," Kirara commented, "A lot nicer looking than the others."

Inu-Yasha snorted disdainfully.

"Most likely, it just means she'll hate me even more," he said quietly, "She's probably a princess or something."

"Aw, don't be like that Inu-kun," the neko purred, sliding up beside him and licking his cheek, "Maybe this one'll be different."

Inu-Yasha sighed again as he looked at the girl's face.

He felt almost like he knew her; her face jogging some vague memory in the back of his head that he still couldn't quite figure out.

For some reason, he felt… _weird_… almost drawn to her.

He shook his head violently.

What the hell? He had only just met… Not even that actually, she wasn't even conscious yet!

_And she won't like me; she'll think I'm a monster, just like everyone else…_

"I hope," Inu-Yasha replied with a weak laugh, and as soon as Kirara had turned her head, he whapped himself hard in the temple with his fist.

But, for some reason, other than the fact that he was almost positive that he had seen her before, it seemed extraordinarily important to him that this girl liked him.

Probably because he didn't think he'd be able to take another girl going all kamikaze on him.

-

The hanyou blew out another sigh and then, as his eyes roamed the girl's face in a final attempt to recognize her, he spotted a flat rock just to her right.

It had rough writing scratched into it's surface.

"Hrrm?" He said, tilting his head to read it, "'Oh exalted youkai Lord, please take this girl and leave our village at peace. You may do as you wish with her; devour her or use her to relieve your lustful urges…"

Inu-Yasha jolted.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, "They want me to fuckin' _FUCK_ her!"

He sighed and drooped his head.

"Not nice…" he muttered.

"Most definitely not," Kirara agreed, growling slightly.

"Look, I've never even kissed a girl, let alone _done it_… What the hell…?" he mumbled.

He turned his attention away from the stone and tilted the girl's head again, and noticed a dark bruise on her forehead.

If she had been hit in the back of the head, like the blood suggested, that was most likely where she fell…

His lip curled in a snarl. Already, protectiveness was surging through his veins…

_Damned dog blood…_

He sighed.

_Actually… I like my dog blood. Never mind… But DAMN…_

He gently ran his finger over the bruise, and his eyes swiftly traced over the rest of the girl's body, searching it for any more visible bruises. None. At least, none that weren't under her kimono. But he did notice something else.

Ropes.

There were ropes fastened tightly around the girl's wrists and ankles.

"SHIMATTA!" Inu-Yasha cursed loudly, drawing a bemused look from Kirara.

Muttering curses at himself for not noticing earlier and whoever had done this to her under his breath, he lowered her head and severed the ropes binding the girl with a quick flick of his claws.

As he pulled the ropes away, he saw the girl twitch slightly, and then begin to shift uncomfortably.

Kirara looked from the girl to the ropes and back.

"Oh, so that's what was wrong with her," she said, "That makes sense."

Inu-Yasha nodded his agreement and watched as the girl's hand began to slowly clench and unclench, taking in small handfuls of grass and squeezing them as if she was try to strangle them. She groaned, and let out what seemed to be a small half-growl.

"I think she's coming to," Inu-Yasha said quietly.

He cupped the girl's cheek once more, tilting her face up to allow her more breathing room.

He saw her eyelids begin to flutter.

_Please don't scream_, he thought, bracing himself, _Please, for the love of Kami-sama, don't you dare fucking scream…

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

From all my experiences, I have been able to determine one thing: human ignorance is going to be the destruction of our world.**_

_**Human study records from the Okami Youkai Clan

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Safety and Loss

* * *

Kagome's head spun: she felt like there was a tiny person inside her, mashing her brain up with chopsticks.

Her stomach turned over and she did her best not to retch as a deep, stabbing ache ebbed from the back of her skull.

She groaned and winced, tears of pain coming to her eyes.

Where was she? Why wasn't there anyone to help her?

The droplets of saltwater began to trickle down her cheeks as she vaguely recalled the betrayal she had endured, and, she realized, she had never longed for her father so much in her entire life.

She silently pleaded for his spirit to come, to consol her.

She wished for her mother, or for her brother Sota… or Koga…

Her heart ached as she slowly realized that, wherever she was, none of them could help her now.

-

Suddenly, she began to be able to discern voices above her.

One was a boy, someone probably around Kagome's age, who spoke with angry growls lacing his words, and the other was a young woman who seemed to be trying to consol him.

Kagome could barely make out their words though; she was much too dazed.

She _could_ tell, however, that the boy was swearing quite a bit.

-

Slowly, the girl forced her eyes open, though was alarmed to find her vision badly scrambled; she could barely see the face of the boy who was leaning over her.

"Shit, she's awake," she heard him say.

"Stop cursing so much," the woman sighed, and then Kagome saw a large puff of tawny yellow enter her line of sight, "Are you all right, honey?"

Kagome blinked, taking a minute to comprehend the words, before she slowly shook her head.

"…Hurts…" she whispered.

She cringed before she looked between the two speakers. The boy seemed to have silver hair and red eyes, and the woman… the woman looked like a large animal of some sort.

Kagome nearly sighed in relief.

That meant they were youkai, weren't they?

And, as crazy as it sounded, she suddenly felt safe and reassured.

Most of the youkai of the region were allied to her: they wouldn't hurt her, would they?

-

She saw the large, furry blob draw closer to her and she felt a gentle lick against her forehead.

"Poor girl," the woman's voice whispered, "Don't cry: it'll be all right."

Kagome nodded slowly, but she could still feel tears streaming down her face.

"Why won't she stop?" the boy inquired, seeming both irritated and concerned at the same time.

"Don't be harsh," the woman chided, "She's probably delirious."

"Oh…"

Kagome squinted up at the boy, and then looked towards the furry creature.

"C… Can you… help… me…?" she managed to mumble, "P… Please…?"

The boy above her jolted in surprise and he slid his palm under her head to give her a little support.

"What's wrong wench?" he asked swiftly, only to be batted roughly in the head by the other creature's long tail.

"Hey!" he growled, "Kirara, what the hell what that for?"

"Be civil!" she said sternly, "Kami-sama, how would you like some stranger calling you "wench" after being knocked out?"

"Okay, one: I'm a guy," the boy sighed.

"That's beside the point," the woman grumbled, "Be nice."

Kagome blinked, a little surprised.

"N… No, don't… be… mad," she said quietly, "It's okay… I… don't mind…"

Both creatures looked down at her and the boy lifted her up gently. She cringed and groaned as her wound throbbed and she could feel panic spring through his hand.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

Kagome shook her head and scrunched her eyes shut.

"Gomen," she breathed, "It… It really… hurts…"

"Understandable," the boy said quietly, "You're bleeding pretty badly."

"Am I?" Kagome inquired a little dumbly.

She attempted to lift her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, but she felt as if she could barely move.

Her arm dropped limply back into the grass and the boy above her blew out a sigh.

Cautiously, he lifted her into his arms, letting her rest her wound against the crook of his arm in an attempt to sooth the ache slightly.

She drew in a trembling gulp of air and closed her eyes slowly.

"May I have your hand for a moment?" she inquired.

"Eh?" the boy asked, "Mine?"

Kagome nodded and so, after shifting the support of the girl onto one knee, he took her small palm inside his.

Kagome's brow dipped for a moment and she slid her hand over his, feeling along his sharp claws to be sure that he was a youkai.

Once she was convinced, she managed a tiny smile.

"What?" he demanded.

"You're youkai," she breathed, "I'm… I'm glad…"

Frowning, the youkai boy looked down at her in utter puzzlement.

"You… You're not scared?" he asked.

"No," Kagome said softly, "Because… Because if you were human… you… you'd probably try to kill me…"

"Why aren't you scared that I'm gonna do that anyway?" the boy asked, only to receive another smack upside the head.

He grunted in annoyance and, quietly, Kagome snickered and gave his clawed hand a squeeze before hers slipped from his grasp.

"Why?" she repeated, "I… I'm not sure… I guess it's because I've had more positive experiences with youkai than negative ones."

"Lucky," he commented, "Hey… You conscious enough to remember your name?"

"I'm… Kagome," Kagome replied quietly.

"Ah. All right. I'm Inu-Yasha, and behind me here is Kirara… I'm going to bring you inside now."

"Inside…?" the miko repeated quietly as her mind began to swim dizzily again.

"Yes honey, to a nice, warm bed… Where you can rest in safety, okay?" the woman she presumed was Kirara said gently.

"Oh… all right…" the girl replied weakly.

She felt herself reel once more, and then, dizzily, she sank back into darkness, slumping in the youkai's arms.

-

Inu-Yasha stared down, concerned, at the unconscious priestess.

"Damn…" he mumbled, "She looks pretty bad off, ne?"

Kirara nodded her agreement and sighed.

"She looks very pale," she agreed, "Poor thing… I wonder… Why do you think her own village did this to her?"

"Why do you think that village sends _any_ girls up here?" Inu-Yasha sighed, rolling his eyes, "Because they're stupid, superstitious humans."

"I wish that there could be more villages like the one we used to live in," Kirara commented, her ears drooping, "Remember that?"

Inu-Yasha sighed and nodded, reminiscing slightly.

"Yeah… They all actually liked me there," he said, amused, "I wonder if any of them still remember us?"

Kirara shrugged one shaggy shoulder and then, slowly, Inu-Yasha pushed himself to his feet, cradling the unconscious girl carefully.

Holding her close so that he wouldn't aggravate her head wound, he turned back to the open palace gates where, a little hesitantly, Mayoki stood, waiting.

"Inu-kun? Kirara-chan?" she inquired, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry honey, some humans just left a girl here is all," Kirara said as she prowled up to the child's side, "We're going to take care of her. Right Inu-Yasha?"

She tilted her head over her shoulder and the hanyou gave her a nod.

"Yeah… We're… gonna take care of her," he agreed.

He jerked his head towards the garden, so Kirara gently gave Mayoki a push with her snout, guiding her back past the gates.

Inu-Yasha followed, and as soon as he was behind the doors, they began to slowly shut behind him as if pushed by huge creatures on either side.

-

As the girl in his arms let out a tiny groan, Inu-Yasha jolted and clutched her closer.

He padded through the garden and cut his eyes at the closest door as Kirara guided Mayoki away to begin to play with her, pawing a large, wooden ball towards her.

The door slid open swiftly before Inu-Yasha's feet and he carried Kagome inside and down the hall towards his bedroom.

Pausing in between his room and another, he pondered over where he should place the girl.

After considering his options, he turned to his own room and the heavy wooden door slid back.

He walked to his bedside and, gently, lay the girl down in the bundle of sheets that was his bed.

Pulling the blankets up to her neck, Inu-Yasha tucked her in to ensure that she would stay warm and comfortable.

He drew back slowly and let his eyes trace her small form.

She looked so fragile… So… _delicate…_

Pity beat with his heart for a moment and he leaned closer again, peering at the dark bruise that marred Kagome's pale skin.

Sighing, he reached out a tentative finger to touch the small bump. She winced against the contact and let out a tiny whine.

Inu-Yasha frowned slightly and let some of his powers seep through his claw and into the girl's head.

He watched with satisfaction as the bruise healed under his finger.

Then, he slid his palm under her bangs and felt for a fever.

He grumbled in quiet annoyance when he found that she was, indeed, warm.

The hanyou let out another sigh and leaned backwards.

He wondered what had caused the humans of Kagome's village to bring her as a "sacrifice" to him.

Usually, he felt resentful of the girls who were brought to him.

Normally, they were terrified of him, but this girl… she was different.

She knew he was youkai, and she wasn't scared at all.

Empathy pulsated inside him once more.

He wondered how he could bring himself to tell her that he couldn't let her go home.

He wondered how he could tell her that she may never see her family and friends again.

Inu-Yasha raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed at them in frustration.

He didn't want to upset her, but…

-

Inu-Yasha's ear tweaked as Kirara poked her head into the room and blinked inquisitively at him.

"Inu-Yasha, do you want some help with her?" the neko inquired.

"Um… Sure… You wanna get me a damp cloth for her head?" he asked.

Kirara nodded and slipped from the room once more.

Inu-Yasha gulped and then he sat on the bed.

He crossed his legs and cradled his chin in his hand, deciding that he would wait until Kagome woke up to treat her injury: he needed her verbal input to determine just how serious it was.

-

The hanyou sat quietly by the unconscious girl's side for a few moments, intrigued as he watched her body rise and fall with her breathing.

He had never been this close to a girl his own age without her screaming before…

He watched as the girl's lip began to quiver in her sleep, and she clutched the blankets around her close, pressing them against her body nervously.

She began to whimper softly into them and Inu-Yasha's eyes grew round.

Was Kagome having a nightmare of some sort, or was she in pain?

Was she crying?

He scooted closer, concerned, and he watched her breaths become shorter and faster.

She coughed quietly and Inu-Yasha could see her eyelids begin to part.

He jolted and leapt from the bed swiftly, staring down at the girl.

To his horror, he scented salt water.

-

Kagome looked up at the boy slowly and blinked.

She could still barely see; he was almost a complete blur.

Panic took her for an instant, though the warmth around her soothed her slightly.

She quivered and blinked again.

The pain in her head had lessened a tiny bit, but it was still enough to bring tears to her eyes.

She attempted to sit up, but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder push her back down.

"Relax," she heard Inu-Yasha's voice say, "Stay down. You're hurt."

Kagome gulped and stared at him with watery eyes, and then, suddenly, she remembered the village.

She remembered the smiling face of her mother and brother. She remembered the dog she had fed. She remembered the men who had betrayed her; she remembered the blow that knocked her down.

An ache of utter treachery welled up in her heart and tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

How could they do this to her?

How could they even think of sacrificing her, after all she had done for them?

-

Above her, Inu-Yasha stared down at her, shocked as large tears streamed from her eyes.

Had he said something wrong?

"Uh, wench, you okay?" he inquired a little dumbly.

He knew she wasn't okay, but he didn't know what else to ask.

Kagome slowly shook her head and she turned, sobbing softly into the pillow.

The hanyou, flustered, had to think about what to do for a moment before he sat down on the bed again and patted her blanket-covered shoulder.

"Hey, relax, it's gonna be okay," he assured her.

Kagome shook her head and clutched tightly to Inu-Yasha's pillow.

Inu-Yasha had no idea what to do. He rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to consol her, though she merely began to wail.

Surprised, he jerked his hand away.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Was she suddenly scared of him?

"Kagome, I… I ain't gonna hurt you," he muttered, "Don't be afraid, all right?"

Kagome hiccupped uncomfortably, and tilted her head, looking puzzledly up at the boy.

"Afraid…?" she repeated softly.

She shook her head and coughed, weakly wiping at her eyes with her knuckles.

"No… s'not that…" she breathed.

She couldn't help but cough again, and she wrapped one arm up around the pillow and held it close, biting her quivering lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I just… I just…"

She choked, unable to complete her sentence, and she pulled the pillow down against her chest and hugged it tightly.

The girl drew in a quivering breath, and, tentatively, Inu-Yasha reached out to her.

His hand stalled in midair, however: somehow, he doubted contact with him would be very reassuring.

His hand dropped limply to his side and he watched the miko cry, feeling completely useless and awkward.

"Um… Is there… anything I can do to help?" he asked cautiously.

Kagome shook her head and choked out a soft sob.

"I just… can't believe they'd… I can't believe that they'd want to… to sacrifice me…"

she whispered, her voice tight, "They… wanted to send me up to the mountain palace."

Inu-Yasha jolted and looked, a little guiltily, to the floor.

"You're… You're _at_ the mountain palace," he muttered.

Kagome blinked up at him in surprise and squinted against her tears.

"I… I am?" she inquired quietly.

Inu-Yasha gave a nod and Kagome felt relief spark inside her.

"So… So I was right…?" she asked.

Weakly, she scrabbled for his hand, and then took it in between both of hers, giving it a hopeful squeeze.

"So, are you the Cursed One?" she inquired softly.

Biting his lip, Inu-Yasha clenched his fist and nodded.

"Hai… They've called me that," he replied.

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

She closed her eyes and patted his hand before she released him.

"Heh… I knew you weren't evil," she whispered.

Inu-Yasha stared down at her, puzzled.

He wasn't quite sure why, but her words made him smile.

"Well, uh… thank you," he said, and then carefully touched her head, "Listen… Uhm, I understand that you're upset, but… can you relax? I mean… umm…"

He paused, rubbed at his forehead, and then sighed.

"You're hurt," he said simply.

He tucked the blankets up around her gently.

"And I… I wanna help, okay?"

Kagome nodded slightly and managed to give him a small smile.

"Arigato," she mumbled.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked at her words and his heart swelled.

She had given him a "thank you". It made him feel… _good_.

Though he knew it probably wasn't anything personal; she was, most likely, just being polite.

-

In any case, the boy lifted Kagome's head carefully in his palm. He could feel her sticky blood beginning to coat his hand, and he saw that his sheets we stained with red.

She groaned and Inu-Yasha cringed.

"Okay, how bad is it?" he inquired.

"Pretty bad…" Kagome whispered in reply, "I… I can barely see…"

Inu-Yasha frowned and cursed softly under his breath.

"I don't understand; why did they hurt you like this?" he growled.

"They… thought I was possessed," she said, "That's why they sent me to be sacrificed…"

"Listen girl, there is not going to be _any_ sacrificing," Inu-Yasha assured her, "I've never killed any humans who've been brought up here."

Kagome blinked up at him in puzzlement.

"So… what, do you have a mob of girls up here?" she joked.

Inu-Yasha's eye dropped to the ground and he shook his head.

"No…" he said softly, "They… um… they killed themselves."

Kagome frowned, baffled, and she weakly raised her hand to pat Inu-Yasha's cheek.

He jolted in shock and his gaze shot up to lock with Kagome's.

"Why would they do that…?" she asked, "C'mon, don't tell me they were actually _scared_ of you."

"If you could see me, you'd probably be scared too," Inu-Yasha replied grimly, "But enough. Let's look at that wound of yours, huh?"

He tilted Kagome's head to the side to get a better look at the wound in the back of her head, though, at the sight of it, he had to stop himself from yelping in alarm.

The under her hair, he could see a black-blue bruise and a long gash that was probably caused by something sharp at the end of whatever she had been hit with.

Aside from that, Inu-Yasha was also almost positive that her skull had cracked.

Blood oozed from the wound and gushed onto his fingers.

Kagome let out a whimper and, swiftly, Inu-Yasha brought some of his magic into his claws and pushed their tips carefully into Kagome's wound.

"Wh… What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

"Listen," he said, trying to sound reassuring, "Kagome, I have… I have a bunch of weird types of magic in me. Right now, I'm trying to use some healing magic to fix your head, okay?"

"Why? What's wrong with my head…?" she inquired, soft worry hanging in her voice.

Inu-Yasha sighed and he watched a red aura begin to spread along his arm and then leak down into Kagome's wound.

He gulped, and the ache in his head began to grow worse.

Healing, for him, was hard because he was required to use some of his own life-energy to complete the task, and often, in doing so, the pain of the injuries he was curing were transferred to him.

"Girl, your skull's probably cracked," Inu-Yasha stated, "I'm surprised that you're even conscious. I guess you're in shock, ne?"

Kagome blinked puzzledly, but slowly, her eyelids drooped shut.

She could feel her pain being soothed by a strange, warm energy that was flowing into her body.

"Inu… Yasha…?" she asked quietly, "Am I… going to live…?"

"Hai, now you are," the hanyou replied, "Be glad that I can do this, or you'd probably be dead within the hour."

His head pulsed with a migraine as Kagome looked up at him, her watery eyes wide with anxiety.

He clenched his jaw and continued, pouring energy into Kagome until he could see the gash on her head closing.

After a moment, he pulled his claws from her skin. The tiny marks healed almost automatically, and despite the pain that was now in his head, he smiled.

The girl would definitely be all right now.

-

Kagome blew out a sigh of relief and she sank down into the covers.

Drowsiness took her: it came on so powerfully that she couldn't even open her eyes again.

"Inu-Yasha… Arigato…" she mumbled sleepily.

Within moments, Kagome had drifted off to sleep again.

Inu-Yasha pulled his legs onto the bed and stared at her thoughtfully.

As he wondered what she would say when she woke up again, he became uncomfortably aware of the blood that covered his hands and his haori.

Slightly annoyed, he pulled the haori off and wiped his hands on it: he was going to have to wash it anyway, so it didn't matter if it got dirtier.

He checked his white underkimono for any trace of blood and was relieved to find none.

He heard large paws padding down the hallway towards the room.

After a moment, Kirara poked her head into the room, a damp cloth dangling carefully from her teeth.

"Thanks Kirara," Inu-Yasha said.

He held out a hand and the giant neko daintily placed the cloth in his palm.

"How is she?" she asked, concerned.

She pointed her snout towards Kagome as Inu-Yasha leaned towards her and carefully placed the cloth against her forehead.

"She's going to be okay," the hanyou replied, "I healed her a bit."

Kirara stared at him, her red eyes narrowing with disapproval.

"That was nice of you," she began, but Inu-Yasha could tell by her tone that he was in for a lecture, "But seriously, Inu-Yasha, you've all ready used up a lot of your energy bringing Mayoki back to life. Don't overexert yourself."

"It was just a bit of a cut," he lied.

"It doesn't matter," Kirara snapped.

Inu-Yasha jumped at her harsh tone, but in an instant, the youkai's gaze softened and she licked the hanyou's cheek.

"Honey, I just worry, okay?" she said gently, "I know that healing others hurts you. I just… I don't want to lose you, all right?"

Inu-Yasha blinked in surprise, though he secretly felt touched.

"Don't worry," he said, forcing a confident smirk onto his face, "You ain't gonna be rid of me for a while."

The large neko puffed up her fur slightly and then pressed her body close to Inu-Yasha, surrounding him in a comforting, tawny blanket of fur.

"I'm glad," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deep in the woods, where a small, clean river sparkled in the sunlight, the okami youkai Koga knelt down to take a swift drink.

He was parched: he had been running around the woods for hours.

Why?

Mostly to hone his skills as he ducked and weaved through the branches of trees, and leapt over small valleys in between cliffs and hills.

His goal?

To impress Kagome, of course!

Despite what she said, he was still determined to win her over.

In his mind, he still had a slim chance before she was to go to meet her "mystery man".

Just thinking about the girl made Koga's tail wag.

He cupped his hands and scooped up some water, thirstily slurping it down.

Falling back onto his rump, he carefully massaged a bruise on his foot.

Distracted as he was, after a moment, he felt an odd, but strong aura pulsing from behind him.

Puzzled, he tilted his head to look over his shoulder.

The aura ebbed from a tree, though he could see nothing unusual about it.

Standing, Koga curiously walked to the tree and laid his palm against the bark.

Tentatively, he sniffed it, and then tapped it slightly.

After a moment, he began to see a faint, pink glow seeping through a crack in the bark.

Koga nearly jumped in alarm, though he couldn't wrench his eyes away and, slowly, three tiny shards of pink dropped out of the tree and onto the dirt below with a clink.

Koga blinked with surprise, and then, cautiously, he knelt down and gave one of the shards a poke.

When nothing happened, Koga let out a sigh of relief, and he scooped the tiny fragments into his fist before he stood again.

The okami eyed them over with interest, leaning back against the tree they had fallen from.

The pink objects seemed to be small fragments of a jewel.

Koga turned them and watched them sparkle in the sunlight, and he grinned.

He knew Kagome had a soft spot for shiny objects; perhaps he could give them to her as a present.

He snickered to himself, but then, the aura of the jewels began to pulsate again.

Koga stared at them intently, and then, another idea popped into his head.

If they had such a strong aura, maybe if he placed them inside himself, he would become stronger as well: that way he could impress Kagome with them _before_ he gave them to her!

Koga nodded to himself: he liked this idea a lot more.

Carefully, he took one of the three shards and pressed it to his arm.

Just as he had suspected it would, it sank into his skin.

He felt a warm rush of strength in his arm and he grinned, and then swiftly repeated the process on each of his legs.

The youkai suddenly felt much lighter on his feet, but, just before he could test what these powerful jewels had done to him, he heard a rustling in the leaves above him.

-

Growling, Koga held up his fists, ready to fight, but to his surprise, two centipede youkai toppled from the tree above him and landed, grumbling, before him.

"_Baka!"_ one chided at the other, using a spindly leg to slap his head.

"_Baka yourself! You pushed me!"_

"_No, YOU pushed ME!"_

Koga lowered his fists and stared, confused, at the two bickering youkai until finally, one slapped the other again and then pointed at Koga.

"_Here's the okami," _he squeaked, _"Are you going to tell him, or shall I?"_

"Tell me what?" Koga inquired curiously.

The larger of the two youkai approached him, his antennae drooping in what seemed to be a display of remorse.

"_Your human has been taken,"_ he said sadly.

"My… human?" Koga inquired.

He felt his heart begin to sink.

_Oh Kami, please tell me they don't mean…_

"_The miko,"_ the other chimed in, _"We saw humans taking her up to the fortress of the Cursed One. She was badly wounded."_

Koga's insides jerked in horror and he gulped quietly.

"They… They took Kagome…?" he breathed worriedly, "No… You… You're wrong! They can't have…"

"_We're sorry,"_ the first youkai said softly, _"We knew she was dear to you. We thought we should tell you…"_

Koga clenched his fists and bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

He had no idea what or who the Cursed One was. Would he hurt Kagome? Take advantage of her? Was she all ready dead? And why would the humans want to hurt Kagome anyway? Wasn't she their miko?

"Tell me what you know about the Cursed One," Koga demanded, "Will he hurt Kagome? What's he like?"

"_The Cursed One is an inu youkai_,_" _the first centipede stated, _"I doubt he would hurt the miko. I have spoken with a neko youkai that lives with him. She has told me that he has never killed a human without cause. I doubt you have to worry about him."_

"And you trust this cat?" Koga asked swiftly.

"_Hai,"_ both youkai answered as one.

"_Though…"_ the smaller one mumbled softly, _"Your miko's wounds were grave… We're afraid that she is probably dead all ready."_

Koga felt his heart seize up in his chest, but he forced himself to appear calm.

"But… if she were still alive, the Cursed One wouldn't hurt her," he pressed.

"_Indeed,"_ the first centipede said.

Koga bit his lip as he felt his face beginning to heat up.

Kagome? Dead?

He forced the thought out of his mind. If he dwelled on it, he was sure to begin to weep.

He ground his teeth together, trying to force back the tightness that was all ready appearing in his throat.

"Why didn't you do anything to help her?" he growled softly.

"_Gomen,"_ the smaller youkai said sadly, _"But the humans had weapons… And we're very weak in comparison."_

Koga gave a slow nod and put his hand to his brow.

"Oh Kami…" he breathed, "I… I need to tell my parents…"

Before either of the centipedes could reply, Koga turned and bolted back towards the large cave that was his home.

-

Though he barely noticed it, Koga was moving much faster than usual.

His mind was completely on his friend.

How could this have happened?

_Kagome… Kagome's probably dead…_

He could feel his eye beginning to water, so he scrunched them shut tightly.

What would he do without her? Kagome had been his friend for years, and his entire pack adored her.

If she hadn't been there to help, his brother Haku would probably have died of his illness, and now, without Kagome, his condition might become worse again.

He balled his fists angrily as he ran, ignoring the branches that were whipping by his face and slicing into his skin.

"Baka ningen…" he whispered, his voice soft and tight, "_Baka!"_

_-_

Up ahead, he could hear the huge waterfall that cloaked his home, and without really thinking, he leapt through the curtain of water.

The cold sent a shiver up his spine and he rubbed the water out of his eyes as he feet skidded against the hard rock on the other side.

"Koga?"

Koga looked up from his hand to see his mother, Amaya, standing before him.

The woman had her long brown hair loosely tied back and she wore a light green kimono.

Her tawny-coloured tail gave a small wag, though her brow was furrowed with concern.

"Honey, are you all right?" she asked.

She approached him and cupped his cheeks.

"Your face is all torn up…" she muttered, "And you look depressed; what happened?"

Koga locked eyes with the woman briefly and then shuddered and leaned close to her.

Her eyes widened and she automatically took the boy into her arms, rubbing his back consolingly.

"Koga?" she asked gently.

"Mother…" he whispered, "Mother, it's… It's bad… Kagome is…"

The okami took in a deep breath and gulped loudly to attempt to clear his tightening throat.

"Kagome's… Kagome's probably dead…" he whispered.

Amaya felt a jolt through her body and she looked down at her son in horror.

"Koga, what do you mean?" she demanded swiftly.

"The humans … they… sent her as a sacrifice to the Cursed One," he muttered.

"What?" Amaya demanded swiftly, "Well, we need to rescue her before it's too late!"

"No, that's not it," Koga said swiftly, "No, I heard he wouldn't hurt her, but… the youkai who told me said that she had a serious head wound…"

He bit his lip and couldn't help but burry his face against his mother's shoulder.

"How could they do that to her?" he demanded quietly, "She was their miko! She… she was even a princess there!"

He drew in a quivering breath and hugged onto his mother.

"Why did they have to kill her…?" he whimpered.

Amaya barely knew what to tell her son, though she knew she could feel tears slowly beginning to well up in her eyes: Kagome had been almost like a daughter to her.

She stroked Koga's head and sighed.

"We'll tell your father," she said gently, "And we'll go to Kagome's village and settle this. Kagome's mother must be distraught…"

She tilted Koga's face upwards as stroked a claw gently across his forehead.

"There's… not much else we _can_ do… I'm sorry…"

Koga nodded and sighed deeply, clenching his fists tightly.

Amaya held him back by the shoulders and eyed him pityingly.

"Hey, what's wrong whelp?"

Koga looked to his right to see Unaro, his head tilted inquisitively.

Amaya sighed and pulled away from her son.

She took Unaro by the shoulders and whispered softly into his ear.

After a moment, his eyes grew wide and furious.

Growling angrily, he turned and slammed his fist violently into the rock wall.

It cracked, leaving a fist-sized crater after the sound of a small explosion rocked through the cave.

Other members of the pack, who were scattered around the cave, looked up at Unaro in shock.

On the other side of the cavern, Haku, wrapped in a blanket, nervously latched onto a grizzled wolf with one eye.

Something horrible must have happened for his father to be so angry…

-

Unaro began to breathe heavily, baring his fangs and laying his palm against the wall as if to hold himself upright.

Amaya rubbed his shoulder consolingly and then wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to comfort him.

He grasped onto her with one arm and clamped his eyes shut.

"Bastards," he snarled, "She… She was… Damn it!"

He rubbed his eyelids in utter frustration, and then looked to his son.

"Koga… I'm sorry," he muttered.

Koga looked to the floor sadly and then his eyes traced back to his father.

He knew that his father loved Kagome as if she were his own whelp.

Unaro sighed sadly, kissed his mate gently on the head, and then pulled away slowly.

After pacing for a moment, he prowled to a slightly raised outcrop of rock and strode to the top of it.

His kinsfolk looked up at him, curiosity and worry sparking on their faces.

"What is it, Unaro-sama?" a man inquired, tilting his head slightly.

The okami lord sighed and balled one fist slightly.

"My friends, listen," he said loudly, "I have…bad news…"

He sighed again, louder this time, and he cringed.

"One of our pack members… has been murdered," he said.

Gasps and panicked mutters echoed through the cave.

"Who?" a woman demanded, her eyes wide, and her daughter clutched nervously to her leg.

Unaro gulped and forced his face to remain as straight as possible.

"Our miko… Kagome," he said slowly.

The youkai around the cave gaped up at their leader, most in shock, some in utter horror.

Haku clutched even more tightly to the one-eyed wolf, small tears beginning to trickle down his face as his stomach turned over with terror.

"No…" he mumbled softly, and then raised his voice, "No… Father, it… it can't be…"

"Gomen," the man replied, bowing his head, "She was sent off as a sacrifice to the Cursed One by the humans of her village."

"Despicable!" cried a woman's voice.

"How dare they?"

"Bastards!"

"Unaro-sama, what do we do?" a man asked, jumping to his feet, "Do we go to this Cursed One and avenge her, or to the humans?"

"Both!" snarled a large, brown wolf, stomping a paw down on the rock.

"No," Unaro replied swiftly, "From all that I have heard of the Cursed One, he would not have killed our Kagome… But the humans who brought her to him wounded her head so badly that no human could have survived for very long."

Furious voices echoed around the cave, all shouting up at Unaro, suggestions for avenging the miko.

Unaro growled and held up one hand to quiet the youkai.

The yelling slowly died down, but the air radiated with tension.

"I'm going to go to her village," he said, "I'm going to talk to her mother and confront the ones who did this. Anyone who wants to come is more than welcome."

Automatically, over twenty youkai got to their feet, and Unaro eyed them over.

There were many of the younger males and females whose broken bones she had mended, a woman whose child she had saved, a man who had been gravely ill that she had cured… And two pups: Kio and his own son, Haku. Many of the wolves of the pack also got to their paws, eager to avenge their miko.

Unaro sighed and then looked over his shoulder to Koga and Amaya.

"I'm coming too," Koga said instantly.

"I know," Unaro said with a sad smile.

He stepped down from the small outcrop and Amaya walked to him and embraced him.

"I'll stay here," she said gently, "I'll watch over things."

Unaro's tail wagged slightly and he tilted her face upwards and gave her a kiss.

"Arigato," he said.

She smiled, her tail wagging as well, and Unaro beckoned the pack members to his side.

"We're leaving," he said.

Many of them nodded and a teenaged female by the name of Ai looked at him a little nervously, her light purple eyes wide.

She hesitantly tugged on his sleeve to draw his attention.

"Unaro-sama, should we… pretend like we're humans so they don't attack us?" she inquired.

"Good idea," Koga agreed, patting the girl's shoulder, "We should do that, Father."

The girl blushed slightly and Unaro nodded his agreement.

"Did you all hear that?" he inquired, "We're going to masquerade as humans, so hide your tails once we're in sight of the village."

After various affirmations were heard from the group, Unaro began to give them a short lecture about normal human behaviour, such as not using a foot to scratch behind one's ear.

Koga had heard the speech over and over again.

He sighed and closed his eyes as rage began to boil up inside him.

He could feel the powerful jewel shards inside his limbs pulsing with strength, and he tightly clenched his fists.

He was frightened, however: frightened that if he saw the one responsible for the fatal wound the centipedes had described, he would kill him… rend the man's head from his shoulders with his claws immediately.

_I hate them_… he growled mentally, _Kagome… Kagome didn't… even get to meet that guy she likes yet… How dare they take away her life like that?_

Her snarled softly to himself and then, as his father continued to talk, turned away.

He shouldered past the small gathering of youkai and walked to the waterfall.

He almost eagerly leapt through the spray to the other side and began to sprint away across the dew-laden grass.

Through the thundering roar of the water, he could hear his father call to him to wait, but he couldn't bring himself to.

_I'm going to avenge you Kagome…_ he thought bitterly, _I promise…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha folded his arms to his chest and leaned back against the wall, watching Kagome closely.

She was still asleep.

The hanyou didn't know why, but the girl intrigued him.

Watching her breathe in her sleep was almost hypnotic…

Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…

Inu-Yasha didn't normally watch others sleep but, normally, he wasn't afraid of a painful relapse occurring in either of the people who lived with him.

He cocked his head.

Why was this Kagome girl so different than most people?

She had been relieved that he and Kirara were youkai and she hadn't been frightened of him at all.

It was unusual, to say the least.

He stood slowly and paced the room for a few moments before he approached the bedside to take Kagome's temperature.

The girl was curled up on her side, clutching the bloody blankets tightly in her fists, though she looked rather peaceful and content.

Inu-Yasha frowned slightly and then reached forward. He pulled the damp cloth away from the girl and then felt her brow.

To his relief, her temperature was almost normal now.

He smiled slightly before he replaced the cloth.

His ear twitched as, behind him, the door slid open and Kirara padded into the room.

"Hey," she said at a whisper, "Go take a break. I'll watch her for a while."

Inu-Yasha turned to the neko and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, "I guess I'll make some food or something."

"Maybe some broth for her," Kirara suggested, pointing her snout at Kagome, "After that ordeal… Do you think she'll be able to stomach hard foods?"

"I'll make the broth, just in case," Inu-Yasha decided.

He picked up his bloody haori and quietly left the room, and Kirara carefully hopped onto the bed beside Kagome, wrapping her large, furry form around the miko.

Kagome shifted and leaned towards the neko's warmth happily, and Kirara smiled.

She closed her eyes and, after a few minutes, the human squirmed her way in between Kirara's front paws.

She chuckled slightly and then stuck out her tongue, running it over Kagome's head in an attempt to clean her.

The poor girl was coated in blood.

-

Kirara lay sleeplessly on the bed for a little less than an hour before the miko began to wake up.

The girl's fist lightly clenched onto her, and she unconsciously cuddled closer into the alluring warmth of the neko's fur.

Kirara opened her eyes slowly and smiled down at Kagome.

The girl shifted slightly and, slowly, her eyelids began to flutter.

Grey fogged up her vision for a moment before all she could see was tawny yellow.

Puzzled, she ran her fingers through the fur in front of her and she felt the creature around her begin to rumble with a guttural purr.

"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?" asked a gentle female voice.

Kagome looked up slowly to see a giant set of jaws descending towards her, and she cringed, only to receive an affectionate lick on the forehead.

She blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say until her memories were jogged in the back of her head.

The image of a blurry, yellow form and a boy with silver hair flashed in her mind.

"Who…? Are… you Kirara?" she inquired curiously.

The massive face drew backwards to reveal a cat with long, saber-like fangs and bright red eyes.

She smiled down at the human and nodded.

"Yes, hun, I am. Are you all right?"

Slowly, Kagome pulled herself away from Kirara, who rolled over and sat up on her haunches.

Groggily, the girl put a hand to her forehead, though she nodded.

"Hai… I think I'm… okay…"

She winced as she recalled the pain that had seared through the back of her head.

She tentatively pulled her fingers through her hair and could feel the damp where the blood used to be. She looked up at Kirara curiously.

"Did you… groom me?" she inquired.

Kirara chuckled and nodded, and Kagome smiled a little gratefully.

"You were covered in blood," the neko explained, "I thought you'd be uncomfortable."

"Arigato," the girl said.

She rubbed at her head a little absently and sighed.

"Where's… umm… Inu-Yasha? That's his name right?" she inquired.

"Yes, and he's just making some food," Kirara clarified, "He'll be back soon."

"Oh," Kagome replied quietly, and she gave the youkai a weak smile, "Okay, well… I want to thank him is all…"

She rubbed her skull again.

"He… healed me, right?"

Kirara nodded.

"Impressive," Kagome commented thoughtfully, and she smiled, "I can see again, which is good."

She pushed herself up onto her knees and eyed the room curiously.

Near the door, there were two candlesticks perched on high stands that glowed with a warm light.

There was a small chest near the foot of the bed, and the wooden walls were etched with small designs: Kagome couldn't tell if they had a purpose or if the owner of the room had merely become bored and scratched on the walls.

She then looked at the bed around her curiously.

It was held off the floor by four wooden legs and there were short, wooden poles on each corner that looked as if they had been sliced to be smaller by a set of claws.

"This is a nice room," she commented politely, "And an interesting futon. I've never seen one like this before."

"It's Inu-Yasha's," Kirara replied with a smile, "It's called a four-poster bed. Some traders came from another continent with them, so Inu-Yasha purchased quite a few of these."

"Oh really?" the girl inquired, and she turned to look at Kirara, but then noticed the blood that coated the blankets and pillow where she had been lying.

She put a hand to her mouth in shock and quelled a yelp.

"Oh… Oh no! I bled all over his sheets!" she exclaimed, and she bit her lip, "Agh, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kirara chided gently, "I'll clean them."

She stood and hopped from the bed and tugged at the sheets with her teeth.

Kagome slid off the bed, stumbled for an instant on numb legs, but then helped Kirara push the sheets to the floor.

The cat pawed them into a ball and then plucked the pillows from the bed and placed them on her pile.

"There are more blankets in that box," she said, nodding her head at the chest, "You should get some more rest. You have a fever, you know."

"Oh," Kagome said a little blankly, "Okay."

She strode a little hesitantly to the chest and opened it to find a small pile of unevenly folded blankets.

She pulled them out to see a messy bundle of clothes underneath that she assumed belonged to Inu-Yasha.

She dragged the blankets on top of the bed and Kirara smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Inu-Yasha will be back soon. Will you be all right by yourself?" she inquired.

"Hai, I think so," Kagome said, smiling slightly, "Kirara… Arigato… For taking care of me."

"It's no problem," the neko assured her.

She picked up the bloodied sheets and pillows in her mouth and padded from the room, flicking her tails.

-

Kagome stared after her for a moment before she flopped backwards onto the bed, pulling the blankets up around herself.

Her head reeled dizzily for an instant and she sighed, closing her eyes.

She was so… tired…

She bit her lip as she felt her heart clench painfully, her thoughts tracing to her mother and her brother Sota.

They would probably have been informed by now that she was either dead, or soon to be.

She desperately wanted to go home, to tell them that she was all right, but she instantly realized that that was not an option.

If the men who had sent her "to her death" saw her stride into the village, nearly unharmed, they would assume that the Cursed One, Inu-Yasha, had possessed her or killed her and was using her body as a puppet, as some of the more sinister youkai did to their prey.

"What am I supposed to do…?" she whispered aloud.

She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to keep them from welling up with tears.

Once more, her heart jolted in panic: what would happen if Koga heard about this?

The whole okami youkai clan, along with more than half of the youkai in the woods would be after the men in her village… or even after Inu-Yasha!

She groaned and turned over, squishing her face into the mattress below her.

_Why me…?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mayoki hovered over Inu-Yasha, watching curiously as he stirred a large pot of soup.

They sat in a small room that bordered on the garden that contained their food stores and had a fire pit in the center.

The young girl bounced up and down on her heels, and then leaned down over Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and smirked with amusement.

"Smells good," Mayoki commented with a smile.

Inu-Yasha laughed slightly and Mayoki hopped around to his side and sat down, cuddling up to his ribs.

He cut his eyes at her, his face becoming marred with red. Why did the whelp like him so much?

"Inu-kun?" she inquired quietly, "May I call you nii-san?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened slightly and he turned to the child, placing his chopsticks down on the floor beside him.

"Why… would you want someone like me… as your nii-san?" he inquired, frowning.

Mayoki merely smiled at him and folded her hands into her lap.

"Because you protected me," she said cheerfully.

Inu-Yasha blinked at her blankly.

"No one ever did that," Mayoki continued, smiling, "And you even…"

She trailed off, though her smile merely widened.

Inu-Yasha sighed and then stood.

He walked to a small cabinet and pulled out two bowls and a few pairs of chopsticks.

He ducked down in a dog-like squat and scooped some vegetables, rice, and broth into a bowl before he handed it to Mayoki.

"Arigato, Inu-Yasha nii-san," the girl said.

The hanyou rolled his eyes, though, secretly, the title made his heart swell.

He appreciated the fact that the little child wasn't, and had never been, afraid of him.

Inside, it meant a lot to him.

-

Inu-Yasha's ear tweaked to the sound of Kirara outside and he tilted his head to watch as she prowled past, his bloody sheets clutched in her jaws.

She placed them on the grass for a moment and then smiled.

"Kagome's awake," she said, "I'm going to wash these."

She picked up the sheets again and began to walk towards their water well.

"Okay!" Inu-Yasha called back to her.

He filled the other bowl with his concoction before he stood.

"I'm gonna go check on that girl," he said.

Mayoki nodded and continued to smile at him.

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow and stood, wondering why the child was so cheerful.

-

He stepped into the garden and walked across to the other side of his home to his room, but he paused outside the door hesitantly.

Inside, he could hear Kagome sit up and yawn quietly.

She still sounded exhausted.

"Um, hello? Someone out there?" she inquired.

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped and he felt his heart jolt slightly.

"Yeah," he called, "It's Inu-Yasha. You remember me, wench?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, sounding slightly amused, "Why are you waiting outside?"

Inu-Yasha froze, trying to contemplate an answer.

"Um… Because… you'll… You might be slightly _alarmed_ by what I look like," he admitted.

"Doubt it," Kagome said, "Please come in. This _is_ your room."

Inu-Yasha sighed and then, plucking up some courage, strode into the room, puffing out his chest confidently.

-

Kagome was sitting on his bed on her knees, a thick white blanket draped around her shoulders.

She peered at him curiously as he entered and her hazel eyes locked on his red ones.

He tried not to cringe against her gaze and braced himself for a scream or a yelp of shock, though none came.

-

Kagome looked at the boy and couldn't help feeling a little surprised.

She had expected him to be at least a _little_ frightening.

Before her stood a boy of her own age, maybe a little older, garbed in red hakama and a white underkimono.

He had long, silver hair that reached down to the middle of his back and eyes that were bright red with a slitted, green pupil.

A jagged, purple stripe rested on each cheek and on his wrists, though the most surprising thing had to be the triangular, white dog-ears protruding from his hair.

Kagome didn't know why, but she immediately liked him, and his face struck a familiar chord in the back of her head.

_Hmm… Have I… seen you before, Inu-Yasha?_

_-_

As she continued to stare at him, Inu-Yasha began to feel a little edgy.

_C'mon wench, don't just sit there… Say something…_

He bit his lip, exposing one of his inch-long fangs, and finally, Kagome gave him a smile.

"You said I'd be scared of you," she said, a snicker ringing in the back of her throat.

The hanyou felt his entire body tremble at her words.

_You're not…? Still…?_

He frowned slightly, though couldn't keep the façade going as Kagome gave him a polite bow.

After a moment's hesitation, he dipped his head slightly in return and then strode to her side to hand her the bowl and chopsticks.

"Here," he said a little gruffly.

"Arigato, Inu-Yasha-sama," the girl replied politely.

Inu-Yasha's eyes grew round with shock, and he shook his head swiftly.

"Just Inu-Yasha," he said.

"Huh?" Kagome replied, puzzled.

"No… No _sama_. Just Inu-Yasha," he repeated.

"Oh, okay," the miko said, smiling.

She took a tentative bite of the food he had given her, and, finding it quite to her liking, grinned at him.

"This is great," she said, "You made this?"

He nodded a little shyly and the girl's smile widened.

"Wow, you're good," she said.

"Uh… Thanks," Inu-Yasha replied, and he jerked his head at the bed, "Um, do you mind if I-?"

"No, no, go ahead," Kagome said swiftly, "It's your bed, not mine."

Inu-Yasha smirked slightly and sat down on the bed beside her, and then put his hand to her forehead.

She stalled and blinked in surprise, though he soon moved it away and nodded approvingly.

"Your fever's dropped," he stated.

"Oh good," the girl said, relieved, and then her smile returned, "Hey, Inu-Yasha? Arigato."

"Huh?" he inquired a little dumbly.

"Arigato. For healing me," she continued, "Like you said… I'd be dead without you."

She pushed her forefingers together a little shyly, and then placed the bowl of food to her side.

The images of the men from her village flashed across her mind and her chest suddenly tightened with despair, and she could help but take Inu-Yasha's hand, squeezing it and running her fingers along his claws in an attempt to calm herself.

Her face fell and Inu-Yasha looked at her, his ears perking straight up in alarm.

"What? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"It's just that…" she whispered quietly, "I… I…"

She cringed and slowly released his hand, her eyes showing both shame and appreciation.

"I can't go home now…" she whispered, "Damn them… Damn them!"

Angry tears boiled up in her eyes and she wiped them with her torn sleeve as Inu-Yasha watched, shocked, almost completely oblivious to the fact that she had held his hand.

"Don't they know…?" she whispered, "I… I can't be possessed! I honed my strength to _not _be! How dare they?"

She stared with blank fury at Inu-Yasha's wall, and the hanyou could feel the heat of her rage radiating from her body.

He could even taste it in the air.

"Um… Ka… Kagome-" he began, but she growled to herself and then started up again.

"Those baka! They've pretty much killed themselves!" she said a little shrilly, and she looked to Inu-Yasha, her eyes wide, "Inu-Yasha, more than half the youkai in this region are bound to attack my village once they hear that the militia brought me here to die!"

Inu-Yasha blinked at her with shock, trying to understand what she was talking about until he recalled a rumour that had spread up through the woods: that there was a human miko who would heal youkai living in the area.

_Wow, that… must be her, then,_ Inu-Yasha thought.

"So you've allied with most of these youkai?" he inquired.

Kagome nodded and Inu-Yasha hesitated for a moment before giving her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Well, once you're a bit better, we'll send out word to the youkai that you're safe, okay?" he suggested.

Kagome took a deep breath in an attempt to cool her anger, and she nodded.

"Hai," she agreed.

_What about the humans though? What about my mother, and Sota? What about my friends…? Ugh, and what about stupid Hojo? The moron's bound to be distraught: I can't have someone wailing over me if I'm not even dead!_

She sighed.

"Not to the humans though," she decided reluctantly, "I figure if they know, they'll assume I'm possessed again or that you're holding me prisoner."

Inu-Yasha nodded his understanding, and Kagome sighed, picked up the bowl again, and took a tentative bite of her meal.

"So…" she whispered after a moment, "What now?"

"I… don't know," Inu-Yasha admitted, "But… do you intend to go somewhere once you get better?"

"Maybe," Kagome said, "If… If that's okay."

The hanyou shrugged and looked regretfully to the floor.

"But see, that thing you explained with the humans is just the issue," he muttered, "If they see you, they'll probably try to kill you…"

_And I don't think I can take the weight of another dead girl on my conscience…_

"So, either I go really far away from here… start over…" she mumbled, "Or… what?"

She paused and scratched her head, thinking, and Inu-Yasha contemplated her options as well.

_She could stay here, _volunteered a small voice in the back of his head.

He raised his eyebrow at himself.

_What, and have her get all depressed missing her friends and stuff? I'm not gonna force her to stay, no way… But if I don't, she could be killed, easily, and I…_

He eyed her over and an urge to protect her surged through his body.

She was the first "sacrifice" who could understand that he had no intention of hurting her… The first who hadn't recoiled at the sight of him…

_I definitely don't want that,_ he concluded.

He sighed.

_Hey,_ suggested another corner of his mind, _Maybe she'll help me look for the shards of the Shikon no Tama? She's a miko, after all…_

So, with mixed emotions, Inu-Yasha sat up straight and stared at Kagome, determined.

"You'll stay here," he said decisively.

Kagome looked at him, surprised.

Wh… What?" she inquired, her eyes wide.

"You can stay _here_," the hanyou repeated, "I'm pretty sure it's the safest thing for you."

"You think?" she asked softly, "And… you'd let me stay…?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, you can have the room across the hall," he said.

Kagome blinked at him a little uncertainly before her mind played over her options again: he was right; staying with him probably _would_ be the safest thing for the time being.

"Okay," she said, smiling slightly, "Arigato."

"It's no problem," the hanyou assured her, "Though… if you don't mind, you'll need to help me with a few things."

"Yeah?" Kagome inquired curiously, "Like what?"

"Well, grocery shopping, for one," he admitted a little embarrassedly, "I can perform a concealment charm on myself, but if I get mad it sorta dissipates, so I can't go into any villages very often, looking like this."

He gestured to his eyes and let out a sigh, and Kagome nodded readily.

"I can do that," she said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said, "I'm looking for little shards of a powerful jewel, but I can't sense them. I figure a miko can, so… what do you say?"

Kagome nodded again and Inu-Yasha felt his heart leap with relief.

"Why do you want this "powerful jewel"?" the girl inquired.

"Oh…" Inu-Yasha said, sounding a little embarrassed, "I want to break my curse, and I heard it would help…"

"Oh…" Kagome said, sounding a little saddened on his behalf, "Your… curse… What is it?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, his ears drooping.

"See how I look like a youkai?" he said, gesturing to himself, "The red eyes and all… That's not me."

"Not you?" Kagome repeated, puzzled.

"Right. I'm not youkai, I'm… hanyou," he admitted, "I'm not supposed to have these weird stripes… Or the red eyes, or… such long fangs…"

"Oh," the miko replied, surprised, "Really?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and sighed, looking to the ceiling.

"People weren't nearly as afraid of me when I looked at least _half_ human," he muttered, "Well, plus, I was younger than twelve."

Kagome couldn't help a smile as he cut his eyes at her a little jokingly.

"I'm sure," she chuckled, "So… What, are you glad I'm not scared?"

Inu-Yasha gave a shrug and then, after a moment, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he said, "It… I guess… it kinda means a lot to me… That you're not."

He turned and gave her a small smile, which she readily returned.

"You know… you're really nice for a guy who swears so much," she commented.

"Hah, you caught me in a good mood, I guess," he joked, "Actually, you didn't. I was pretty pissed off, to be honest. But I dunno…"

He smirked at her a little sadly.

"I guess the fact that you didn't want to commit suicide upon seeing me definitely brightened my day."

Kagome's eyebrows bent into a pitying frown, and she was about to utter some word of comfort, but the hanyou slid to his feet swiftly, his ears quivering.

He could hear someone knocking on his front gate.

"There's someone here," he muttered to himself, and then turned to Kagome, "You just stay here and relax for today, all right? Try not to leave the room: this place is pretty big and you might get lost since… you know, you've never been here before."

"Okay," Kagome replied, "But, uh… if I _do_ need to leave…?"

"Call me or Kirara," he said simply.

The girl nodded and Inu-Yasha swiftly strode from the room.

-

Kagome listened to Inu-Yasha's footsteps hurrying down the hall until the sound faded. She blew out a sigh, eyed the room again, and then picked up her bowl.

After taking another mouthful of rice and broth, she placed the bowl on a table beside the bed and flopped sleepily back on the mattress.

She rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand, and she let out a loud yawn.

She was still so tired…

_I'll just… close my eyes for a little while_, she decided.

She let her eyelids droop, but before she could even contemplate keeping herself awake, she had dozed off again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he had done so many times that day, Inu-Yasha prowled through his garden and up to his gate.

He could see Kirara dunking his bloodied sheets and haori in a well beside the pond with a special type of soap, and Mayoki sat beside her, watching curiously.

Neither of them seemed to have heard the knock.

Puzzled, the hanyou leapt up onto the front battlements of the castle to peer at the front of the gate.

Below him, he spied a girl dressed in priestess robes, leaning up against the gate.

To his horror, she was gushing blood from a wound on her shoulder, though for some reason he couldn't even begin to fathom, he couldn't smell the blood.

In fact, she had no scent whatsoever.

She clutched a hand to it and, slowly, tilted her head upwards, her grey eyes locking on Inu-Yasha's, sending a chill up and down the length of his spine.

She was the mirror image of the miko he had been forced to kill the day before.

"K… Kik…yo…?" he inquired at a whisper.

_How can this be? You're dead… I killed you! Why are you here?_

Was her soul, for some reason, seeking revenge? What could the miko possibly want with him?

To his surprise, the girl smiled up at him and raised a bloody hand to wave.

Hesitantly, he raised two clawed fingers to wave in return.

Her smile grew slightly and she beckoned to him to come down.

The hanyou didn't know what to do.

He gulped quietly and then, after hesitating for an instant, leapt over the battlements and landed by her side.

"Kikyo?" he inquired again.

The miko turned to face him and she smiled.

"Inu-Yasha-kun," she mumbled, her voice soft, "How are you doing?"

"Wh… What?" he inquired, his brow furrowing, "Kikyo, you're… you're dead. What the hell are you doing here? …More importantly, _how_ the hell did you even _get_ here?"

Kikyo chuckled slightly and reached into the front of her robe and pulled out a tiny paper doll.

Her pale form wavered in midair for a moment before she placed the doll back inside her kimono.

"This is a puppet. Before I died, I managed to put a little of my soul into this doll," she explained, "I'm going to dissipate into the afterlife soon, but… I wanted to see you once more."

Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide.

"_Why?_" he demanded cynically.

The girl took his hand in her cold, thin fingers and stroked it.

"I wanted to thank you," she admitted, "If you hadn't killed me… I might still be sitting in that village right now… Or I might have been devoured by youkai."

"Oh… Umm… You're welcome," Inu-Yasha said, his eyes dropping a little guiltily to the dirt, "I'm… still sorta… sorry though…"

Kikyo chuckled and patted his hand.

"Don't be," she assured him.

For an instant, her body wavered again and Inu-Yasha's hand slipped through hers.

He jolted in shock and the miko's cheeks flushed with embarrassment once she had regained her composure.

"Gomen," she said, "And there was one more thing…"

"Oh?" Inu-Yasha inquired, "And what would that be?"

"I need to warn you," she said softly, "There are _others_ coming here… Looking for the jewel… Men. Youkai-"

"I can take 'em," the hanyou stated confidently.

"Be careful," Kikyo insisted, "All of these people are very dangerous. Be wary. And stay on the lookout for creatures with the names Odoshi, Onigumo, and Kikanju."

"Why? Are they bad?" the boy asked.

Kikyo nodded vigorously.

"They're going to-"

Her voice was cut off as her physical form trembled and shimmered as if it were a mirage.

She frowned and tried to continue her sentence, but her voice refused to work.

Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide.

"Wench, you okay?" he demanded.

Kikyo attempted to speak again, though no words would come and she appeared to sigh in irritation.

"_Time's up,"_ she mouthed, looking a little dejected, "_Keep her close, Inu-Yasha-kun."_

"What? Keep who close?" he demanded, "What do you mean "time's up"? Who are those people you mentioned?"

Kikyo smirked and shook her head, unable to answer his questions.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before she slowly dissipated.

Her body was engulfed in a golden glow and she gradually dissolved into tiny sparks, floating up towards the clouds.

Inu-Yasha watched in utter shock until all that was left of the girl was the tiny paper doll.

It was split in two.

-

Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Okay, what… the… hell…" he muttered.

To be honest, he was rather disturbed.

After a moment's hesitation, he decided to contact Rei, and repeat the names to her.

If he might be in danger from whoever they were… she might be as well.

He delved back into his mind, trying to establish contact with her but, for the first time, he was unable to.

Worry jolted in his gut and he tried again.

"_Rei?" _he demanded, _"Rei!"_

There was no response.

Inu-Yasha frowned and cupped his chin.

Usually, he could feel Rei when he contacted her, but now… there was nothing…

_Please be okay…_ he begged silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the lord's manor in the center of Densetsu, the lady, Yui gawked at the men before her in utter horror.

The woman slumped on the cushion she was perched on and a little absently rolled back the sleeves of her many layered, magenta kimono.

"Could you… repeat that…?" she asked, brushing her relatively short hair back behind her ears.

In front of her, kneeling low to the floor, sat a balding old man and a younger one with his hair in a topknot.

"Your daughter, she…" the man with the topknot, Yojin, muttered, "We… We had no choice… We…"

"You must understand that she was _possessed_, Lady Yui," the older man said, "There was no other option."

The woman stared at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"Please tell me you're not serious," she begged softly.

_Please… Kagome, you… you can't be…_

The two men shook their heads slowly and Yui put her hand to her forehead.

"My… My Kagome's gone…?" she breathed.

The tears slowly began to flow down her cheeks and she buried her face in her hands as grief took her.

First, her husband Hyougin and now… her only daughter…

How could this have happened?

The two men had told her everything: that they had seen Kagome become possessed by a neko youkai, that they had knocked her out, and then taken her up to the Cursed One on top of the Western Mountain.

_My little girl…_

Distraught, Yui slowly waved her hand at the two men, dismissing them.

They shot regretful glances at each other before they stood, bowed, and left the room as Yui sobbed quietly over her daughter, and wondering how to break the news to her son.

-

Unknown to her, there would be no need to break the news to Sota.

The twelve year old stood outside the door in the garden, trembling, and clutching a calico cat by the name of Buyo tightly in his arms.

Kagome was… dead…?

He slumped to the ground and hugged Buyo closer as his face began to heat up uncomfortably.

"Oneesan…" he breathed.

He buried his face in Buyo's fur and whimpered.

He felt like his heart was slowly sinking into a cold, deep pit.

The cat mewled consolingly and Sota felt a nuzzle against his knee.

The dog Kagome had sent to their home cuddled against him, licking his cheeks, his ears drooping.

One look in the dog's eyes told Sota that he understood the loss.

Sota sniffed and wiped his watering eyes.

For some reason, in his mind, he could picture his older sister, towering over him.

She looked down at him with an annoyed frown.

_Don't be stupid! What the heck is the point of crying, baka? It's not gonna help me, and it's gonna make you feel like crap! Stop it!_

Sota wiped his eyes again and kissed Buyo on the head.

"I don't think Kagome would want me to cry over her…" he whispered.

The cat and dog both looked up at him, seeming puzzled.

"You don't know Kagome like I do," he said to them, smiling slightly, "If she caught me crying like this… she'd beat me up."

He chuckled weakly and the dog licked his face again.

Sota couldn't stop the tears from coming, but he felt slightly better.

Kagome wouldn't want him to be sad: she'd want him to be happy that she had permanently evaded Hojo, the boy who was constantly seeking her affections.

The little boy laughed weakly again at this thought and then dipped his head, letting it rest against Buyo again.

He suddenly felt so tired… So alone…

The dog put a paw on top of the boy's head and leaned closer, attempting to comfort him.

Sota smiled, pushing his despair down into his gut.

Kagome would want him to get over it… She wouldn't want him to brood…

"You're nice," he commented, "I never saw you around before today… You must be from another village."

The dog nodded and Sota chuckled.

"Are you part youkai? You can understand me, ne?"

The dog opened his mouth in a happy grin and Sota smiled and patted his head.

"May I give you a name?" he asked.

The dog nodded again.

"Hmm…" Sota said quietly as he thought, "What do you think of Hotaru?"

The dog nodded and pressed closer to Sota again, huffing out a sigh.

He could sense the little boy's hidden despair, and he honestly wasn't surprised.

Though he had only known Kagome for a few minutes, she had been incredibly nice.

To have her as your sister, and then lose her must be hell.

-

Sota and the two animals sat together quietly for what seemed like hours.

The boy was trying his best not to cry, but every time it reoccurred to him that he'd never see his oneesan again, the tears would begin anew.

Hearing his mother's choked sobs from inside their home wasn't helping much either.

After a moment, both Buyo and the newly named Hotaru gazed upwards, their ears perking.

Sota watched them through watery eyes, puzzled, until he heard footsteps running towards the house.

Sota looked up as, swiftly, a flailing, teary-eyed Hojo bolted up to the house.

He must have heard that Kagome was dead as well.

"Lady Yui!" he called, his voice tight, "Lady Yui!"

"Hai…?" Sota heard his mother's voice answer softly.

"There… There's a bunch of people who want to come into the village," Hojo said hurriedly, "They… have a pack of wolves with them, and the leader is demanding to see you."

He sniffed sadly.

"He says it's… about Kagome… _Ka…gome…_"

The girl's name sent the boy into a fit.

Sota watched him and rolled his eyes.

Okay, even _he _wasn't _that _distraught. He knew Kagome, wherever she was in the afterlife, was definitely thinking, "Boy, am I glad I don't have to put up with that guy anymore."

Sota saw his mother slowly emerge from the room, wiping her eyes on her long sleeves.

Her eyes automatically averted from Hojo and to him and she suddenly looked terrified.

"Oh no…" she breather, "S… Sota…"

She walked up to him swiftly and knelt, enveloping him in her arms as the cat and dog slid out of the way.

"Oh, Kami, honey you… heard all that, ne?" she whispered.

Sota nodded, though he smiled up at his mother.

"Mother, don't worry," he whispered, "Wherever she is, Kagome… is probably very happy."

Yui looked down at the boy, her eyes growing wide before she nodded slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks again as she slowly began to smile.

"I'm sure you're right," she agreed.

She kissed his forehead.

"She's with your father now," she decided.

Sota nodded and squeezed his mother, and the woman looked up to meet Hojo's eyes.

"If it's about Kagome," she said, "Let them in. I'll talk to their Lord, if I must."

Hojo nodded and then turned, choking back a sob, and jogged back towards the main entrance.

Slowly, Yui forced herself to her feet and took Sota's hand.

"Son, will you accompany me?" she inquired a little hopefully.

Sota nodded and hopped upright, and his mother took him around the palace and down the hill from their home and into the main area of the village.

Buyo and Hotaru followed slowly, and they looked at each other sceptically as the scent of youkai hit their noses.

-

As they walked through the village, people standing before Yui and her son parted and bowed.

Many of them were crying.

Yui felt as if her heart were being wrenched from her chest, though she attempted to appear calm.

As she approached the entrance to their village that bordered on the woods, she began to make out the large group of people Hojo had mentioned.

She was a bit surprised to see the wolves that were grouped around the visitors, despite the fact that Hojo had mentioned them as well.

There was something odd about these people.

At the head of the group stood a man in a green kimono with long, back hair and striking blue eyes that seemed as ridden with grief as hers were.

Beside him, among others, stood a teenaged boy in strange attire, his light blue eyes hard with anguish and fury.

As Yui drew closer, the man in green dipped his head in a bow.

She did the same.

"Lady Yui," the man said, "My name is Unaro."

He placed his hand on the shoulder of the teenage boy.

"This is my son, Koga," he continued, "And… We're here to talk to you about your daughter, Kagome."

Yui nodded and beckoned towards the large manor and sighed.

"You should come with me then," she said quietly.

She turned, releasing Sota's hand, and began to walk back to the manor.

Unaro followed, folding his hands into his sleeves.

-

Behind him, his pack watched him go and, from a tiny signal he let off in his aura, they began to relax slightly.

Some even began to mingle and talk to the humans, though many of the humans seemed slightly unnerved by the presence of the large wolves.

Koga, on the other hand, was still seething.

_Someone here murdered Kagome… How can they be so friendly!?_ He wondered.

Growling, he balled his fists, though, after a moment, his eyes traced to the young boy that had been holding the Lady's hand.

_Kagome's brother?_ He wondered.

Before he could ask, the child turned to him, the young boy's brown eyes glistening with tears.

"You knew my sister?" he asked.

Koga sighed and nodded.

"Hai. We were… We were really close friends," he said, "I'm Koga."

"Sota," the boy replied, smiling slightly, "You… miss her too?"

Koga nodded again and sighed.

"Gomen…" he muttered.

"Why? It's not your fault," the boy replied, "You didn't possess her or anything."

Koga scoffed aloud, and Sota's eyes widened slightly.

"Is _that_ what they told you happened?" he demanded, "Come. I'll tell you how your big sister _really _died."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5: The Kyubi and the Dragon

* * *

Folding her hands in her lap, Yui nodded her thanks to a young woman who placed a cup of tea from the tray that she bore before her.

The Lady sat opposite her guest, the man who called himself Lord Unaro.

The young woman strode across the room and offered him a cup of tea from her tray and he accepted with a grateful nod. As the woman left the room, Yui beckoned to the guards to leave as well, and to her relief, they obeyed without protest, for once.

Unaro's eyes darted to the side, following them as they went, and he took a sip of his tea.

"No guards?" he commented curiously.

Yui nodded and sighed, wiping her dry, itchy eyes.

Unaro stared at the woman pityingly.

"Firstly," he said, placing his cup in front of him, "I… I am extremely sorry about your daughter."

He winced.

"She was… very close to my whole family."

Yui sniffed back a tear and sat up, keeping her composure.

"How… did you know my Kagome?" she inquired.

"She was close friends with my sons," he explained quietly, "But, of course, she wouldn't have mentioned us…"

"Why not?" Yui inquired, puzzled, "That doesn't sound like my Kagome…"

"It was to keep herself, and us, safe," he explained, "In fact, it… was my idea for you and your village not to know."

He bowed his head.

"Gomen," he said, and then raised his eyes to meet hers, "You may be inclined to call your guards back after what I tell you next, but I assure you that I won't hurt you. Neither will my people."

The woman looked puzzled for a moment, but then nodded.

"Go on," she insisted.

"We… My people and I… We're youkai," Unaro said.

Yui's eyes suddenly widened and panic jolted inside her.

"Y… Youkai?" she replied shakily.

Unaro nodded.

"We're okami," he explained, "A few decades ago, we came down from the mountains to live in the woods here, and for… for about…"

Embarrassedly, the demon lord counted on his clawed fingers for an instant.

"For about five years, your daughter has been tending to my pack," he said, "Whether it was broken bones or illnesses, Kagome was always there for us, and I came to think of her almost as my own whelp."

He smiled forlornly and then let out a sigh.

"I wanted you to know that you have my condolences," he said quietly, "But… _I_ want to know who did this to her."

Yui stared into the youkai's eyes and was, at first, a bit sceptical.

Unsure of how to react, Yui put a hand to her forehead and gulped quietly.

"Who… did this to her?" she repeated, "All I was told was that she was possessed, so my warriors were forced to send her up to the Western Lord as a sacrifice…"

She gulped and could feel tears pooling in her eyes again.

She closed them tightly and shuddered though, to her surprise, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed miserably and the man by her side began to rub comforting circles on her back.

"Lady Yui," he said quietly, "You say… she was possessed?"

The woman nodded, though she could sense the youkai's uneasiness.

"Who said that?" he asked, confused.

"Two of the men who had to take her to the Western Palace," she muttered, and then opened her eyes to look puzzledly into the dark blue orbs before her, "Why…?"

Unaro bared his fangs slightly and shook his head, almost unable to believe his ears.

Over the years, Kagome had been training in the den almost specifically so no youkai would be able to take over her body and, as of last year, she had mastered the technique. For her to have been possessed was utterly impossible.

He growled quietly and Yui's entire body trembled with fear.

"Gomen," Unaro said swiftly, "But… That's impossible."

Yui blinked in shock, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean…?" she inquired after a moment.

"Kagome was too powerful a miko to be possessed," the youkai explained, "I'm afraid that your men lied to you, Lady Yui."

Shock rushed through the woman's body and she stiffened uncomfortably.

"What are you saying…?" she asked, trembling, "That… That _my_ warriors…?"

"My son received word from two youkai in the woods who confirmed that humans inflicted a large head wound to your daughter," Unaro sighed grimly, "They probably saw her speaking with a youkai or something like that."

Yui shook her head in disbelief.

"But… Why would she-?"

"Don't you ever wonder why so few youkai attack this village?" the okami inquired.

Yui's eyes grew round.

"Are you saying that Kagome is… _was_ working with the youkai?" she inquired.

"Almost," Unaro admitted, "She has helped, and therefore is allied to almost every youkai in this region. None of them would hurt her on purpose. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Yui nodded and then rested her forehead in her hands in disbelief.

"There's… so much I didn't know," she whispered, "And so… is there a chance that she's still alive…?"

"Very little," the man said quietly, his eyes dropping sadly to the floor, "Unless the Cursed One is a healer… I honestly couldn't say: I've only met him once."

Yui's head jerked up and she stared at the youkai with horror.

"But… Wait, what do you mean?" she demanded, and then, slowly, she raised a hand to her mouth as she finally began to put the pieces of new information together, "It… It _wasn't _sacrifices that kept the youkai away… It was my daughter… ne…?"

"Hai," Unaro replied grimly, "Your men were the ones to wound her. If they brought her to the palace, the Cursed One might have tried to help her, but I fear the injury might have been too severe."

The woman nodded her understanding sadly and then looked up into Unaro's eyes, anger welling up inside her.

"Unaro-sama…" she said, her voice tight, "What do I do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dipping his foot in the water, Sota sat quietly at the edge of a pond near his home. He pushed a small rock in and listened as it plunked into the water. His fingers dug into the grass with quiet fury and the creatures behind him, a dog, a cat, and an older youkai boy, watched him with remorse.

Sota had just received the same knowledge as his mother had, from the okami, Koga.

He stared blankly across the pond and finally, after what had been almost ten minutes, turned back to look at the people behind him.

"They killed her," he said bitterly, "They just… They just _killed_ her, just like that."

Koga stared grimly at the child and sighed.

"Yeah…" he muttered, "Look, kid, I'm…"

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

"Were you her lover?" Sota blurted, "If that why you came here and everything?"

Koga jolted and a ruddy blush marred his face.

"K-Kagome's lover?" he stammered shyly, "Hah, I wished… sometimes… But no, we were just really good friends was all."

Sota looked a little disappointed and he tilted his head backwards to look at the sky.

"You're youkai, ne?" he asked.

Koga smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hai," he replied, "Okami."

"I'm starting to be able to sense youkis," the little boy said quietly, "Was Kagome friends with lots of youkai?"

"Hundreds, probably," Koga stated, "She had a… magnetic personality."

Sota nodded and clenched his fist.

"Yeah, I thought so," he muttered, and then he turned, staring at the pond again as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Koga watched the boy's face in his reflection and his grief for the loss of Kagome seemed to double. He clenched his teeth tightly to keep from howling aloud, and he rested a hesitant hand on Sota's shoulder.

"She wouldn't want us to be too sad," he managed to growl.

"I know," Sota agreed quietly.

He kicked another stone into the pond and then looked back at Koga.

"Will you help me explain this to my mother?" he inquired.

"My father probably told her all ready," the youkai admitted.

Sota sighed, nodded, and then pulled away, pacing uneasily.

Buyo began to follow closely at the boy's heels, while Hotaru grimaced and padded up to Koga. The youkai folded his arms to his chest and frowned, unsure of what to say, until he heard the sound of small feet hurrying towards him and scented his younger brother. He turned, puzzled, to see Haku rush up to him.

"Where have you been?" Koga demanded sceptically

"Gomen, nii-san, but Father's coming back," he squeaked.

Koga jolted and Sota, as well, looked surprised and hurried over, followed closely by Buyo.

"All ready?" Koga demanded.

"Hai," Haku replied.

"She must've believed him right away," the older boy mused, and he smiled slowly, "Thank Kami-sama."

"Believed him?" Sota repeated, concerned, "Believed what?"

"The same thing I told you, kid," Koga said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Now… I gotta see this."

He hurried towards the spot where his pack had first entered the village, Sota and Haku not far behind.

-

At the entrance, the villagers seemed to have made a path, rimming the small street, muttering amongst themselves.

Koga elbowed his way into the hoard, and then pushed to the front only to see Lady Yui, her face hard and determined, escorted by his father. She hung loosely onto his arm as if for support. Koga could clearly see that her legs were shaking.

He frowned pityingly, and then suddenly felt his younger brother grasp tightly onto his hand.

"Poor Yui-sama…" he heard Haku murmur.

Koga sighed, nodding his agreement, and then watched as Yui and Unaro stopped a few meters to their right.

The crowd, which was already fairly quiet, became deathly silent as they bowed to their leader. Only the members of the Wolf Tribe still stood up straight, their eyes blazing for vengeance.

"Would the men who brought Kagome to the Western Palace please, come, and stand before me," Yui instructed suddenly.

Though her words had been soft, no one had missed them, and in an instant, a small group of men were kneeling before her almost proudly.

The loud growls of the wolves could be heard, and heated whispers broke out amongst the crowd. Koga eyed each man over carefully, memorizing their faces.

_I'll kill you… for what you did,_ he thought furiously.

-

Yui could be seen to nod approvingly, though her eyes flashed utter rage and she jerked her finger towards the woods.

"Get out," she ordered.

The men jolted and one, a younger man, jumped upright.

"Lady Yui, what are you saying?!" he blurted.

"Baka!" she yelled suddenly, "How dare you think yourselves so high that you are worthy to deem if my daughter lives or not?!"

Hot, angry tears began to course down her cheeks, and Unaro patted her arm consolingly before she was able to continue.

"Kagome was not possessed! In fact, it was her doings… Her peace-making with the youkai that kept our village safe!"

She cringed and her throat tightened as the villagers began to express their shock.

"In fact, our guests _are_ youkai!" she said loudly, "But we have no reason to fear them… And I trust them."

The young man beside Koga cut his eyes at him and tried to inconspicuously edge away, while other villagers openly gasped and shrieked in horror.

"Quiet, all of you!" one older woman called out, "If Lady Yui trusts them, that should be more than enough for us!"

She nodded at a young youkai to her left and then gazed angrily around at the other villagers.

"Respect our Lady's judgement!"

The ruckus died down into an ashamed silence, and Yui smiled slightly.

"Arigato," she said to the elderly woman, but her eyes blazed once more when she looked to the men who were still kneeling before her.

"Are you deaf?" she demanded, "I ordered you to leave."

"Lady Yui, you _must _understand-!" the eldest of the men attempted to explain.

"I don't even want to hear your poor attempt at redemption," she growled, "All of you are banished from this village forever, do you understand?"

The men looked stunned, until the loud, angry shouts of the Wolf Clan began to meet their ears.

"Are you stupid? Get out of here!"

"Get out!!"

"Baka ningen!"

"How dare you try to justify hurting Kagome-sama?!"

"Just be glad we won't kill you on your way out!"

More vulgarities began to spew from the crowd, so the group of men quickly slunk, shamefaced, through the main road and out into the woods.

Koga, along with many others, craned his neck to watch them leave, and he suddenly felt a sense of unfulfilled judgement that made his stomach flip.

_She went too easy on them_, he thought, _They shouldn't be allowed to live. I mean, they should have been beaten a little, at least!_

As his eyes darted to some of the other youkai, he could clearly see that they were thinking the same thing as he was.

"Oi!" Unaro suddenly called.

Each wolf swiftly looked up at him.

"Since Kagome is gone, this village could very well be in danger," he stated, "I need some of you to stay here and protect this place."

He smiled a little sadly.

"I doubt Kagome would want her family harmed by other youkai."

Automatically, five of the okami youkai and ten wolves stepped forwards, volunteering to protect the village.

-

Koga almost felt like joining them, but something deep inside him stopped him. He felt almost like a hard stone had thumped down inside his chest, and fury took him again.

He could feel the jewel shards in his body pulse as he clenched his fists.

As Lady Yui gratefully thanked the youkai, Koga bent down to his brother, telling him that he would return shortly, before he stalked off purposefully through the crowd, towards the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a short amount of time past noon. The sun was high in the sky, and there was barely a cloud to be seen.

Inu-Yasha squinted against the bright light as he tilted his head skywards and tucked his now clean haori closer to his body.

He was perched on the highest point of his castle's battlements: his thinking spot.

He ran the Kikyo-doll's words over in his mind several times, trying to figure out if he had ever heard of any of the people she had mentioned before her passing.

_Odoshi, Onigumo, and Kikanju._

Inu-Yasha absently scratched his ear.

_I know I've heard of Onigumo… He's some human bandit or something. Whatever. And Odoshi… I've heard that name before too. _

He couldn't place it though, nor could he recall hearing the name Kikanju appear anywhere before. He shrugged to himself and then decided to try to contact Rei once more.

Again, he delved inside his own energies, trying desperately to contact her, but it was to no avail: he could barely feel her, and his thoughts clearly were not reaching her.

The hanyou's ears drooped and he blew out a dejected sigh.

Even in his head, the notion sounded crazy, but he suddenly missed the girl he had never met desperately.

_Rei, you'd better be okay, damn it…_he thought.

He stood on the wood-and-rock ledge and paced across it a few times.

He could see Kirara sitting in the courtyard below, and he could hear her low murmurs, almost as if she were trying to cast some sort of spell.

Curious, Inu-Yasha leapt down to the grass and peered at her.

"Hey cat-face, what're you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm trying a spell that will let me do the grocery shopping," she mumbled, "Shh, I need to concentrate…"

Inu-Yasha inclined his head, but now, his interest perked, he sat beside her in a doglike squat.

He watched as the cat rambled out a few more chants and, suddenly, her body began to glow.

Inu-Yasha yelped in surprise, falling backwards onto his rear as, his eyes growing wide.

The cat's body inside the glow began to reshape into a more upright position, and when the white around her faded, Inu-Yasha was left gawking at a strikingly familiar looking, and a strikingly _naked_ woman.

With an incoherent curse word, Inu-Yasha pulled off his haori and tossed it at her as she turned towards him.

"Gods, cover up!" he barked, his face becoming marred with red.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Kirara chuckled, "I'm always naked, you know."

"But not… not like _that!_" he yelped, purposely studying the grass below him, "Baka!"

Kirara merely laughed some more and pulled his haori on, closing it tightly.

"Okay, I'm covered, you can look now," she assured him.

Inu-Yasha didn't dare to look up for another few seconds, and when he did, he let his eyes assess Kirara's humanoid form curiously.

-

She still sported the two, large feline tails, and her black tipped ears now rose out of long, tawny coloured hair. Her face, however, was surprisingly like his mother's.

He stared into her soft, red eyes for a moment, stunned, before he shook it off and frowned in frustration.

"Okay, next time you plan on turning into a naked woman, you mind _telling_ me first so I can get you clothes?" he growled.

Kirara merely laughed, reaching out a delicate clawed hand to affectionately ruffle his ears.

"Oh, you silly pup," she grinned, "Most boys your age would be more than happy to see something like that, you know. I don't know why you're making such a fuss!"

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and growled, embarrassed.

"Because you're like my mother!" he blurted, but then automatically wished he hadn't.

Kirara's jaw dropped and she stared at him in utter shock.

"Inu-Yasha…" she breathed, sounding touched.

The hanyou swiftly shook his head.

"I… I didn't mean it like _that," _he protested, "I meant it's really _weird! _That's _it_!"

He turned an embarrassed gaze away from Kirara, but she edged closer to him, cupping his cheek.

"You meant it," she said, sounding surprised, "You really meant it, didn't you Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha cringed, unable to think of what to say.

_Okay, it's true, but so what? Just drop it!_

"Well, I mean… you did kinda… raise me…" he muttered.

He blushed again, but suddenly, he felt Kirara's arms around him, patting the back of his head consolingly.

"You're a lot sweeter than you make yourself out to be, you know that?" she laughed, "Puppy…"

She pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders and smiling brightly, her tails wagging.

Inu-Yasha sighed, rolled his eyes, and then managed to smile a little as well.

"All right, whatever, so _why_ exactly did you turn all human-ish?" he asked.

"Groceries," Kirara repeated, "So I can go into town."

"You _do_ realize that you still have the cat ears and tail, ne?" Inu-Yasha pointed out.

The woman chuckled and patted one of her ears down into her hair slightly.

"Hai, but I figure I can cover them somehow," she said.

"Good luck," Inu-Yasha said, only sounding about half as sarcastic as he had meant to.

Kirara chuckled again, patted his ears, and then stood, Inu-Yasha's haori long enough to almost reach her knees.

"I'm going to go find some clothes. I'll see you later, all right, pup?"

Inu-Yasha nodded stiffly and rolled his eyes skyward as Kirara turned to walk away, her tails poking under the back of the haori to wave merrily.

-

The hanyou's ears drooped slightly and he sat back in the grass, closing his eyes.

_Did she… choose to make herself look like that?_ He wondered, _Her face… It was so similar to Mother's… She wouldn't do that on purpose, would she? _

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. His ear twitched to the sound of Mayoki playing in the water across the courtyard, completely oblivious of what was occurring around her.

Sometimes, Inu-Yasha would give anything to be as blissfully ignorant as a child could be.

He soon decided that going in the water, or rather, taking a good, warm bath in their small bath room, might be a good idea.

He hadn't for about a week now and he, unlike most other youkai, liked to wash at least _sometimes_.

Besides, warm water, like heights, helped him think about the things that were bothering him.

Inu-Yasha had been doing quite a lot of thinking recently.

-

After shouting to Mayoki that he'd be inside if she needed him, Inu-Yasha padded through the halls of his palace, deciding, first, to check on Kagome. Quietly, he slid open the door and poked his head in, only to find that she was sleeping once more.

The hanyou felt a pang of sympathy.

He entered the room quietly and, conjuring a piece of parchment and an inked brush in his palm, he wrote her a quick note, telling her that she could borrow some of his clothes if she needed to.

He also noticed that the chest where he kept his clothes was a little disturbed: Kirara had most likely done just that.

He placed the note on top of the chest, and, as the brush disappeared with a tiny pop, Inu-Yasha left the room again, heading to the bath room, only six doors away.

-

The bath room sported four moderate sized, stone holes in the ground, surrounded by smooth, waterproof wood. They were miniature, indoor springs that the hanyou had been able to craft with his powers.

Shutting the door tightly behind him, Inu-Yasha quickly cast off his clothes and slid into the relaxing water.

It bubbled up around him, and he let out a sigh, sinking down as deeply as he could without submerging his head.

A little absently, he began to scratch at one of his wrist stripes, and then leaned back against the stone wall. He sat in quiet bliss for a few minutes, letting his mind wander. His ear twitched to a noise, though he paid it no heed, until he heard it again a few moments later. It sounded like breathing.

Inu-Yasha's body stiffened in apprehension. Backing up, he slowly crept out of the water, pulling his underkimono back on. He stood tall, gazing around the room. The sound of breathing seemed to be drawing closer, though he couldn't even fathom where it was coming from.

The hanyou blinked, and to his surprise, an image flashed across his eyes: the image of a black fox.

-

Inu-Yasha's heart stalled for a moment and he had to hold in a gasp.

"Wh… What the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself.

He leaned braced his feet on the ground, but as he blinked, the image returned, closer and clearer.

A black fox with gleaming hazel eyes and, to Inu-Yasha's shock, nine tails.

_A kyub_i?He wondered, almost frightened.

He knelt, cupped his hand, and splashed water into his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image, but as he rubbed the water from his face, his eyes suddenly snapped shut, showing him in clear, realistic detail, the eyes of the kyubi boring into his.

He tried to reel away, but found himself frozen.

He could even scent the massive beast. He could feel its warm breath puffing onto his face and chest. It took the hanyou a moment to find his voice, though when he did, it came out strong.

"What do you want?" he demanded, "Who are you?"

"Help," hissed a soft voice, "Onegai…"

The voice was female, and gentle, and shockingly familiar.

"R… Rei…?" Inu-Yasha gasped, "What? Where are you?"

In a flash, the kyubi was suddenly tiny, a cowering mass of fur, twitching with pain, blood dripping down its head.

"Onegai," the fox begged, Rei's voice passing its lips.

Inu-Yasha couldn't believe his eyes, but before he could help himself, he was holding the small kyubi in his arms and stroking it.

"Hai, I'll help you," he said automatically.

The fox's lips curved in a canine grin and it pushed itself close to him, its tails gently buffeting him.

"Arigato," it giggled with Rei's voice, "Kiba-kun."

Inu-Yasha blinked in surprise.

_What's going on? What the hell am I looking at?_

Still unable to pull himself out of his trance, he felt the kyubi lick his cheek, but then she leapt from his arms to the ground, her size changing to match that of a small pony. She stared at him and smiled a calmingly beautiful smile, moving all nine of her tails around him to gently caress him.

Inu-Yasha's spirits suddenly lifted, though he was curious.

"You haven't told me what you need help with," he stated.

The kyubi nodded and pushed forward to nuzzle his cheek.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "The ningen… they're coming, and-"

She was cut off violently as a massive, dark figure smashed an unknown object down over her head. She crumpled to the dirt, a twitching pile of fur, and before Inu-Yasha even had time to react, she was grasped by the tails and heaved off, away from him.

"Wait…! Hey, _what the fuck-!_" he began to holler, extending his hand as if to reach out to them, but, all of a sudden, he was back in front of the small spring, his hand reaching out to the wall and nothing more.

-

Shock claimed the hanyou boy and he slumped to his knees, shivering.

He placed a shaking hand to his brow, rubbing at it as if there were a smudge of mud there that would not leave.

Inu-Yasha tried to reason with himself, though he couldn't think of a plausible explanation for what he had just seen at all.

"Was… that a vision?" he wondered, "But… ugh…"

He fell back against the wall, thumping his head against the wood.

_Why did that kitsune sound like… like Rei…? She… oh gods, she can't be…_

His heart thumped, horrified at the thought that had passed through him.

Rei wasn't _dead_, was she?

Inu-Yasha cringed and shook his head, though the very notion caused heat to rush into his face.

_No,_ he convinced himself, _If… If Rei were dead, I would have felt it._

He drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to reassure himself, and he closed his eyes.

The memories of the kitsune's blood, and of when she was dragged away haunted him, burning the back of his eyelids.

Inu-Yasha cringed and opened his eyes again before he, forgetting to undress this time, plopped himself into the hot water once more and dunked his head under, trying to relieve some of his stress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome rolled over in the covers around her, half conscious. She was warm, and she didn't want to move, but, after a few moments, she decided it would be a pity to merely lie in bed all day.

_Besides_, she decided, _I think I'm well enough to walk. I'll get up._

Kagome forced her eyes open and yawned quietly before she sat up, stretching her arms above her head. She absently wondered how long she had been asleep, and then scratched her head as she vaguely recalled a dream she had had.

It was odd: she had dreamt that she was a fox.

Shrugging it off as nothing, she yawned again and then rubbed at the back of her head. After a moment, the thought of her wound thudded into her mind like a sac of stones, and her eyes grew round.

_Oh… Oh no! Kiba!_ She thought in horror, _Oh Kami, he would've felt that, wouldn't he?_

As swiftly as she could, she mentally reached into her aura and tried to call out to him, but all that met her was a vast, quiet emptiness.

Kagome blinked in utter surprise, but then tried again.

Once more, there was absolutely no response.

Shocked, the girl slumped, unsure of what to think.

"Kiba…" she whispered aloud, "Oh Kami, you're okay, aren't you…?"

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, wondering what she should do.

-

After a few minutes, she shakily forced herself to her feet and wandered around her room a little anxiously: she didn't think she'd be able to go back to sleep. After pacing across the floor three times, she noticed a piece of parchment left on the chest she had taken the clean blankets from.

Curious, she wandered over and picked it up, her eyes skimming over the slightly jerky-looking characters.

The note was from Inu-Yasha, telling her that she was welcome to borrow some clothes, since hers were now torn and blood-soaked. Kagome smiled slightly, grateful for the offer. She knelt to the floor and opened the chest, and then carefully sorted through a few of the large kimonos inside. At the bottom, she found a slightly smaller, light blue kimono that she assumed was Inu-Yasha's from when he was younger.

She pulled the hakama and haori from the chest and shook them out slightly. She then groped through the chest in an attempt to find a clean underkimono. Once she did, she stood, undressed, and then pulled these new garments on.

Despite the fact that they were smaller than the other clothes, they were still a few sizes too large for Kagome; the overly long sleeves amused her.

She paced the room once more and then, curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to take a peek outside her door.

She knew Inu-Yasha had told her not to leave the room, but the girl couldn't resist. She quietly stepped into the hall, and then wandered to its end on the right. Around the corner was yet another hallway; long and full of doors.

Deciding that she would most likely get lost if she wandered that way, she retraced her steps, and then prowled down the other end of the hallway.

To her surprise, however, through one of the doors, she heard the sound of someone splashing in water.

Puzzled, she laid her hand on the door for a moment before sliding it back to reveal a room with what seemed to be hot springs inside it. Before Kagome could even be surprised at this, she jolted with alarm as she spied Inu-Yasha, facedown in the water.

"Oh Kami!" she yelped.

She didn't notice that his ear twitched, and she ran over to him, grasping him by the shoulders and yanking him upright.

Surprised crimson eyes met her, and the boy yelped in shock. Kagome did as well, and tumbled backwards onto her rump, staring at him, baffled.

Inu-Yasha's face became marred with red and he rubbed his damp ears slightly.

"I thought you were going to stay in your room," he muttered a little indignantly.

"Gomen," Kagome squeaked, "But I… I thought you were drowning or something."

The hanyou blinked with surprise, but then he smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Iie, I was just… You know what, I don't even know what I was doing," he admitted, and then, scratching his ears again, looked to Kagome shyly.

"Hey…"

His blush deepened slightly.

"Have you ever… had a vision before, Kagome?"

Kagome was a little startled by the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, uh…" the hanyou said a little shyly, "It's just… that you said you're a miko, and sometimes spiritual powers give people visions or something…"

He shrugged absently, but after a moment of thinking, Kagome nodded.

"Hai," she replied.

Inu-Yasha seemed unresponsive for a moment before he let out a sigh and cast his gaze around the room.

"Have you ever had one that was so real that you could touch… whatever was in it?" he continued quietly.

Kagome nodded again.

"Yes, just one," she admitted, "It was just after my father was killed… His spirit came to me in this vision, in the form of some sort of dragon youkai. And yeah… I could touch him. I remember he hugged me and told me to always watch over my family."

She smiled slightly, her face flushing as tears pricked in her eyes at the thought.

"It was pretty amazing," she said.

Inu-Yasha stared into her eyes, scenting her tears, and then, tentatively, reached out a wet hand to pat her back.

"Your father must have been really powerful to have his spirit come as a dragon," he said, "At least… that's what I heard."

Kagome smiled and nodded, brushing her tears away with a finger.

"Hai, I heard that too," she chuckled, and then looked to Inu-Yasha, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…" he muttered, "I just… saw something, I don't know."

He shrugged, and then gave Kagome a small smirk.

"So, you're feeling better?" he inquired.

Kagome nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, arigato," she said, "But… how are _you _feeling?"

"Wet," the hanyou said.

Kagome smirked at him, and he stood, and then offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her upright.

"Hey," she said, "Since I'm up… Do you think you'd have time to show me around this place? It really _is_ massive."

Inu-Yasha nodded his agreement, releasing the girl's hand.

"Hai, if you're sure you're up to it," he said, "Just… uh…"

He stole a glance at himself and coughed behind his fist, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Just let me get changed first, and then I'll be right back."

Before Kagome could answer, he had grabbed his hakama from the floor and slid from the room, and she barely had time to wonder where he had gone when he strode back in, wearing the red kimono she had seen him in earlier that day.

"That was quick," she said a little dumbly.

The hanyou chuckled, and he gestured for her to leave the room. She did, and he followed.

"Okay, room by room, or what?" he inquired.

"Yeah, all right," Kagome agreed.

The hanyou nodded and began to walk down the hall before he turned and beckoned her to follow. She smiled at him and strode to his side, grasping one of his arms with both hands. His eyes grew wide with surprise, and her smile merely widened.

"Lead on, hanyou," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something was wrong.

Unaro could feel it in his blood.

He had no idea what was amiss, but his instincts were roaring inside him. As he continued to play the gentleman and escort Lady Yui around, consoling her, his eyes occasionally darted around to observe the members of his pack.

After a few minutes, something struck him: Koga was missing.

Unaro tried to brush this development aside. He was probably off for a walk, or in the woods.

_Wait… _Unaro thought suddenly, _The woods… Where those humans just… Oh Kami…_

He stiffened apprehensively as he realized where Koga had probably gone, and then turned to Kagome's mother.

"I'm sorry," he said swiftly, "I don't mean to seem rude, but I have to leave."

Yui looked a little puzzled, but she nodded.

"Of course, Unaro-san," she said politely, "But… May I ask why?"

"My son seems to have wandered off," he said simply, "I think I should find him before he gets into trouble."

Though the statement was innocent enough, Yui could hear the tension and worry behind Unaro's voice. She nodded and her dark eyes softened.

"Thank you for staying this long," she said with a small bow.

Unaro returned it, but then swiftly strode away, towards the woods.

He shouldered through the crowds of people still gathered in the streets, and his eyes suddenly landed on Haku, who was sitting, playing a game involving stones with a young human girl.

"Haku, where's your brother?" he inquired swiftly.

Haku tilted his head puzzledly, and then pointed towards the woods.

Unaro's heart fell into his stomach. He nodded, and then hurried past the youngsters.

Some of the other okami youkai noticed their leader's strange behaviour, and he was soon followed by several other youkai.

"Unaro-sama, what is it?" a teenaged female, Ai, inquired.

"It's Koga," he muttered quietly before he took off a sprint, leaving the other youkai in the dust.

Looking to each other in shock, the few okami took off after their leader, wondering what could have upset him so.

-

Unaro could smell the pungent stench of blood as soon as he passed the first tree in the woods. He wasn't frightened: a youkai of his stature generally wasn't. He _was_ slightly unnerved though.

_Koga, what have you done?_ He demanded.

His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he pushed himself to move faster. The scent of human blood was growing stronger with every step, and so was Unaro's worry.

He paused for a moment, beside a stream, trying to get his bearings, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something unusual in the water.

Turning to stare at it straight on, his heart jolted as he saw a steady stream of red flowing with the water.

Automatically, his instincts told him to follow the blood trail. He ran upstream until, in a spot darkened by the trees' canopies, he saw the form of his son standing ridged.

"Koga?" he called.

The boy didn't turn, though his father could see his tail flicking calmly back and forth.

Unaro shouldered his way into the small, confined space, his eyes hardening at the sight before him.

It was utter carnage: every man that had left the village now lay decapitated in a pile, their ruined bodies pouring the still-flowing blood into the stream that ran by them.

The okami youkai could see the fresh blood dripping down his son's fingers, and a frown marred his brow.

"Koga, Lady Yui's judgement was final. You shouldn't have done this," he growled.

Koga didn't answer; he barely moved.

"I know you were upset," the man continued, "I wanted to do the same thing myself, but you were supposed to respect the wishes of Kagome's mother."

Still, his son didn't respond. This puzzled the wolf lord. His frown deepening, he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, but to his surprise, his hand fell through midair.

Koga was suddenly across from him, staring intently at the ground.

Shock made the man jolt, as did a sudden energy pulse he felt from his son's body.

"Koga…?" he inquired.

Finally, the boy's head lifted, his eyes locking with his father's, though Unaro automatically knew something was very wrong.

Koga's eyes were a blazing red.

_He's… lost control of himself?!_ Unaro thought, stunned, _How…?_

Before he had time to contemplate this new development, Koga let out a snarl and lunged, his claws raking air in attempt to reach the other youkai before him.

Unaro's eyes grew wide and he dodged to the right, the boy's claws missing him by inches. He felt another energy pulse, and suddenly, Koga was behind him.

He delivered his father a punch to the back so hard that a lesser demon would have been sent flying into the treetops. Unaro braced his feet in the dirt, cringing at the impact, but then whirled, clapping his son on both temples.

Koga jolted, baring his fangs, but then crumpled, unconscious, to the forest floor, and Unaro swiftly knelt to him and scooped him into his arms.

"Koga, what happened?" he breathed to the boy's unconscious form.

He squeezed him to his chest, though he was alarmed to feel a third energy pulse from Koga's body. He stiffened apprehensively, worried that the boy might wake up and attempt another attack, but nothing more came from his son's limp body.

A fang slipping over his lip as he grimaced, Unaro hugged Koga, patting the back of his head gently.

Just as the sounds of his clan member's feet could be heard beating into the dust, Unaro leapt away, clutching his son as if he were a young whelp once more.

He cringed at what he could foresee as his mate's horrified expression.

_What the hell will I tell her?_ he demanded of himself, _That I had to knock our son out cold? Kami…_

_-_

The okami bolted through the woods as fast as he could, causing a few smaller youkai to stop and wonder at his passing: most were unable to see him properly at all.

Within less than five minutes, Unaro had reached the waterfall, and he jumped through the cold spray without hesitation.

His feet met cool stone.

He hurried through the cave, placing Koga down on the soft bed of grasses and fur he usually used, unsure of what else to do with the boy.

Pacing anxiously for a few moments, Unaro tried to think of what to do with Koga when, to his utter surprise, he felt an arm curl around his shoulders. He would have jumped, but for the fact that he had recognized his mate almost immediately.

"Amaya…" he breathed, and then whirled, embracing her with arms that were beginning to shake.

"Unaro?" she inquired, cocking her head, "What's wrong? I scent human blood…"

Her eyes grew wide with worry and she stared intently at her mate.

"Things didn't go wrong, did they?" she demanded.

"Not for me," he muttered, "But… But Koga…"

"What?" Amaya demanded shrilly, "What happened to Koga?"

Unaro merely shook his head, and then stepped aside, allowing Amaya to get a proper look at the blood-soaked, crumpled form of her eldest son.

She let out a loud yelp of dismay and dropped to her knees, pulling the boy tightly into her arms and rocking him back and forth.

"Unaro, what… What happened?" she demanded.

"Forgive me…" the man replied slowly, kneeling to her, "But I… I had to knock him out…"

"_You_ did this?" Amaya nearly shrieked, her eyes becoming wide.

"I had no other choice!" Unaro protested swiftly, "He was… for lack of a better word, _possessed!_ He may _still_ be."

Amaya sat back, stunned into silence. She looked down at Koga's face, though he looked almost peaceful, as he lay limp in his mother's arms. She automatically squeezed him closer.

"What could have done this to him?" she muttered.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "But his body was giving off a strange energy… like I've only felt once before."

He sighed, and then rubbed his brow as Amaya looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Shikon no Tama," he said, "It's the only explanation."

"How…?" Amaya gasped, "How could he have ever gotten something as powerful as_ that?_"

"I have no idea," Unaro admitted, "But… I know what ever it is, is inside his flesh… He may have to get it out… Or I will."

His eyes turned grave and Amaya bit her lip and she stole a glance down at her son.

"I understand," she whispered, laying him back down in the bedding.

Gently, she pulled the cord that kept his hair up away and then stroked his head.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" she inquired quietly.

Unaro nodded and reassuringly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He'll be fine…" the man whispered.

_I hope_, he added silently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

By dusk, Kagome was utterly exhausted once more, as Inu-Yasha had warned her she would be.

"Most people get like this after I heal them," he explained.

The girl's legs had involuntarily collapsed while the hanyou was giving her a tour of the rooms of the palace. They had managed to reach the kitchen by the time Kagome had tired, and Inu-Yasha now held her in his arms a little awkwardly, carrying her back to his room.

"Gomen," Kagome said embarrassedly for the umpteenth time, "I can probably walk."

"No," Inu-Yasha scoffed, "You had a relapse. Your muscles are completely limp. You couldn't walk if you tried."

Kagome sighed and then let out a shy chuckle as she leaned her head back to stare at the wall, upside down. The hanyou cut his eyes at her, amused. Without another word, he carried her back into his room and lay her down on the bed carefully.

She had all ready fallen asleep.

The hanyou couldn't help a slight fondness from sparking in his usually indifferent eyes.

Kagome was an unusually pleasant person.

-

Though, at first, as he guided her around, her constant awe and complements seemed a little odd and forced (though, Inu-Yasha decided, he might have just been acting paranoid. It wouldn't have been the first time), after he had accepted the fact that she _was_ truly in a reasonably good mood despite her circumstances, he had become much more at ease with her.

He had even begun to joke in the slightly sarcastic way that he did around Kirara, as if he and Kagome were old friends.

_If Kirara could see me,_ he thought, smirking slightly, _She'd probably be proud._

He tucked the blankets up around Kagome's relatively still form, and then prowled from the room, wondering where he was going to sleep. He wondered where Kirara was as well. Did it really take so long to get groceries?

-

Inu-Yasha's ear tweaked to the sound of small feet scampering around the hallway to his left, and then, poking his head out of the room, smirked to see Mayoki come around the corner with an armful of flowers.

"Inu-Yasha-nii-san!" she said with a grin, though she was careful to keep her voice low, "Look!"

Inu-Yasha nodded at the flowers and then stepped from the bedroom, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Do you think Kirara-chan would like them?" the girl inquired, and then she blushed slightly, "I was gonna give you one, nii-san, but then I remembered that boys don't like flowers so much."

The hanyou couldn't help a chuckle, and he approached the child, ruffling her hair gently.

"Kirara'll love them," he assured her.

Mayoki's entire being seemed to swell with pride at the praise. She giggled and bounced on her toes, and then looked as if she were about to give Inu-Yasha a one-armed hug. A massive, sudden sound like thunder interrupted her however, and caused the ground to shake. She stumbled on her feet and, like a reflex, Inu-Yasha clutched her close as if to protect her.

"Wh-What was that?" the little girl stammered.

"No idea," Inu-Yasha replied curtly, "Mayoki, go into my room and stay there with the miko. Don't come out until I come to get you, okay?"

The child nodded, and Inu-Yasha hurriedly pulled back the door for her. She rushed in and gazed around before the hanyou beckoned her to sit on the bed. She did so, clutching her flowers to her chest nervously, a few of their delicate, white petals drifting to the floor.

Inu-Yasha growled to himself and snatched his sword, Tetsusaiga, before he left the room without another word. The wooden door slid shut behind him, and he whirled, carving a symbol of protection into the wood. The pattern surged with golden light for a moment, almost as if it were on fire, before it dimmed down to a shining onyx.

-

As Inu-Yasha rushed outside, hooking Tetsusaiga's sheath to his waist, he heard another sound like a massive crash. He wondered if it was another crazed youkai that was making such a commotion. He burst into the courtyard, only to see the human-formed Kirara bound over the top of the massive palace gates. She grasped a basket of what appeared to be food in her arms, but she was closely followed by two, snake-like youkai.

"A little help?" she called.

Inu-Yasha's ears bristled as he saw one youkai take a snap at his friend's tails, and he drew Tetsusaiga.

With a sound like a large gust of wind, the blade grew into a large, fang-shaped weapon. Inu-Yasha growled and rushed forward.

"Outta the way!" he shouted.

Kirara's eyes grew wide and she leapt to the side as the hanyou swung his blade forward. It let loose what looked like an arc of golden light, slicing through the first of the two youkai. The other shrieked and fled.

Inu-Yasha planted his feet firmly on the ground and sighed, shouldering his blade as Kirara rushed to his side.

She was now wearing a white, women's kimono with blue patterns on the shoulders: Inu-Yasha assumed that she must have bought it while she was gone.

She placed her basket on the ground and hugged the hanyou gratefully.

"Arigato," she panted, "Those two were the last of about fifty…"

"Fifty?" Inu-Yasha repeated, suddenly concerned, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," she muttered, shaking her head, "They just started to swarm…but they all came from one _really_ massive one."

"Yeah?" he asked, "Was that what made that noise… like thunder?"

Kirara bobbed her head in a nod.

"It was giant… Like a big dragon or something," she said.

"What does it want?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"It was rambling on about a jewel," Kirara replied, finally drawing away from the slightly flustered boy.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Probably," Kirara agreed.

The hanyou sighed and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"All right," he decided, "I'm gonna go take care of it."

"Would you like some help?" Kirara inquired, "I know I wasn't much good before, but it's only because my hands were full."

"It's all right," Inu-Yasha assured her, sliding a shrinking Tetsusaiga back into its wooden sheath, "I can handle it on my own."

Kirara nodded and gave his shoulder a pat as if to wish him good luck, and in an instant, he was gone over the wall.

-

The hanyou sprinted in between the trees, one hand resting uneasily on the hilt of his sword. He could scent the youkai Kirara had mentioned: it smelled of dead bodies and old dirt.

Inu-Yasha cringed and tightened his grip on the sword.

He wondered why the youkai had come here: it was obviously from out of the area, because Inu-Yasha had never come across its scent before.

_Is it really after the Shikon no Tama as well?_ He wondered, puzzled.

His sensitive ears pressed back against his head as another deafening crash echoed through the air, though this time, it was followed by a deep, grinding roar. Inu-Yasha could also hear what seemed to be the shouts of a woman, and the clash of blade on hard scales.

_So, someone else ran into this thing, _he mused, _I guess I'll give her a hand._

Before him, he could see, through a line of trees, that a large section of them had been flattened to the dirt.

His eyes narrowed angrily at the thought of what this creature had done to what he considered, at least partially, his forest. He could see it's large, thick, black body writhing and twisting as it fought with a small, dark figure below it. The youkai was taller than any of the trees around it, and stood on four legs like pillars with spears at their bases. Its spine-covered tail thrashed as it fought the girl Inu-Yasha had heard before, and it drooled puddles of bubbling liquid that, after a few moments, would turn into the demons the hanyou had seen chasing Kirara.

He let out a growl and rushed from the cover of the trees, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. It grew, swelling with its true power for the second time that day.

The youkai barely noticed, that is, until Inu-Yasha let out a yell and slammed the blade into its right flank. The best yowled as Tetsusaiga burned through its body and severed its leg. It whirled on him, knocking its other opponent away with its front leg, and to his surprise it began to let out a deep chuckle. Inu-Yasha jolted, confused, but soon realized why the beast was laughing: its leg was bleeding the same liquid that poured from its mouth.

"Damn it," Inu-Yasha cursed aloud.

Unsure of what to do, he raised his sword defensively as the ooze began to bubble and the small, dragon-like youkai began to emerge from it, as if it were a hole in the ground.

"Son of a…" he grumbled, before he swung his sword again,

He sliced through the smaller demons with no trouble whatsoever, and the youkai towering above him began to laugh again.

"Ah, I see…" it said snidely in an absurdly deep voice, "You're the Lord of this area, ne? The Cursed One?"

Inu-Yasha frowned.

"Hai," he lied.

He wasn't a Lord at all, but he decided that he might as well say that he was.

"I heard," the youkai continued, "That you possess a powerful jewel."

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Inu-Yasha spat.

"I wish to make a deal with you," he commented, "Will you hear it?"

Inu-Yasha blinked puzzledly at the monster, refusing to let his guard down, but he nodded slowly.

"You hand over you jewel fragments to me," the beast growled with a smile, "And I may not kill you when I take your territory."

-

Inu-Yasha nearly began to gawk at the youkai's words, but he kept a straight face, and, in fact, he began to smirk.

"Well, _someone's_ cocky," he said, "What, you think just because you can drool snakes, that you can beat me?"

"Let's see!" The beast cackled.

It launched itself at the hanyou with a bellow that shook the earth.

Inu-Yasha swiftly rolled out of the way and leapt into the air, bouncing himself over the creature's back. It lashed out with its tail, catching the boy in the side and knocking him back to the dirt.

Inu-Yasha didn't fall, however. He flipped, his feet skidding through the dirt before he leapt away from another blow from the beast's tail.

_Okay, I need a plan, _Inu-Yasha thought, _I can't really slice this bastard, or else he'll just bleed more demons… Ummm…Damn it…_

He bounced himself off again off a tree's trunk as he tried to think of what he could do to defeat the youkai.

He glanced down at Tetsusaiga. He knew it had "secret" abilities, two of which he had mastered, but he wondered if they would be enough.

_Maybe the Bakuryuuha might work…_ he mused.

The Bakuryuuha was a massive energy blast that Tetsusaiga could create harnessing the youki of its enemies. The hanyou had learned to use it against a youkai that was quite similar to the one he was fighting now.

_Death without slicing, _Inu-Yasha decided with a smirk.

He held up the blade to block the youkai's massive claws that were trying to come down on his head before he jumped once more, spun, and then gripped the earth with his feet, arching Tetsusaiga high into the air.

He was just about to focus his energies into the blade, but before he could, he heard an odd sound cutting through the wind. Before him, a large, white object twirled through the air, and to his dismay, cut through the youkai's front leg before zooming around behind him. Inu-Yasha turned to follow it, only to see it land back in the hand of an extremely battered-looking girl, the one who had been fighting the demon before Inu-Yasha had arrived.

She wore dark clothes, similar to a ninja, though she also bore rose-coloured armour. Despite this, however, Inu-Yasha could tell that her left leg was broken. She had dark brown hair that was, at the moment, tied back, and her face was a picture of anger.

Inu-Yasha wasn't sure what to make of her, but as he heard the familiar hissing of the youkai's dragon minions, his eyes turned hard and irritated.

"You idiot!" he yelled at the girl, "You can't cut him!!"

The girl seemed taken aback for a moment before her frown intensified.

"You're next, youkai," she spat.

Inu-Yasha merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he scoffed, "Stay outta my way."

He turned back to the dragon youkai only to see his minions swarming out of a pool of their master's blood, and then, they lunged. Once again, Inu-Yasha had no trouble fighting off the hoard.

_Lucky they don't double or something when I kill 'em,_ he though as he cut the last one, number twenty-seven, in half.

"I see you have come to realize my power," the youkai smirked, "Ready to surrender yet?"

"Like shit," Inu-Yasha barked.

The youkai seemed a little surprised.

"But as you see, I cannot be killed by any means you possess," it stated confidently.

"That's what you think," Inu-Yasha grumbled, "Don't underestimate me."

The youkai growled out a laugh again, and slammed its remaining front leg down in an attempt to crush the hanyou. Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way easily, but then, the demon turned its gaze on the girl with the broken leg.

She raised her odd, white weapon in front of her like a shield, though both she and the hanyou watching her knew it would be of little use.

With a smirk, the yellow-eyed dragon lunged, and the girl let out a small cry of dismay, before Inu-Yasha bit his lip, sheathed his sword, and then rushed to her rescue.

-

The girl let out what seemed to be an uncharacteristic shriek as the hanyou dashed by, snatching her up into his arms as the youkai smashed, head-first, into a row of trees, goring its flank painfully on the top of one of the smaller ones. It bellowed loudly, jerking backwards to wrench itself free, though its accident had given Inu-Yasha an idea.

He was jerked out of his thoughts suddenly, however, by a hard slap to the cheek.

Inu-Yasha, blinking with surprise, gazed down at the girl in his arms, who glared up at him defiantly.

"Let me down right now, youkai!" she spat.

"Oh, like _fuck_," Inu-Yasha retorted, "Don't be an idiot; you can't even walk!"

The girl looked suddenly surprised, and almost ashamed when Inu-Yasha sat her on a thick tree branch a few meters out of the crater of destroyed forest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "You saving me for later, or something?"

She frowned bitterly, and the hanyou frowned right back at her.

"You think a bit highly of yourself, don't you?" he scoffed, "Humans can just _never _be grateful, can they?"

The girl stared at him, once again shocked by his words, before he continued to say,

"I'm putting you out of his reach. I'll come back and let you down once that bastard's dead!"

He turned away and muttered something that sounded like "I'll teach _him_ to wreck my forest, the stupid bastard…", and the girl stared after him, perplexed, and wondering why this youkai had saved her.

"Hey," she said cautiously, "Who are you? …I mean, what's you're name?"

"This kinda isn't the time," he stated, "But I'm Inu-Yasha."

"I'm Sango," she said quietly.

The hanyou nodded and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath again.

"Well Sango," he said, "Stay here, and try not to die, okay?"

Sango nodded a little dumbly, and then Inu-Yasha leapt from their branch, launching himself at the writhing demon.

With a roar, he swung his sword towards the youkai's head, though it made the mistake of thinking he planned to slice again. It grinned and lifted its neck, as if cutting its head off would make it all the more powerful.

_Dumbass_, Inu-Yasha thought.

He dodged to the side, and then, leaping upwards towards its skull, plunged his blade into the beast's face, right between its eyes. It pupils suddenly dilated, then shrunk, and it began to scream in rage and agony as a bright, pink glow spurted out of the wound as if replacing any real blood that the beast possessed.

"I knew it!" Inu-Yasha taunted, flipping backwards and landing calmly in the trodden dirt as the youkai thrashed, trying to shake Tetsusaiga from its flesh, "You have a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Are you really so weak that you need _that_ hunk of junk to fight? You're pathetic."

The dragon slammed the side of its face against a sturdy tree, uprooting it, but also causing the sword to topple from his glowing wound.

"I may have been weak without it," he panted, his old, disturbingly cocky smirk forming on his fangs, "But with it, I cannot be killed!"

Inu-Yasha was starting to realize how utterly absurd the creature was starting to sound.

_Doesn't he realize that if I cut that shard out of his head, he'll die?_ He wondered, _He's kinda naïve…_

Inu-Yasha sighed as the beast roared and made another lung at him. Now, the hanyou didn't even bother to move. To him, it was too predictable now: he knew exactly how to stop it.

-

With barely a glance around him, Inu-Yasha set his enhanced powers to work, targeting the felled trees' trunks, and seeds that were all ready in the dirt. He wanted them to grow, so they did, but not just as sprouts. Within seconds, fully formed, massive trees began to jut out of the earth like stalagmites. They grew so fast they took Inu-Yasha's opponent completely by surprise: they had sprouted under it before it could even look down to contemplate what was happening to the ground.

In an instant, he was impaled, suspended several feet above the ground by Inu-Yasha's arsenal of trees.

"I told you," he stated, "_Not_ to underestimate me."

The beast snarled, writhing and kicking, though these new trees were too strong now, for his weakened, two-legged body to knock down.

Inu-Yasha leapt into the tree that was now sticking through the demon's neck and held out his hand, summoning Tetsusaiga to him. It rushed, hilt-first, into his palm and he sheathed it confidently, knowing now that he had no real need of it.

He gingerly stepped onto the youkai's body, and though it snarled and twisted in an attempt to get him of, he merely walked on until he was perched on its brow.

He knelt down, and then plunged his claws into the wound his sword had made, and carefully pulled an unusually large fragment of pink jewel from the youkai's face.

"I'll take that, thanks," he said, and the youkai stared at him with loathing eyes for one more moment before it gurgled and died, it's body dissolving in an instant to let massive, spiky bones topple to the forest floor.

-

Inu-Yasha let out a relieved sigh, glad that the fight was finally over. He rubbed the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand before he eyes the jewel fragment he had pulled from the youkai's head.

_Wow, _he though, letting his eyes trace over it sparkling surface, _This has gotta be at least four or five times bigger than any of the shards I all ready have._

He tucked it into the pocket inside his sleeve along with his others and sighed once more.

"Why do these things make everyone crazy?" he wondered aloud.

He sighed and then turned his gaze on the girl, Sango, who now seemed a little light-headed and struggled to keep herself upright on her tree branch.

Without hesitation, Inu-Yasha leapt up into the tree by her side and hefted her into his arms again. She let out a small cry of dismay before she realized who had taken her.

"Oh, it… it's just you," she croaked.

"How's your leg?" Inu-Yasha asked, completely ignoring her comment.

"How did you know about that?" she inquired sceptically.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and chose not to respond to that either.

"I can fix it," he stated, "I'm going to take you back to my home now, fix you up, and then you can go home when you're better."

Sango stared at him, her eyes wide, though again, he ignored her, slung her weapon over his shoulder, and began to sprint along the canopy, back to the palace.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon arriving home, Sango seemed close to collapse.

Other than that, however, Inu-Yasha thought she was quite good at hiding her pain… for a human, at least.

He gladly handed her off to Kirara, who had reverted to her original form. She gently carried the bleeding girl on her back, assuring her that everything would be all right as she bore her inside.

Inu-Yasha watched them go, a little pleased that he had saved the girl's life, only to feel a sharp pain in his side. Frowning, he clapped his hand to it, though he instantly remembered he had been clipped by the dragons tail. He rubbed it tenderly for a moment, tilting his head upwards to watch the sun as it slipped down below the horizon.

With the dimming of the light, the hanyou became drowsy and eager to get to bed, but he decided to tend to the wounded girl inside the palace first.

-

As he entered, he was greeted with a hug from Mayoki, who stated several times how worried she had been. Inu-Yasha merely chuckled and ruffled her dark hair before he continued, following Kirara's scent until he was led to the room where she stood watching over Sango, who looked slightly uneasy while laying on a cot inside.

"I keep telling her not to be afraid," Kirara said to the hanyou, her ears drooping, "But I don't think she trusts me at all."

"That's because she's a demon hunter or something," Inu-Yasha said.

He took the girl's weapon from his back and leaned it against the wall, and her eyes automatically darted to it.

"My Hiraikotsu," she breathed, "May I… have it back…?"

"Hiraikotsu?" Inu-Yasha repeated, a little puzzled.

He picked it up by a leather strap on one side, and then, deciding that the girl was too weak to do any damage with it, passed it to her.

She gratefully took it and held it on her lap, tracing her fingers over its battered surface.

"It's not like you can do much with it right now," the hanyou said, "What is it, anyway? I've never seen anything like it."

When Sango's gaze jumped up to meet his, she seemed surprised that he was so innocently curious about it.

"It's a boomerang," she stated.

When all she received from Inu-Yasha was a blank stare, she continued,

"Pretty much, when I throw it, it comes back to me."

"Oh," the boy said, his ears perking slightly, "Well, that's useful, ne? And it cuts well too, huh?"

He cut his eyes at the girl a little sarcastically, and she bowed her head, a little ashamed of the extra trouble she had caused him.

"Gomen," she said.

Inu-Yasha chuckled quietly, and then shook his head.

"It's fine… Hmm… Suddenly all polite, huh?"

Sango blushed now, more embarrassed than before, and then coughed behind a closed fist.

"I saw you fight," she muttered, "You made trees grow and do your bidding before my very eyes. I can't beat you."

"This isn't about beating," Kirara interjected finally, "Honey, Inu-Yasha is going to _help_ you. He has no intention of fighting you."

"Unless you insist," he said, "But only after that damned leg's better, okay?"

Sango nodded and then leaned back, clutching her Hiraikotsu as if it were a security blanket.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, "A poultice or something?"

"No," Inu-Yasha said, "_This_."

His claws elongated in an instant, and he plunged them into Sango's wounded leg. She cried out, but the sudden pain was almost instantly calmed by the warm, blue energy that began to seep down Inu-Yasha's arm and into her leg.

"You're going to fall asleep now," the hanyou told her as the pain began to transfer to his own leg.

Within seconds, Sango was indeed asleep, and her leg was mended, as were a few other bruises and cuts along her body.

Inu-Yasha couldn't help but yawn, and he rubbed at his now aching leg in irritation. Kirara nosed his cheek affectionately and ran her worried crimson gaze over him.

"You should get to bed too," she said, "You poor pup… You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"It's worth it," he laughed sleepily, "I got a really big hunk of jewel from that stupid demon."

"Well, hallelujah for you pup, but you're still going to bed now… Right?"

She eyed him over with her best glare, and he merely laughed again, stood, and in a rare bout of affection, hugged her around the neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going right to bed," he assured her, "And I'm gonna stay there for a few days too."

"This youkai really took a lot out of you," the cat said, sounding worried.

"Not really," Inu-Yasha admitted, "I dunno, I'm just… tired…"

He released her, and scratched his ears absently.

"You gonna take care of Mayoki?" he asked, and Kirara readily nodded.

"Of course, now get some sleep," she said with a smile.

The boy nodded and then wandered out of the room and down the hall to his own, apparently completely forgetting that Kagome was supposed to be staying in it.

In fact, he continued to forget this, even as he slumped down on the bed. As he drifted off to sleep, nothing in the room sparked his memory, even though Kagome was, mysteriously, nowhere to be found in it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6: Many Travels

* * *

Inu-Yasha had been asleep for a total of three minutes before something inside him kicked him mentally, and he jerked upright, thinking that something was very wrong. His red eyes darted cautiously around the room, though he noticed nothing.

It took him a moment to realize what was wrong, though when he did, he felt like he had been slapped in the face.

Kagome was gone.

Instantly, the hanyou leapt to his feet and ran from the room, looking around frantically.

"Kagome!?" he demanded loudly, "Kagome? Oi, miko, where are you?!"

He perked up his ears, listening carefully for an answer. He heard nothing of the sort, though he did hear gentle footsteps up on the battlements. For a moment, he was afraid that it was Mayoki, but he soon realized that that was impossible: he could scent her in her own room.

Hoping that it was Kagome, then, up there, he darted outside as fast as he could.

In the courtyard, he found Kagome's scent, and he readily followed it up to the top of the battlements, where he was relieved to see her pacing, her back to him.

"Kagome?" he demanded.

The girl jumped and turned, racing towards him.

"Oh, thank Kami!" she said, looking a little frightened.

"Why the hell are you up here?" Inu-Yasha inquired, frowning, though he couldn't help sounding a little concerned.

"I don't know," Kagome admitted, "I woke up here a little while ago… I guess I was sleep walking… I thought I heard a wolf howl."

She glanced a little forlornly over the battlements and into the distance.

"He sounded so sad…" she whispered, and then turned back to Inu-Yasha, "I'm sorry… I didn't remember how to get back…"

To her surprise, the hanyou looked relieved, and he sighed deeply before placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle push.

"You're hopeless," he chided, "C'mon, I'll take you back."

"I'm sorry," the girl said shyly.

She stole a glance over her shoulder into the moonlit, distant hills and sighed, unable to keep a tinge of sadness from her voice.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked, his ears twitching to the sound, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

She turned to look at him and smiled embarrassedly.

"It's just… I used to stay with the Wolf Clan out there," she said, "They probably think I'm dead…"

She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder again.

"Hey," she said, "Um… Do you think I can go see them? You know, since they… won't hurt me?"

Inu-Yasha blinked, startled, but then he smirked slightly and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I think I can arrange that."

Kagome's face automatically lit up and she smiled gratefully.

"Arigato," she said brightly.

-

As Inu-Yasha guided Kagome back down the stairs, he looked at her curiously.

"Hey," he said a little tentatively, "Do you know lots of demons?"

"Tons," Kagome said with a bit of a smile, "Centipedes, the Neko clan and the Kitsune to the East, the Bats to the South… All sorts of different northern clans, and then lots of the demons around here."

Inu-Yasha nodded, impressed.

"So… you must really know how to take care of yourself, huh?" he asked.

"I guess, sometimes," Kagome laughed.

"Do you ever fight?" the hanyou inquired.

"Occasionally," Kagome said with a shrug, "But I only know how to use bows and arrows."

She looked a little embarrassed as Inu-Yasha eyed her with a smirk.

"Well…" he said slowly, "If you really want, I could teach you how to use a sword or something like that."

Kagome perked almost automatically, her eyes bright and curious.

"Really?" she said a little shrilly, "Oh, that would be so great!"

She hugged onto his arm as she had done earlier in the day and the hanyou looked away briefly, trying not to blush, as he led her back inside. Once they were walking down the wooden halls, Kagome peered around curiously: she was seeing most of it for the first time, after all. She had only been down a few hallways here before.

"This is a nice place," she said, "Did you build it?"

"Oh… no, it was here when I got here," Inu-Yasha said, "Er… Well, I mean, when I woke up."

"Woke up?" the girl asked, peering at him curiously.

"I was trapped in stone for fifty-something years," he said absently as if it were nothing, "A girl unsealed me a couple years ago, and this place was here all ready."

Kagome dropped to a halt, releasing the boy's arm, startled, as a memory pricked in the back of her mind.

"Were you a statue?" she demanded.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Were you a statue?" she repeated, her eyes wide, "Sealed with a sutra?"

"Yeah," the boy said, frowning, "Why?"

Kagome felt a jolt run through her body, and after a moment of stunned silence, a huge smile spread over her face.

"Oh gods," she laughed.

She darted around in front of him and grasped his hands in hers, smiling up into his face.

"It was me," she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I was the one who unsealed you!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping.

"…What…?" he muttered, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I remember you now," she said cheerfully, "I thought you could grant wishes."

She laughed.

"You brought me a little bird."

Inu-Yasha's ears drooped and his eyes searched for any sign that she might have been joking, though her claim made sense. She _had_ looked very familiar to him when he had first seen her, and this explained it. He frowned, thinking back to that day, of the young girl with the sparkling, hazel eyes… Unafraid, compared to her friends, that had run off.

He locked his eyes on Kagome's and the feeling of familiarity grew, almost to the point of déjà vu.

He nodded slowly, and then after another few seconds, began to grin.

"I remember you too," he said, "Yeah… You weren't scared at all."

The boy, cheered, took a light hold on her hands as well.

"I was thinking about that day just a bit before I found you at the gate," he explained, "I… Well… I wanted to thank you. You gave me my life back"

Kagome looked a little surprised, but then, her smile broadened and she bounced again, beginning to laugh. She had to stop herself from giving him a friendly hug around the shoulders.

"You don't need to thank me," she assured him, "You saved mine, so I'd call us even, wouldn't you?"

The hanyou couldn't help a slight smile.

"I suppose so," he admitted.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_What in all the hells…?_

Slowly, the girl, Sango, felt her thoughts snap back into focus. She frowned, and then gradually opened her eyes to see wooden walls and candle sticks around her. She could also see a large mound of yellow fur to her side.

Confused, she reached out a hand to touch it, and to her surprise, it shifted. Sango jolted, and the blob of fur turned around to reveal a huge, feline face.

"Oh, you're awake," she said pleasantly.

Sango stared blankly at the giant cat for a moment before she recalled seeing the creature previously.

"Oh, you're… that big demon from before," she said.

"Yes, I'm Kirara," she said with a smile, "How're you feeling?"

Sango raised her eyebrow slightly. She was a little surprised about how sweetly the youkai was speaking to her, and wasn't sure whether to assess it as a deceptive move or not.

Often, with youkai, she found that any kindness was a trick, though for some reason, she felt no deception from this neko.

She hoped that she wasn't under a spell to make her feel that way.

Slowly, the girl thought about all the wounds she could remember sustaining, though she found that none of them pained her at all. Confused, she reached a hand to a gash in her leggings, and ran her finger along where she knew she had cracked the bone. To her surprise, there was no pain; there wasn't even a tangible mark where she had hurt herself.

"I'm… fine…" she replied after a little while, "I'm… a bit tired, though."

"Well, that's to be expected," Kirara said with a smile.

Sango nodded, pretending to understand what was going on, and then sat up slowly and stretched. She could see her giant Hiraikotsu against the wall, and cautiously, she heaved herself from the bed.

"I should really get going," she stated.

"Oh?" Kirara inquired, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay a while longer?"

"My village will be wondering where I've gone," she insisted, "Look, um…"

She felt a little awkward talking to a demon.

"Th… Thank you," she muttered, blushing slightly, "And, um… when you see Inu-Yasha, tell him thanks for me, would you?"

"Oh, yes, of course," the youkai said, "Would you like help finding your way out?"

"I'll be all right," Sango assured her.

She walked to the wall and picked up her Hiraikotsu, along with some of her other belonging that she found at its base.

She gave a slight wave to Kirara before she headed from the room.

-

When Sango walked into the corridor, however, she was shocked to find that it was immense, with many doorways and adjoining halls.

_Oh gods,_ she thought, stunned, _It's like a maze in here! It could be a trap…_

Slowly, she edged down the hall, treading lightly to avoid making much noise. She slipped her fingers into the straps at one end of her weapon, readying it just in case. She turned one corner cautiously, and then another. She jumped when she heard a door open behind her and she whirled, prepared to do battle, only to see a young girl, holding a glowing stone for light and rubbing her eyes, looking up at her. She seemed to have just come from a food storage room, because she was munching on a thin wafer of some sort.

Sango lowered her weapon slightly and knelt down to the little girl, confused.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here?" she asked.

The girl looked confused.

"Oh, I live here," she said a little groggily, "Hi. I'm Mayoki."

She smiled.

"Who're you?"

"Oh… Um, I'm Sango," she whispered, "Look, don't you know this place is full of demons?"

_Albeit, kinda nice ones, but still,_ she thought, _This is no place for a human child!_

"Demons?" Mayoki repeated, "Oh, you must mean Kirara-chan and Inu-Yasha-nii-san."

"Nii-san?" Sango echoed, her eyes widening, "He's… your brother?"

"Not for real," the child said, looking a little embarrassed, "I just call him that 'cause he looks after me and all."

Sango stared at the child, unsure of what to say.

"Did he bring you here?" she asked.

"Yes, after he revived me," Mayoki replied with a nod, "Apparently, I was dead for a while."

Sango jolted and nearly stumbled back at the girl's words.

_Inu-Yasha can revive the dead?_ She thought, stunned, _But… that has to be… That can't be possible, can it?_

"Where's your family?" she pressed.

"I dunno, I've been alone for as long as can remember," the little girl said with a shrug, "I used to be bullied a lot where I used to live, but then Nii-san came and protected me."

She grinned and then looked down at her glowing rock.

"He gave this to me because I don't like the dark that much."

Sango nodded, and then stood, unsure of what to do with the girl. In any other instance, she would have feared that the girl was a puppet, but she could feel no evil energies or youkai auras from her body. Even her eyes were clear, despite her sleepiness, making obvious that there were no spells over her mind either.

Sango bit her lip, and then tentatively took a step away, though before she could leave, the little girl tugged on her sleeve curiously.

"What are you doing in here?" she wondered, "Did Nii-san help you as well?"

"Yes, I think he fixed my leg wound," Sango replied, and then looked over her shoulder, "I think I'd better get going though."

"Oh," Mayoki said, sounding a little surprised, "Do you know the way out?"

Sango turned slightly and tentatively pointed down the hall and Mayoki giggled, shook her head and pointed the other way.

"You gotta turn right twice, then left, and then the courtyard should be right there."

"Oh," Sango said, smiling a little embarrassedly, "Thanks."

-

She walked back up the hall the way she came and did what the little girl had suggested, and sure enough, she found where the wall broke off and opened into the courtyard, though she stalled in her tracks as she saw two dark figures standing and talking at the other end of the hallway. She saw a glint of red and she tensed, but then, as the two figures began to walk back into the moonlight, she realized that it was Inu-Yasha and another girl. They seemed not to notice her because they were talking.

Raising her eyebrow, Sango cleared her throat loudly to draw their attention. Automatically, both of them looked at her, and both looked a little surprised.

"Well, youkai, looks like you've got a house full of girls here," she said with a smirk, "What'cha trying to do: build a harem?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and slapped himself in the forehead as the girl to his side looked at him and began to laugh.

"Is that all you humans think about?" he demanded, "Sex, rape and, let me guess, more sex?"

Sango laughed a little and then gave him a tiny smile.

"It was a joke," she stated, "And you can't tell me demons think less about sex than humans do."

"Oh yes I can," he snorted.

The other girl continued to laugh and she looked to Sango with amusement on her face.

"Did he abduct you too?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh hah hah, Kagome, that's all I do: abduct women," the hanyou sighed, waving a hand absently.

The girl nearly burst out laughing and she hugged his arm playfully, and Sango smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he abducted me from an even bigger, much more creepy demon," she said, "I think I like it here better, but, I should get going. Oh, I'm Sango, by the way."

Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," she replied, grinning, "Well, Inu-Yasha abducted me from the ground, where someone hit me with a stick and left me for dead!"

Sango winced slightly, though she didn't notice that Inu-Yasha did as well and he looked at Kagome with unspoken anger and guilt in his eyes.

"So," the hanyou grunted, looking to Sango, "Your leg seems better."

"Yeah," Sango said, "Thanks. But I should go."

Inu-Yasha nodded and jerked his head at the courtyard.

"Then go," he stated, "But I'd suggest you get Kirara to take you part of the way in case you have a relapse."

"I'll be fine," the girl insisted.

Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said absently, and then looked to the girl attached to his arm, "C'mon Kagome."

Kagome nodded and then waved cheerily to Sango as they walked by her.

"See you Sango; good luck!"

Sango waved in return and then stepped out into the huge, green courtyard. She looked around curiously for a moment, searching for the entrance, though it was fairly easy to spot.

The gates were shut; she was a little unsure of what she was going to do to get them open, but as she walked a little closer, they slowly creaked open by themselves. Sango jolted slightly and looked around her, but there was no one to be seen. She sighed, and then, bracing herself, walked through the gates.

When she was a little ways away, she turned to see the giant wooden doors gradually slide closed behind her, and seal with a loud thud.

_What an odd place…_ she mused.

Sighing, she shifted her large weapon more comfortably over her shoulder and headed into the woods. She didn't notice the slight youki lingering on her body however, and how the youkai in the trees let her pass quite peacefully.

The demon slayer would return home without any incident whatsoever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kagome woke up the next day, she almost immediately wondered what time of day it was. She had been waking up and falling asleep again so many times recently that she was afraid that it was still night, or early morning. She could still remember the night quite vividly.

After Sango had left, Inu-Yasha had escorted her to her room, marking a path for her along the wall with small claw marks so that she would remember. The hanyou had then left her in his room and had wandered away to… somewhere…

Kagome sighed. At least she felt normal now though. She was well rested, and she had almost completely forgotten about her head wound and how it was probably supposed to hurt.

-

Slowly, the girl sat out of bed and stretched her arms in the air.

After a few moments, she wandered from the room and peered around the hallway. She could see an open door a little ways away, and, curiously, she peeked inside.

It was another bedroom, not unlike the one she had been staying in, though this one contained several pretty-looking plants as well as a bed. On it slept Inu-Yasha, a young human girl cuddled up to his chest.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Despite his rough exterior, her new hanyou friend was turning out to be quite a softie. Plus, he looked a lot less menacing when he was asleep.

The girl strode away from the door and looked curiously into some of the other rooms. She found the room where she had accidentally walked in on Inu-Yasha bathing, though most of the other rooms were relatively vacant. One room, though, was filled up with strange objects, most of them looking quite valuable. There were kimonos made of material that looked highly expensive, idols made of gold, strange coins, and many other things.

It looked like a typical dragon-hoard.

Kagome walked in tentatively as a necklace glittering with a blue jewel caught her eyes.

_I wonder where Inu-Yasha got all this stuff…_ Kagome mused.

The necklace hung from the paw of what looked like a waving cat statue. Curiously, Kagome poked the jewel and watched it swing, the gold around in reflected on its surface.

Kagome thought it looked quite pretty.

-

After a few minutes, Kagome decided it would be best to leave the room and explore a little more. She searched the rooms around her, though, again, most were empty. She found one that was filled with rice and a few other food items, though she didn't stop long in there, because she thought she saw a rat in the corner of the room.

Bored, the girl decided to head outside to the main courtyard, by the gate so she followed the claw marks on the wall that Inu-Yasha had left for her the previous night.

The layout of the palace was surprisingly simple, even though Kagome was constantly getting lost in it.

The palace was in the shape of a rectangle and was made of thick, strong wood, and each side contained two hallways, each with rooms in between them. The building itself was surrounded by a huge courtyard, which in turn was surrounded by a giant, stone wall. In the center of the four wooden walls, there was another, square courtyard and garden.

-

When Kagome reached the main courtyard, she was pleased to see that the sky was slightly pink and the sun was still rising, though she was mostly glad that she hadn't slept in until noon. She stepped, barefoot, onto the cold, dewy grass and looked around curiously. Though she wasn't expecting to see anything unusual, she noticed an unfamiliar woman kneeling in the grass, a large, woven basket in her lap. Tentatively, Kagome edged closer to the woman, noticing that she had odd, tawny coloured hair, though there were pointed, feline-like ears poking through her tresses. The girl stared at her inquisitively, and then, hesitantly asked,

"Kirara…?"

The woman looked up calmly, as if she had known of the girl's presence for a while, and shot her a smile.

"Good morning Kagome-chan," she said, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I did," the girl said.

She approached the youkai slowly and sat beside her, though she felt a little chilled now because of the dew.

"You look different today," the girl said.

"Yes, I needed thumbs," Kirara laughed.

She held up her large basket, showing off a wide hole in its center.

"We had a minor demon rat problem. I chased them out, but they ate a lot of our stores," she explained, "And wrecked this basket…"

She sighed.

"It's going to take me a while to fix. And then I have to go out again…"

"Oh," Kagome said, "Well, I could go out for you, if you want."

"Are you well enough?" Kirara inquired, sounding a little startled.

Kagome shrugged and nodded, though her fingers almost unconsciously began to trace the back of her head.

"I told Inu-Yasha that I'd eventually help out with groceries… I'm a little broke, though," she said shyly.

"Well, no worries," the youkai assured her, "We have substantial funds. Now…"

She tilted her head as she looked at the girl and rested the basket on her lap.

"Where might you be going?"

Kagome looked a little puzzled for a moment and she cupped her chin, thinking.

"Oh, well… I suppose I could go back to my village: it's closest… But I'd need some disguise or something, so they don't know it's me…"

"Won't that be difficult for you?" Kirara inquired softly, "Not the disguise, I mean…. Inu-Yasha can arrange for that quite easily, but seeing your old village again…"

"It'll be all right," Kagome said with a nod, "I'll just… tell my brother I'm all right. Maybe my mother, if I can find her…"

Kirara nodded.

"I'll go wake him," she decided.

"Oh, you don't have to yet," Kagome assured her swiftly, grabbing the youkai's sleeve as she began to rise, "I can go later."

"No, you should go soon," Kirara said with a smile, "Before the sun rises too high and it gets hot."

She patted Kagome's head reassuringly and stood, the human's fingers dropping limply away from her sleeve. She shot her a fangy smile, and then headed towards the palace, her tails swishing absently. Kagome eyed her, almost mesmerized for a moment, but then shook her head.

-

After a few moments, sitting alone in silence, Kagome sighed and tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes as she, desperately, tried to call out to her would-be mate. She could almost feel her silent attempt to contact him rebounding in the dark of her mind, reaching no one but herself. The miko bit her lip worriedly, her heart sinking.

_Please be okay… Please…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the dark of the bedroom, Inu-Yasha jerked upright, panting, his brow drenched with cold sweat. Blinking heavily, he quickly brushed his forehead with the back of his arm and sucked in a deep gulp of air. He felt like he _needed_ something. He felt like something was calling to him. The hanyou shook his head.

"Just a dream," he muttered.

His thoughts flashed to his kyubi version of Rei, and his heart began to beat more heavily with the desire to see his human with his own eyes, to hold her… for her to be _tangible_. And yet, he couldn't contact her. Their link was severed somehow, and it made the boy ache inside every time he thought about it. He clenched his claws into his blanket tightly, tearing it slightly, and his eyes traced to Mayoki. He was a little surprised to see her at first, though he realized she must have decided to cuddle after he had fallen asleep: young children tended to do that, though Inu-Yasha wasn't entirely sure why. He ruffled her hair slightly before sliding from the bed and stretching, just as he became consciously aware of the sound of footsteps heading down the hall towards the room.

-

Curious, Inu-Yasha slid back the wood-panel door and stepped out, only to see a humanoid Kirara round the corner. Her red eyes widened upon seeing him, but then she smiled and raised one hand in greetings.

"Good morning," she said, though her voice was hushed for Mayoki's sake, "I was just coming to wake you…"

She paused, looking with an increasingly confused frown at the boy. She put a hand to his forehead as she drew closer to him.

"You're cold," she mumbled, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," the boy lied, forcing a small grin, "What did you want?"

"Kagome volunteered to go to town for me, and she needs a disguise," the youkai stated, and then jerked her head over her shoulder, "She's in the courtyard, near the gate."

Inu-Yasha blinked slightly, a little puzzled, but he nodded and walked past her towards the courtyard. Kirara turned to watch him go, one of her ears tilting sideways as she frowned with confusion. He looked incredibly flustered.

"Inu-Yasha?" she called after him, but there was no response.

Kirara's ears drooped.

"What's wrong with him…?" she wondered softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Inu-Yasha groggily stepped outside onto the damp grass, he almost automatically saw Kagome. She was sitting on her knees beside a broken wicker basket, her eyes closed, her face tilted into a gentle breeze. The dawning, golden sunlight glistened off her hair and was beginning to set her face aglow. The hanyou boy couldn't help but stare, though after a moment, the realization that he _was _staring dawned on him and he looked away from her, red-faced and ashamed to admit, even to himself, how pretty he thought she looked. He cleared his throat and, suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open and she looked at him. At first, she seemed a little surprised to see him, but then she gave him a wide smile, that, to his shock, made his anxiety about Rei fade slightly.

"Hey, good morning!" she said brightly, "I hope Kirara woke you up gently."

Inu-Yasha nodded and shrugged, too lazy to admit that he had, in fact, woken up by himself, and he walked up to her and sat beside her in a dog-like squat.

"Kirara said you needed a disguise?" he inquired, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to my village, but I don't want many people to recognize me," she said.

The boy nodded his understanding and eyed the girl curiously, trying to figure out a way to effectively disguise her without altering her face, which could be incredibly difficult and turn out disastrous. He leaned backwards slightly and put a hand to her cheek, tilting her head upwards a little inquisitively. She blushed at his touch, though didn't pull away; he pretended not to notice.

After a moment, he nodded and then shifted to sit, cross-legged in front of her.

"All right," he decided, "I think I can pull something off for you."

"Will I be recognizable?" she repeated questioningly.

"Only vaguely," Inu-Yasha replied, "You'd be surprised what just a hair and eye colour change can do. You up for it?"

"Go for it," the girl said, nodding.

-

Inu-Yasha shifted a little closer to her, but as he did, he became uncomfortably aware of her scent. It was surprisingly enticing, and the boy soon found himself to be blushing once more. He shook his head, appalled with himself, but then, now reluctantly, laid both hands on Kagome's head. A brownish tinge began to seep along her ebony tresses from his palms and then quickly brightened, changing the girl's hair to a vivid mahogany colour. Then, giving her an inquiring look, moved his hands to her face and over her eyes. She automatically scrunched them shut so the hanyou could place his thumbs on her eyelids. When he moved his hands, Kagome opened her eyes, blinking quickly, her pupils now a radiant green. The hanyou then quickly dotted a few freckles on her face. As he finished, he looked at her carefully, and she looked back at him, looking a little confused as the boy nodded.

"Okay, I'm done."

Kagome's eyes brightened and she jumped to her feet excitedly. She scurried over to the pond that was across the grass and leaned over it, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. As soon as her gaze came to rest on her altered features, she let out a squeal of surprise and delight, clapping her hands together and barking out a loud laugh.

"That's great!" she cheered, "Look! Look, Inu-Yasha, I really look different! You even gave me freckles! Ahehehe."

She turned and grinned at him, and he couldn't help but smile back slightly.

"That's amazing," she said, "How long does it last?"

"As long as you want it to," Inu-Yasha, "As long as you don't become incredibly emotional at any point. For some reason, that makes the spell kinda die…"

He grinned slightly.

"Doesn't last long on me: I get pissed off pretty easily."

"I see," Kagome said with a nod, "You mentioned that the other day, I think…"

Inu-Yasha nodded. And she leaned over the pond again, peering at herself with curiosity. The hanyou stood and, after hesitating for a moment, he walked to her side, looking into her reflection as well. He inclined his head and then, holding out his hand and concentrating briefly, summoned a small, brown bag that rattled with coins into his palm. He handed it to the girl, and she smiled her thanks.

"It's gonna be enough for a lot of groceries, right?" she asked, shoving it into her sleeve, "Kirara said you have rats."

"It'll be fine," Inu-Yasha assured her, "There's another spell on it. The bottom goes straight into our treasure room, so…"

"Oh, neat!" Kagome exclaimed, "My, you are _full_ of surprises, aren't you, hanyou?"

The boy shrugged, but then, his ears perking as he remembered something, he reached into his sleeve pocket and pulled out a small strip of parchment. Kagome watched him curiously as he drew symbols on it with the back of his claw, though when he handed it to her, it appeared as if it was written on with black ink. Before she could ask what it was, Inu-Yasha stated,

"If you put in on the bottom of whatever you're gonna carry stuff in, it'll just be put into the kitchen here. You know, so it doesn't get too heavy for you."

Kagome nodded.

"What if I put in a goat?"

"Then there'll be a goat in the kitchen, why?"

The girl smiled and let out a laugh, before putting the parchment in her sleeve as well.

"You're amazing," she said, "How come you can do all this stuff?"

"A curse gone awry," he replied with a small smirk.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," Kagome said, her face falling for a moment before she shot him a huge grin, "I keep forgetting you're cursed. I mean… You'd kinda expect someone who's cursed into an appearance to look like a monster or something, right?"

The hanyou's eyes widened with shock at her comment. He stared at her, a little stunned, and she stood up on her tiptoes to ruffle his ears quickly before turning towards gate.

"I'll buy a bag when I get there," she said over her shoulder, "Oh, and I'm going to go visit some okami youkai. See you later, right?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, though he looked a little disheartened.

"Hey, you're… coming back, right wench?" he asked, and then grimaced, "Sorry… I mean, _Kagome_."

The girl whirled on her heel and smiled at him.

"It's okay," she assured him, "And of course I'm coming back. I promise!"

She waved at him and headed towards the gate again, and it creaked open before her. She looked at it, a little surprised, but then confidently passed through it; the two wooden doors slowly swung closed behind her.

-

Outside the walls of the palace, Kagome stood on tiptoes and, shielding her eyes, peered out over the trees and down towards her village. It was merely a dusty spec of brown houses and dust from so far away. Taking in a deep gulp of air, she began to head down the dirt path that lead down the side of the mountain. She noticed a patch of ground stained with blood, and couldn't help but feel a jolt in her chest as she realized that it was most likely hers. She gulped slightly, closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore it, and then stepped forward down the hill, though she automatically wished that she hadn't as her toe became caught on a rock and she stumbled forward. With a yelp of alarm, Kagome lurched forward and rolled in a dizzying arc, until she caught onto a root with her hand and managed to stall herself. When, she tentatively opened her eyes, however, she realized, to her utter shock, that she was upside down. Blinking in puzzlement at her brown hair that hung down, she hesitantly eased herself backwards out of her unconscious handstand. Confused, she shook her head swiftly and patted her hair back into place, and turned to look at where she landed. Her eyes widened as she saw that she was little more than four feet away from where she had tripped.

"Kami-sama…" she breathed in shock, "How did I…?"

Her sentence trailed into nothing as her hand, as if guided, came to rest on the crystal fang dangling from a rope around her neck. Her eyes widened with surprise: she had become completely oblivious to its existence over the last little while due to recent events. Tentatively, she hid the gem down the front of her kimono.

_Kadori's blessing…? _Kagome wondered, _Increased, ah… reflexes or something? Could that be it?_

She sighed a little shakily before continuing on her way.

-

Inu-Yasha, crouched above the castle gates, sighed out in relief as he spied Kagome miraculously save herself from her fall. Smirking slightly, he couldn't help but think of how odd a girl she was. He liked her, however. Now that he knew that it was her who had freed him from his stony prison, he supposed it shouldn't be much of a shock that he felt a little drawn to her.

-

He stood and watched as the girl became a spec down his dry and dusty mountainside, secretly hoping for her safe return. He turned around and looked into the wind, letting it blow his hair back in slight contentment, but only for a moment: he had important things to attend to.

-

Absently, he leapt from his perch to land in the grass. He stretched his back and then rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, still feeling a little sleepy. He had work to do, however; he couldn't afford to be lazy now. It occurred to him that, though the Shikon no Tama seemed as if it was his best shot at breaking his curse, he thought that it would be best to have a backup plan. He knew of an old temple to the North that held the writings of ages. Now that he thought about it, he believed it in his best interests to pay it a visit. His demonic nature might pose an issue, though. He would, after all, have to enter a temple.

-

He had never really considered going there before simply because he believed that he would be denied access. However, Inu-Yasha realized that he was more powerful now than he had assumed, if he could return the dead to life. Perhaps he would be able to shield his demonic aura.

-

The hanyou put a hand to his brow tiredly. It would be worth it, he decided, if he could get inside. Even if he couldn't find information on his curse, he might be able to find something else of use. He nodded to himself and then sighed.

"Kirara?" he called, "You around, cat?"

He started towards the palace only to see Kirara, finally reverted to her original form, peer out from around a gap in the wooden wall to smile at him.

"Yasha-pup," she said, "Oh. Has Kagome left?"

Inu-Yasha nodded and tried not to wince as he felt a pang in his heart at the thought of the girl.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "Ah… Kirara, d'you mind if I kinda… leave, for a little while?"

Kirara inclined her head curiously and stepped out onto the grass.

"Oh?" she asked, "What for?"

"Well, I had a thought-"

"Oh good!"

Kirara beamed at him and Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow before the neko began to laugh and shook her head.

"I'm joking," she said, "Continue."

"Well, I… just thought, I could maybe try to find that temple with all the old scrolls in it," he said, "It's just a bit to the north, I think, and now that Kagome's gone…"

He trailed off and Kirara looked puzzled.

"Now that Kagome's gone," the youkai repeated as if pushing him to continue.

"Well, I don't have to keep her company or anything for a day or so," the boy said absently, "And you could look after Mayoki by yourself, couldn't you?"

Kirara looked thoughtful, but she nodded and smiled. She approached Inu-Yasha and nuzzled up against his shoulder.

"Be careful, ne?" she whispered.

The hanyou cracked a smile and ruffled the fur on the top of her head.

"Hey, no worries," he said, brightening, "Maybe I'll get some answers, huh?"

Kirara nodded and licked the boy's cheek.

"Indeed," she replied, "When do you plan to leave? Now?"

"Um… yeah, I guess," he said, "Why?"

"Well, we'd better get some clothes or something ready for you," she explained, her ears perking, "Something disguise-ish."

Inu-Yasha looked down at his fire-rat kimono with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked.

"They're made of demon fur," Kirara laughed, "They're not exactly inconspicuous. Come, we'll dress you in something monk-ish."

"Great," Inu-Yasha sighed.

Kirara laughed and pushed him with her snout back towards the palace interior.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By midday, Kagome had nearly arrived back at her village. She had kept up a steady pace since morning, her contemplations helping her to make the time feel shorter. She thought of Kiba, and of Koga, and of what she would say to her brother and mother. She was unsure of how to explain what had happened to them, though she had run the conversation over so many times in her mind that she was confidant that she had at least _something_ to tell them.

-

On her way down the mountain, Kagome had been primarily using what she would call a "youkai trail", an easier way down through brushy areas, though now she had stumbled upon a human-made path, and opted to take it. She listened contentedly to the sounds of familiar birds and insects around her and traveled quietly for a few more minutes until a clicking sound caught her attention. Kagome paused curiously, listening to the sound, unsure of what it was, until, suddenly, a loud crash to her side made her yelp and jump back, her heart racing. The clicking had stopped.

-

Biting her lip, Kagome stared, frozen at the source of the crash, until she saw, to her surprise, a dazed looking centipede demon emerge from the bracken, his head bowed as he rubbed at his antennae with four tiny, talon-like limbs. Kagome didn't know whether to relax or not, and she jolted to see a second youkai topple from the tree behind the first, looking just as dazed.

"Uh…" she said slowly, drawing the attention of both youkai, "Are you two okay…?"

The second centipede looked as baffled as a centipede could look and the first, straightening, his antennae pointing straight towards her, "gawked", his mandibles parting in an expression of shock.

"M… Miko…?" he twittered shakily.

Before Kagome could reply, the centipede clicked over to her and leaned around her, his stick-limbs clutching to her gently in a strange bug-hug.

"Uh…" she replied blankly.

She hesitantly put one arm around the side of the demon and patted his shell, only to have the other rush up to her and begin preening her head.

"My, my, my!" the second exclaimed, "Miko! Miko, we thought you were dead!"

"Yes, yes, we saw you hit!" the first whined sadly.

"You did…?" Kagome inquired, "Who… are you guys?"

"Konbou," said the second, and then pointed his antennae to the other, "And my brother Konchuu."

"You saved our father from a poisoning, do you remember?" Konchuu asked.

Kagome did, so she nodded, and both demons looked overjoyed.

"So I guess my disguise was a sort of fail, wasn't it?" she laughed quietly.

Konchuu and Konbou pulled away from her slightly.

"We scented you," Konbou said.

"Oh, not so bad then," the girl replied, relieved.

"And the Cursed One-?"

"Is a sweetheart," Kagome laughed, "Ah… oh, he'd be pissed if he heard me call him that… But really, he's a good guy."

She grinned and both youkai drooped with relief.

"He is a little elusive, so we were unsure…" Konchuu said.

"How did you know about him?" Kagome inquired.

Konchuu inclined his head.

"He… is quite famous," he said.

"Or infamous," Konbou put in, "It is a relief to hear that he isn't a psychopath, though."

Kagome couldn't help a laugh and she nodded.

"Yes, yes it is," she agreed.

She turned her gaze down the trail of the mountain and then smiled shyly.

"Look, I should get going," she admitted, "You can walk with me if you'd like."

She was a little surprised when the two youkai readily agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, behind the waterfall, Amaya sat, her back to a rock, her unconscious son's head resting in her lap. Koga had been out cold for almost a full day's worth of time, and thus Amaya had been sitting in the same spot for the same amount of time. She stared blankly down at Koga's seemingly peaceful face, running the same questions over in her mind over and over again: would he be all right? What had happened to her son?

As Unaro approached, sullen and quiet, Amaya let out a sigh and let her eyes drift to her mate. He knelt beside her and rested one hand on hers, grimacing slightly.

"Any change?" he asked.

Amaya shook her head, biting her lip. She leaned against Unaro as he pushed closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"He's strong," Unaro insisted, "He'll…"

His words trailed off as, as if on cue, Koga let out a weak groan. Both of his parents stared at him blankly as if unsure of what they had heard, though, in an instant, Koga's bright blue eyes were wide open, staring up at his mother, and he sat up with a yelp of alarm.

"Wha-?" he began, but he was cut off as, with a laugh of relief, Amaya grasped him in her arms and hugged him tightly to her chest.

-

Koga was baffled. He last recalled the forest. How had he ended up here? He tentatively embraced his mother in return, but he could now see his father over her shoulder, a stern, but relieved look on his face. A sudden bout of panic hit him. Why were his parents so anxious?

"Father? …Mother?" he asked, "What is it?"

"We were so worried!" Amaya cut in.

She pushed back, looking at him with tearful eyes before leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. He stared ahead with a blank, startled expression as Amaya crushed him to her chest again, her tail wagging feverishly behind her. Again, Koga's gaze turned to his father.

"Father?" he repeated.

Unaro sighed and inclined his head slightly.

"Amaya," he said quietly, "Shall we explain?"

"Oh! Oh, of course," the woman said swiftly.

She loosened her grip slightly, allowing her boy to slump against her a little. He let out an unwitting sigh of relief and turned as his father moved in front of them to address them.

"You found a part of the Shikon no Tama, didn't you?" Unaro asked him.

Koga looked back at him, startled.

"Shikon… no Tama…?" he repeated, "But… that's a legend…"

"No, my boy," Unaro laughed tiredly, "It's very real. And I think… you found it."

Koga blinked at him, his face still wearing a puzzled expression.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"You lost control of yourself," Amaya said, biting her lip and hugging him closer, "Your father even had to knock you out!"

She nuzzled his head, but Koga did not feel reassured. He felt as if his stomach had turned to stone.

"B… But…" he said, gawking and looking between his parents, "Is it… true? I don't remember!"

"I know," Unaro said regretfully, "You acted as a human might when possessed by a youkai. It was… unnatural. That's why I think you have a part of the Shikon no Tama."

Koga fell silent, contemplating his situation. He supposed that was why he was so sore. He took a shaky breath, trying to figure out what might be happening with him, but suddenly, he recalled the pink gem shards that had sunk into his body.

"I… I think I know!" he said swiftly.

Without another thought, he plunged his claws into his arm. His mother cringed and his father looked at him, shocked, though he swiftly removed his bloodied nails. He grasped a small, pink jewel fragment in his fingers.

"I found them in a tree!" he exclaimed, "I… I thought they were something else."

He put the one before him and, wincing, he tore the other two from his legs and placed them with the other.

-

Unaro looked at his son with pity and patted his shoulder.

"Good choice," he said simply, "We'll… have to keep these safely away, right?"

Koga nodded, only to be embraced by his mother again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

The boy shook his head and watched as his father picked up the shards to hide them safely away in a hollow rock that normally served as storage. He couldn't help but feel a pang of shame. Had those shards really altered him? Had he done something terrible? He leaned back against his mother, his head reeling. This was starting to be a bit much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By this time, Inu-Yasha was sitting lazily in a tree, eyeing a small, but lively village ahead of him. It was a strange place for a village, he thought, but he supposed that if it worked, it worked. He had found this town halfway up the first mountain to the north of his palace, located on a large, flat platform jutting from its side. The people within were bustling around, hocking their wears, repairing items; working industriously in a town that billowed with smoke and steam. Interesting, Inu-Yasha thought, that he hadn't noticed it before.

But then again, it had been a long while since he had actually crossed these mountains. It had to have been over fifty years ago, while he was still just a whelp.

-

The hanyou now sat with a basic concealment charm upon himself, his hair blackened and his eyes now a dark blue-purple. He was garbed in pale attire and a white cloak and hood: a garb resembling a monk's to allay suspicion. It had been Kirara's idea, and he now had to admit it had been a good one. He pulled his hood upwards to conceal his ears: though he was able to change aspects of himself, it was very difficult to make parts grow or disappear. It was crucial to appear human, and though Inu-Yasha was fairly confident in his disguise, he wanted to be sure the humans would not be able to tell him apart from the rest of them. Quietly, he slid down from the tree and pulled his cloak around his shoulders.

-

He wandered down to a dirt road that lead into the village, looking around curiously as he went. A man guiding an ox laden with baskets down the path nodded at Inu-Yasha, who smiled pleasantly back.

_Good, the first guy who saw me couldn't tell, _he thought.

He decided an inconspicuous way to go was to head inside and purchase some goods at the small market, and then try to find a simple way to continue on without drawing any attention to himself. He needed to find out what was a regular means of leaving this place, whether it was on foot, by horse, or some other method of transport.

-

As he continued along a pathway of dirt, he began to notice a girl skulking along the side of the road, trying to follow him inconspicuously as she passed by other villagers. She had short black hair and was dressed in the attire of a miko. Inu-Yasha felt a nervous jolt pass through him.

_Shit, did she sense me all ready?_ He wondered.

He didn't let his eyes fix on her, but he noted her expression carefully: to his relief, she seemed more inquisitive than convinced of his unusual origins. The hanyou held in a sigh and continued on his way, pretending not to have noticed her.

-

As he neared the center of the village, the road widened and became rimmed with shops, carts, and what appeared to be a teahouse. Inu-Yasha gazed around and, quickly, picked out a man selling rice from a cart next to the teahouse. Rice seemed to be a staple of other travelers he had met, so the hanyou thought it would be a sensible thing to purchase some. He approached the man at his cart. The man was slumped against the building wall behind him lazily, his neutral coloured clothing almost blending in with it. As soon as he noticed Inu-Yasha, however, he hurriedly lurched forward and stood up straight.

"Hey mister, you looking for rice? You've come to the right place," he said brightly as if making some sort of sales pitch, "I got some of the finest-"

"I can see that," the hanyou interjected with a smile.

He produced a handful of coins from under his cloak and held them out to the man.

"Would this be enough for two bags full?" he asked.

The man leaned forward, squinting at the coins briefly before nodding.

"Oh yeah, that's enough," he said.

He produced two brown bags from inside the cart and proceeded to fill the first with the rice as Inu-Yasha handed the coins over to him.

"So, stranger, never seen you around here before," the man commented.

"No," replied Inu-Yasha, "This is my first time passing through here. I'm needing to cross the mountains."

"Oh yeah?" asked the man.

He finished filling the first bag and tied it closed in a loose knot before beginning to fill the second.

"Whatcha need to go that way for?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha inclined his head.

"Ah, well," he said, "There's a temple on the other side that's said to contain a lot of old records. I am to study there."

As he mentioned the temple, he noticed the priestess woman pause to watch him from the other side of the road again.

_What's with this girl?_ He wondered, _I haven't done anything yet!_

"Oh yeah?" the man said again, "Interesting. You a monk?"

"Yes," said Inu-Yasha with a slight smile.

The man finished filling the second bag and then handed them both over to the hanyou, who took them with a nod of thanks.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything for a paying customer," the rice man laughed.

Inu-Yasha grinned.

"What's the easiest way to get across these mountains?"

"Ah, that would be by horse."

The man pointed down the road, opposite the way Inu-Yasha had came. The hanyou followed his gaze, looking past the various wandering people to see the mountain begin to climb upwards again far at the end of the path. He could also see a path carefully making its way up with it.

"We built these paths for the horses, and ours are good horses," he said, "These a guy at the end of that road with a stable. If you don't have a horse coming this far, you sure as hell should get one now."

Inu-Yasha nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Thank you."

He turned, still pretending to not notice the priestess watching him, and gazed around. He supposed he shouldn't look in too much of a hurry. Perhaps it would allay the miko's suspicions? Calmly, he headed up the road a few yards to the door of the teahouse and slipped inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the heat of the day began to intensify, Kagome carefully wiped her brow on her sleeve and looked through the frame of trees to see the entrance to the village. A deep, painful nostalgia hit her and she paused, shaking, for a moment. Concerned, Konchuu and Konbou stopped, looking at the miko uncertainly.

"Miko-sama?" Konchuu asked.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, forcing a smile, "I guess this is where I leave you two. This is the village."

She looked upon the two youkai fondly.

"Thanks for walking with me, and it was great to meet you. I'll see you again, ne?"

"Of course," Konbou said brightly while his brother nodded enthusiastically.

-

Kagome, a little unwillingly, parted with the centipedes and, trying to look as if she were new to the area, Kagome entered the village through the same, open arch of a gate that she had left through for the last time. Now, as she entered, though, there seemed a solemn atmosphere about: things were rather quiet now. Had her "death" really caused such an effect? To her surprise, though, Kagome could also sense wolves around the village. She wondered what they were doing here, and if she would find Koga nearby. She usually recognized his specific aura, though, and she could not feel it here. It was a pity: she wished she could reassure him of her survival.

_Soon,_ she assured herself, _as soon as I can. _

_-_

She didn't pass many people on the road, and the people who she did see either looking blankly ahead or stared at her strangely. It was odd to know each person's name and to have them not recognize her. After a few moments, she noted an old man she, along with most of the village, knew as Ji-sama, sitting beside the small river that flowed through the village.

"Um, excuse me," she said, approaching him, "But might you tell me where the market is?"

Kagome knew, of course, though she wanted to appear new. The old man stared almost through her for a moment before he, silently, pointed across the bridge a little ways down that Kagome knew was towards the market and, eventually towards the palace, her old home.

"Thank you very much," she said, bowing low, before continuing on her way.

-

As she approached the village center, she was pleased to see more people active. There were also quite a few people she had never seen before buying goods as well. Quietly, Kagome slipped in with the crowd, though her eyes roamed curiously. She felt the presence of wolves, but she couldn't see any of them. Perhaps they were hiding themselves too?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome did her shopping quickly, doing as she had said she would: she purchased a bag and, secretly, placed Inu-Yasha's magic scroll on its bottom and then bought a large amount of groceries that she was sure could sustain the two demons and two humans fairly easily. However, she couldn't help but wish she had asked Kirara what she and the small human girl liked to eat before she had gone. She still hadn't found any wolves, but she decided to put that aside. Now, she needed to find her brother. She wondered if he would be holed up in palace, or wandering about as normal. As she was, she knew she wouldn't be allowed within the palace, so she hoped he would be at his normal haunt, a pond right outside the palace grounds.

-

However, within a few moments, Kagome realized she wouldn't have to go looking for Sota. Through the people down the road, she spied him, accompanied by the mutt she had fed and their cat, walking slowly towards her. In fact, he looked as if he were headed to the very pond she had thought to look for him at. Hurriedly, Kagome pondered of a hidden way to explain her situation. She could not think of much, so she elected to simply follow him.

-

Carefully, keeping her distance, the girl trailed her brother, trying not to stand out in any way. It pained her a little to see him and not have him recognize her, but she knew she would be able to clear things up soon.

-

It didn't take long for Sota and his animal companions to reach the pond. The water was clear today, and Sota sat at the edge and dunked his feet in after ridding himself of his sandals, splashing absently. Buyo the cat watched him curiously for a moment until the dog nudged him playfully with his snout. Within seconds, the two were running around behind the boy, frolicking and batting at each other before dashing off towards the palace.

"Hey!" Sota called, but then sighed and gave up as they rounded the corner of the palace a little ways away.

Kagome watched Sota fondly from afar before, cautiously, stepping towards him. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, his eyes suddenly wide with surprise, though he looked back at the pond before stalling and giving the girl a double take.

"It can't be…" he whispered, gawking at her , "You… look almost just like-"

"Sota, it's me," she said, smiling, "Your sister. Hi. Long time no see."

She tried to be nonchalant. She tried very hard. But as Sota, after gaping at her for a full thirty seconds, ran at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tears streaming from his eyes, there was no way to keep her own eyes dry. She hugged her little brother close, a sudden realization of how much she had missed him hitting her like a charging ox. Her disguise would not last much longer like this.

"Kagome! Kagome… how… how?" the boy croaked.

Her looked up at her, sniffling, and then stared into her eyes, watching with confusion as the green darkened to its normal brown.

"I don't… understand," he said, "How… did you… You look different, and you died, and…"

He gasped and drew back.

"You couldn't have been…? Are you a reincarnation?" he demanded.

Kagome stared at the boy for an instant, stunned, but then was unable to hold back a loud, long laugh.

"What?" Sota demanded indignantly.

Trying to calm her laughter at least down to a snicker, Kagome cuffed the back of her brother's head.

"Baka!" she exclaimed, "How in the hells could I have been reincarnated into a body the same age as me within only a few days? What are they _teaching _you kids nowadays?"

Sota huffed and hurriedly wiped his eyes, but his grumpy expression faded almost immediately as he hugged onto his sister again.

"We thought you were _dead_, Kagome…" he whispered.

"I know," the girl sighed.

She patted his head.

"I'm fine. No thanks to the men from here, but… don't worry."

Sota nodded and was quiet for a moment before he pulled back from his sister and looked at her face closely.

"But…! But the Cursed One?" Sota demanded.

"Is just a relatively normal hanyou," Kagome said, smiling.

"A hanyou?" Sota repeated, stunned, "Did _he_ make you look diff…"

His words trailed off as he noticed his sister's hair changing to black once more.

"Oh, but you… uh…"

The boy looked baffled. Kagome inclined her head curiously and then took a lock of her hair in hand and stared at it.

"Oh no," she muttered, "I… thought it would last longer."

She looked at her brother's perplexed expression and smiled shyly.

"It was a spell. It doesn't last if I get emotional though," she explained.

"And a hanyou did that?" he asked.

He suddenly made a terrified expression and clenched his fists.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

Kagome was silent for a moment, confused.

"Escape?" she repeated, confused, "Oh. No, there was… there was no escaping, Sota, he's my friend."

Again, Sota looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. The girl couldn't help a laugh. She plopped down in the grass and motioned for Sota to do the same. He did and then tugged at her sleeve.

"Kagome, really. I'm confused," he whined.

"I know," she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome took a good forty minutes to explain the truth of what had happened to her the day she was taken up to the "Cursed One's" palace to her brother, trying not to leave out any details, and she was grateful that he didn't interrupt her despite the fact that he looked as if he were yearning to tell her something. Finally, when she lapsed in things to tell him, Sota almost leapt up, looking eager and determined.

"Kagome, mother kicked those men out of the village," the boy exclaimed, "After the wolves came."

"The wolves?" Kagome repeated, "Wait, you all knew about that?"

She was shocked.

"Yeah, they came right out. Their leader or something, he was helping mother out for a bit," Sota explained.

Kagome stared, shocked, at her brother, her heart racing.

"Unaro-sama?" she gasped, "And… were they all okay? The wolves, I mean."

Sota leaned back a little and gave his sister a sly smile.

"Yeah," he said, his smile spreading, "I also met your _boyfriend_."

The girl's heart stalled.

"Wha…?"

"The tall one, black hair, blue eyes, the leader was his father," Sota said, "Is _he _why you kept leaving for a week at a time?"

Kagome almost drooped. She supposed it had been too much to hope that he had met Kiba. What were the chances that he would stumble into her old village? She let out a feeble laugh and shook her head.

"Oh, well. He's not my boyfriend," Kagome said, and when Sota gave her a wry "yeah right" expression, she rolled her eyes and whacked him in the head again, "He's not! Sota, I'm a miko, and it's my job to help people. I just… help the okami clan. Koga is one of my best friends, but he's not my boyfriend."

Sota stared at her hard, but when he expression didn't falter, he sighed and wilted a little bit.

"Aww, fine," Sota said, "He seemed to care about you a lot though…"

"He's one of my best friends," the girl repeated.

She sighed and rubbed her head.

"You all are sure taking the youkai thing well," she muttered, "If the okami youkai are all here, I would've expected more… unrest, you know?"

"Mother trusts them, so the people are trying to as well," Sota said, shrugging, "Those demons… They seem like… really normal. It's kinda weird, but that's okay."

He shrugged again and smiled a little as Kagome unwittingly gave him a proud grin.

"I'm glad you think that way," she said.

Sota shrugged and stared at his sister knowingly.

"You know, they also… told us what you were doing. How you were keeping us safe," he said, and then laughed at Kagome's blank expression, "Looks like all of your secrets were revealed upon your 'death', huh? You know, they're having a funeral for you soon."

"_Kami-sama_," Kagome gasped.

"Yeah," Sota agreed.

He stood quickly, brushing the dirt from his knees.

"We should probably announce your safe return, huh, sis?" he said, grinning.

-

Kagome stared at her brother, again startled by his words, and then stood beside him, grabbing his sleeve.

"No," she said hurriedly, "No, you can't tell them."

"What? But why?" Sota demanded, "That makes no sense, Kagome, everyone is worried about you!"

"I know!" the girl said.

She let out an exasperated sigh, her head drooping, and she released her brother.

"I know they are, but I promised Inu… I promised the Cursed One that I'd come back. We're friends, and he saved my life. I promised I'd help him find a magic jewel he needs. I can't come back yet," she explained quickly.

Sota blinked blankly at her and she shook her head.

"If the people here know that I'm still alive and I'm in his palace, they'll try to come get me back. You know that, ne?" she said, "I don't want any more of a burden like that on that guy. He really doesn't need it."

Kagome patted her befuddled brother's head and he looked disheartened for a moment before perking up eagerly.

"Well, at least let me tell mother-!"

"Of course," Kagome said, smiling, "You should. I wanted her to know."

Sota relaxed a little and nodded.

"Okay…" he said, "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Visiting the okami youkai; I have to tell them that I'm okay as well," she explained.

Sota nodded again and Kagome, biting her lip, couldn't stop herself from hugging him close again.

"Sorry about all this," she muttered, "You will tell mother for me, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course!" he said.

He hugged her in return before she pulled back and shouldered her bag.

"I should get going," she said.

"Yeah… Yeah, okay," Sota said, "Oh. But, your disguise…"

Kagome paused, startled. She had completely forgotten.

"Oh…! Damn, what do I do…?" she wondered.

"I could… get you a cloak or something?" Sota said, "Oh… but that'd look weird with that kimono you're wearing…"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, cupping his chin, before his eyes brightened and he grinned at her.

"Wait here!" he insisted.

He turned and sprinted off towards the palace, neglecting his shoes in the grass beside the pond. Kagome almost called him back, but he had all ready disappeared. The girl smiled and shook her head, and then tilted her head back to look at the sky. The grey clouds were starting to darken. It would rain soon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha was on his fifth cup of tea. Beside him, slumped across a low table, lay a man who had _not_ been drinking the tea. The hanyou had spent over an hour listening to the man ramble intensely about the process of constructing the perfect wagon. He didn't know why he hadn't been compelled to leave, but he supposed the presence of the strange miko so close by had kept him inside. Plus, he had learned something about wagons.

-

Inu-Yasha was sitting in a relatively quiet room with light beige, paper walls with intricate designs scrawled across them, and four low tables surrounded by mats for sitting on. There apart from the inebriate on his table, there was and elderly man with grey hair and a missing eye drinking sake quietly at the table diagonal from them.

-

Carefully, a young woman entered the room. She rolled her eyes at the man passed out and approached Inu-Yasha, bowing to him before kneeling to his level.

"Would you like me to have him removed?" she asked softly.

"Nah," Inu-Yasha said, "Let him sleep."

The woman raised her eyebrow at him, but then smiled as the hanyou gave her some coin for the tea and then paid for the drunken man as well.

"You're very generous, houshi-sama," she laughed as she left.

Inu-Yasha felt a little awkward upon hearing the title. He was no monk, but at least his appearance was fooling people.

_At least, some people,_ he thought, cringing as he scented the strange priestess woman entering the teahouse.

He had been able to sense her outside for quite a while. He wondered what she wanted from him. It could not simply be paranoia on his part, could it?

-

His question was answered as the woman, her dark eyes frowning and cautious, entered the room he sat him, her gaze locked unwaveringly on him. Before her, the old man stood, taking his sake and approached Inu-Yasha's table. He took the passed out man under his arm and dragged him from the room as the miko approached the hanyou and kneeled near him.

"I know what you are," she hissed, "I know you're not the monk we've been expecting. What do you want, youkai?"

Inu-Yasha cut his eyes at the priestess and sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"Guess I should've been more careful," he said simply.

"Yes, it was pretty _bold_ of you to come in here without even suppressing your aura," the woman growled.

"Didn't expect there to be a priestess," he replied, shrugging.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave, right now, before I purify you out of existence," the miko said venomously, "I'm not going to tolerate-"

She was cut off as Inu-Yasha let out a small chuckle.

"Whatever lady," he said.

He downed his tea and smiled at her a little.

"You go ahead and try that. But I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" the woman asked crossly.

"Well, it would be nice, but I don't expect you to," Inu-Yasha said with a shrug, "But I'm here for a horse."

"So you eat horses…"

"No."

The hanyou laughed.

"A horse to cross the mountains with. I don't eat horse."

The woman looked at him with puzzlement, her venom fading slightly as Inu-Yasha stood and brushed himself off. The miko stood quickly, seeming cross again. She folded her arms to her chest and scowled at him.

"You don't make any sense," she said.

"Neither do you," Inu-Yasha laughed, "How long have you been doing this?"

The woman looked puzzled for a moment, her eyes widening.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Well, trying to 'purify' demons," he explained, "Because… Really, you should've attacked me right from the get-go."

The woman's eyes grew even larger with shock and she froze, and then cringed as if she expected Inu-Yasha to strike her. The hanyou couldn't keep an amused smile from his face and he shook his head before turning to head for the door.

"I'm out," he said, "See you."

-

The hanyou headed for the exit, nodding at the girl who he had paid as she smiled at him. He wandered back into the street, though he stalled as he heard the priestess jogging to catch up with him.

"Hey!" she called after him.

Inu-Yasha turned his head a little and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Before the woman could begin to attempt to berate him again, suddenly, a young man rushed up to him, breathing hard and bowing low before him while exclaiming,

"Houshi-sama!"

Inu-Yasha looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Um-" he said, but before he could say anything, the man grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes pleadingly.

"Houshi-sama, you must come quickly, the curse has gotten worse," the man exclaimed.

"The curse?" Inu-Yasha repeated.

"Yes, yes, the curse! The one we sent word to you about, it's suddenly gotten worse, and I'm afraid my sister won't-"

"Woah, woah, hold up," Inu-Yasha said, "You say your sister's having some problem?"

Weakly, the man nodded.

"You're the only one who can help," he said, whimpering, "I'm afraid she's going to die! You must hurry-!"

"But, wait," the miko said, darting out from behind Inu-Yasha, "He's not-"

"Of course," Inu-Yasha said, cutting her off, "I'll see what I can do."

The young man perked up immediately and turned, taking off the way he came.

"This way!" he said.

Inu-Yasha stared after him briefly before taking off to follow, leaving the baffled priestess behind.

_What am I thinking?_ The boy demanded of himself, and then frowned, _Ah, whatever. The guy thinks I'm a monk or something… I can probably help either way… Oh hell…_

_-_

A little ways away, back behind the main road, Inu-Yasha was lead to a small, worn wooden hut. He cringed as he approached, a small, but very powerful youkai aura striking him hard. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the house as the young man held back the cloth door covering for him. The hanyou stepped through into the dark to see a fire lit inside beside a young woman who lay on a mat on the ground. Her skin was white and glistening with sweat, her face distressed, and dark blotches marring her body. Inu-Yasha gulped and stepped forward towards the woman. He knelt beside her and tried not to let the aura get to him. Whatever had cursed the girl was certainly powerful, though.

-

The girl's brother stared at Inu-Yasha, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Can you… help her…?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha was quiet for a moment.

"These black marks…" he said quietly.

"They just appeared," the man replied, biting his lip.

Inu-Yasha nodded.

_I can… Okay, I can probably do something_, the hanyou thought.

He held his hand above the girl, feeling something almost electric emanating from her body. His heart began to beat a little more quickly, unsure of what would happen. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, ready to attempt to heal her, but right away he was struck with a strong jolt of energy. He cringed, but before he could do anything else, the earth shook beneath him. The young man jumped and clung to the wall, his eyes wide and bulging with fear.

"Wh… What-?" he demanded shrilly, but was silenced as a deep and thundering roar shook the hut.

The young man had to cover his ears, but Inu-Yasha automatically stood to hear the sounds of screams from outside. Another thunderous noise shook the ground, and Inu-Yasha's hand automatically went the sword concealed under his cloak as he rushed for the door.

_Oh shit…

* * *

_

A/N: Don't have much to say, but sorry for taking so long.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Scrolls

* * *

"What did you do?"

The priestess' shrill yelp pierced the hanyou's ears as she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook. Inu-Yasha was surprised but he shouldered past her, pulling Tetsusaiga from his cloak swiftly. The girl shrieked again at the sight of the sword, and then again as the ground rumbled beneath her feet.

"Will you shut it?" Inu-Yasha snapped, "I didn't do shit!"

The priestess seemed about to protest again when, to her alarm, several of the trees at the edge of the village exploded upwards. She gasped and pointed a shaking finger in its direction and Inu-Yasha automatically whirled.

With a bellow, a huge, green shape began to pulse and then rear back, revealing a huge, weathered carapace, scythe-like limbs and a long face with rows and rows of jagged teeth.

"Whhoooo dares break through _my_ curses?" the creature howled, pale, glowing eyes scouring the village.

He took one stiff step forward and a wooden hut shattered into splinters beneath his huge limb.

"Oh _hell_ no," Inu-Yasha growled.

He allowed Tetsusaiga's aura to billow and his blade pulsed, and then transformed in his hand. The priestess yelped again, though Inu-Yasha ignored her.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded.

"Kick his ass, what else?" the hanyou replied, "If you're smart, you'll start trying to get people to safety."

With that, he sped away, his hood tumbling back off his head as he tossed his ruse of humanity aside. The priestess stared after him with wide, gawking eyes. She found herself walking after him, stiff-legged, only to be cut off by a panicked girl and her younger brother rushing in front of her. She jumped, startled, but then took a deep breath to steady herself and she hurried towards the panicked citizens scrambling from buildings, determined to guide them to safety.

Above the edge of the village, the giant youkai prowled forward, his expression bestial and enraged. Inu-Yasha rushed towards him, a scowl on his face, and readied his sword. The youkai was paying him no heed, however; his gaze was locked on the humans scurrying in the dirt streets. He let out a shrill, unearthly roar but was interrupted as Inu-Yasha, red eyes narrowed and fangs bared, plowed into his side as if launched from a catapult. The demon cried out as claws tore a hard chunk from his carapace.

Inu-Yasha stabbed Tetsusaiga deep into the newly exposed flesh of the monster to get a better foothold on his body. The youkai craned his long neck around and stared at the hanyou with his pale, furious eyes.

"How dare you?" he screeched.

He turned away from the village, kicking up dust and debris and causing more screams from below as the ground shoot under his pincer-feet.

"You removed my curse! Her soul was to be my food, how _dare_ you?" wailed the youkai.

He lashed out at Inu-Yasha with one of his scythe-like arms. Bracing his feet briefly, Inu-Yasha leapt high, ripping his sword from the creature as it punctured itself with his own blow. He screamed and the hanyou landed easily further up its back. The youkai stared back at him with rage, panting, saliva dripping down mandibles as it snarled deeply. Inu-Yasha merely smiled.

"How dare _I?_ What an asshole! You think you're so badass 'cause you can steal some poor girl's soul with a curse?" he retorted.

The creature bellowed and lashed out again, but the hanyou knew this ploy, or lack of one. The youkai was stupid, plain and simple. Inu-Yasha raised his blade, slicing the limb coming towards him in half. Dark blood spurted and the monster screamed again, in pain and enraged. Inu-Yasha was quick; it would be cruel to keep this going. He ran at the creature's twisted neck and, sinking his claws deep into the shell, flung himself upwards.

In an instant, his sword was up and jabbed deep into the throat of the mantis-like creature, who gurgled dumbly.

"You're just weak," Inu-Yasha said simply.

He twisted his wrist and moved forward a little and the mantis's head detached and the body slumped and then slammed to the ground as the hanyou stepped away, causing a wave of dust to puff out around it.

Inu-Yasha drew in a deep, relieved breath and drew back his sword. Energy whirled around it and it shrunk down to the size of an average katana just as he slid it back into it sheath. He eyed the village, watching as humans edged uncertainly from their homes and the priestess that had been bothering him earlier paused mid-action as she tried to shoo a young man with a shovel for a weapon away.

"Anyone hurt?" Inu-Yasha called out loudly.

He tilted his ears all around in case there was an answer, though all he heard were mumbled and timid "no"s. He looked at the priestess, his eyebrow raised, and as he approached her, the man with the shovel held it out like a sword despite the fact that he was trembling and backing away. The hanyou paid him no heed and said,

"Good work lady, you managed to get everyone away from here."

"W-What if there are some people under the rubble?" she said, shaken.

"No, I don't smell that amount of blood," he assured her.

She nodded, shivering with fright and Inu-Yasha sighed, patting her on the shoulder with one hand as he pulled up his white hood with the other.

"You did good," he assured her.

He turned to go, though behind him, the woman's eyes grew wide and she reached out to him, taking him by the shoulder. He looked back at her and she stared at him with a determined look on her face.

"Thank you, youkai," she said.

He shrugged, though smiled a little, and she said,

"Take a horse from the stable close to the mountain road. It's the least we can do."

"Are you sure?" Inu-Yasha asked.

The priestess nodded and Inu-Yasha dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you. I'll get going."

He began to leave though, as he cast a glance back towards the dead youkai, he noticed a strange sparkle between its eyes. As human villagers began to gather with the priestess cautiously, he bent down and plucked the thing from the demon only to see that it was a pink crystal fragment. From the energy it gave off close up, Inu-Yasha knew immediately that it was a shard of the Shikon no Tama. He felt the others he kept in his sleeve pocket react a little and the dark energy made him cringe. He pocketed the shard, shook his head a little, and then began down the road just as a man ran from his home to the priestess, shouting,

"My sister is cured!"

The priestess, Kohana, watched Inu-Yasha as he left until he was blocked from her sight by villagers surrounding her, feeling perplexed and shaken. The demon that had helped them baffled her utterly.

"Kohana-sama, my sister-!" the man cheered, taking her by the shoulders, his eyes filled with joyful tears, "And the monk, he didn't even ask for pay!"

Some of the villagers looked at each other, and she heard mutters of, "What monk?", though she merely smiled at the man and nodded.

"Yes, he was very... generous," she said.

She cast her gaze towards the dead demon on the ground, still overtop of a few houses, and wondered aloud,

"Now what do we do with that?"

"Have the village men move it and fashion its hide into armour, my lady?" inquired an unfamiliar voice.

Kohana peered around, looking for the speaker, as did many of the others until she bade them to clear away and do as he suggested, revealing behind the dispersing group a young man, around nineteen, garbed in robes of black and purple. His hair was short and dark, though tied back in a short ponytail and he carried a golden staff with many rings adorning the headpiece. He gestured to the demon and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner, but I'm glad to see you were able to take care of this youkai. I had my doubts..."

He frowned a little.

"It felt very powerful..."

He looked contemplative and Kohana stared at him in confusion, though he smiled until she asked,

"I'm sorry; who are you?"

"Uh, I'm called Miroku," he said, for the first time losing his composure a little, "The monk your village sent for."

Beside Kohana, the man with the previously ill sister looked shocked and stared intently at the monk named Miroku with wide eyes.

"You're the monk? But... But a monk all ready passed through here, just moments ago!"

"Go home Tohiro," Kohana muttered, nudging him.

Before he could protest, Kohana shoved him a little and then approached the confused looking monk.

"Walk with me," she said.

Miroku nodded and followed her as she elected to lead him back towards the tea house.

"I'm very confused," the monk admitted.

"I know, I am a bit as well," Kohana admitted.

"You say there was another monk?" he inquired.

"Not a monk," she said, her voice low, "He was... a youkai. Probably the one you sensed. That one wasn't very strong."

She gestured back to the corpse of the demon that was in the process of being cleared away. The young man looked shocked.

"He came here in the guise of a human, but-"

"That... Those kinds of demons are the most dangerous," Miroku voiced, concerned, "What did it want?"

"To... buy a horse," Kohana laughed tiredly, "He was very strange. He spoke... like a human. Like, well... someone your age, I guess. And he's the one who saved this village. He killed the demon that had a curse on a young woman here."

Miroku looked at her, baffled, and stalled in his tracks. She stopped a moment later and looked at him with a tired smile on her face.

"Strange, isn't it?"

"Unheard of," Miroku replied, "And he didn't want anything?"

"Just a horse to cross the mountains," Kohana said with a shrug.

"And he saved this place..." the monk mused.

The woman nodded and smiled at him.

"He cured the cursed girl you were called to heal, so... I'm afraid to say your services are no longer needed. But we'll be happy to pay you for your time."

The monk shook his head and looked a little confused. He put his hand to his chin in thought and then said,

"I'll follow him."

"What?"

The priestess looked at him blankly.

"A youkai doing something like that is extremely out of the ordinary," Miroku replied, "I'll take a horse in leu of payment and I'll follow him to see if he has any sinister intensions."

Kohana blinked at him but then shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. I don't know what you'll find, but... I'll be honest, I don't take him for more than a traveling adolescent, despite the fact that he is a youkai."

Miroku nodded in understanding but was clearly unconvinced.

"I'll be back in a week or so," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Only vaguely aware of a new amount of spiritual energy off a human to his back, Inu-Yasha and his new horse galloped along the mountain trail. The horse was a large, palomino mare who had been shockingly willing to accompany him once he had explained himself. The ride was surprisingly exhilarating and the horse seemed to be having a good time as well, though he understood that she was a little worried about the precarious path.

"Don't worry," he assured her over the wind, "If you fall, I'll catch you. No problem."

The horse snorted a bit and strode ahead, faster and bolder as the hanyou grinned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the sun crept below the horizon and the calls of wolves hung in the air amongst the howl of the wind, Kagome, now garbed in a brown cloak and hood, was finally beginning to hear the rumble of her friends' waterfall home as she made her trek through the forest. As she drew closer and closer, the howls became muddled under the sound of the water, creating a sound like that of a great and terrible monster. Kagome smiled a little to herself. No wonder humans were so afraid to come out into the woods.

With the bracken getting thicker and no beaten path to take, Kagome was relieved when the ground became rockier. Even though it was easier to trip on, more rocks meant less bushes and brambles to push through. Soon, the great waterfall was within her sights, causing her heart to leap with joy and, despite her tired legs, she broke into a jog until she reached the side of the cliff face beside the base of the falls. She leaned against the rock, panting, and then peered intently up at where she knew the entrance to the cavernous wolf den was.

"Oi!" she called up, though she doubted anyone had heard her.

Tired, she plopped down on the rocks a little bit out of the area of spray from the waterfall and looked up again, trying to think of what could get the attention of those inside. Sound was no good; though the wolves had very sensitive hearing, it would be difficult to hear any cry but those of their comrades through the noise of the water. Kagome tapped her fingers on the ground as she thought until she felt a small prick on her finger. Alarmed, she yelped and drew her hand back only to see that she had scraped it just a little on a small, narrow, dry plant nearby. She stared at her finger in annoyance as a small red dot of blood appeared but then, she had an idea.

_Smell can go through water, can't it? And what's better to a carnivore than the smell of blood?_

Excited, Kagome stood and reached under her robe and produced the small knife she usually carried. She grasped it and, taking a moment to think, proceeded to cut a very shallow line across the top of her arm. She cringed, the blade cold and unpleasant against her skin, though the cut barely hurt; she knew it would in a few minutes, but it was well worth it. She wiped the blade, though it had little blood on it, on the hem of her cloak and then held her arm out to the wind, wincing a little.

_This had better work!_ she thought a little anxiously.

Within seconds she could hear the howling growing closer. Her heart began to beat a bit faster but she held her position until she was startled by a dark form speeding in front of her and then coming to an abrupt stop. She blinked, trying to force her eyes to focus, but in an instant the form had changed to a youkai she recognized immediately.

The okami youkai, Unaro, stared at Kagome in utter shock, and she back at him, though before she knew it he had picked her up and whisked her through the falls where, after a dazed second of trying to get her bearings, she was piled upon by wolves and youkai alike, laughing, licking, and ruffling. She vaguely heard Unaro say something and the group parted. The man lifted her into his arms again, hugging her close and, despite his crushing embrace, she finally felt like she could breath again. She hugged him back and began to laugh, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so glad to be back," she said quietly.

Unaro said nothing, but he laughed and placed her on the ground again where she was surprised to be facing an equally surprised, but shaken and pale looking Koga. Worry took Kagome immediately and she raced to him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso, hugging him close and squealing out,

"Koga, oh Kami-sama, are you okay? You look like something awful happened, are you all right?"

Koga stared at the girl with shock and then put his arms around her shakily.

"Kagome..." he said finally, his voice quiet.

Kagome drew back to look him in the face but was stunned to see tears on his cheeks.

"Koga?" she asked, concerned.

"...You were dead," he muttered and then, taking in a shaking breath, kissed her on the forehead.

She was startled but she then pulled him closer, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back consolingly as she felt his knees give out a bit. He slumped downwards and Kagome went with him.

"Oh, Kami, Koga, relax! Relax! You look so tired," she said gently, "Come on now, you're so pale, this isn't just cause you were worried about me!"

Kagome felt fur press up around her as two large, grey wolves approached, one nuzzling against her and the other licking the distressed Koga's face consolingly.

"I'm okay guys, thanks," he said, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

He managed a smile, causing Kagome to beam and then she poked him on the nose.

"Crybaby," she joked and he playfully bat his hand at her, saying,

"Shut up!"

She snickered and he laughed a little despite himself, but then turned serious, but before he could say anything, Kagome was hefted to her feet by a wide-eyed Amaya and crushed against her chest.

"Kagome, thank the gods!" Amaya said breathlessly.

Before she could reply, she was whisked away and placed on a furry blanket among other wolves and youkai around a fire with many staring at her with happily surprised and relieved expressions.

"Mother!" she heard Koga whine.

She smiled a bit and he came to sit beside her, throwing a loose shirt on as he came. She shifted over and he plopped down, tired, but almost all ready looking better in the fire's light.

"Kagome, we thought you were dead," Amaya said a bit shrilly.

"Tell us what happened," said another youkai eagerly.

"We were... distraught," Unaro said quietly.

Kagome looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Unaro-sama... all of you," she said, looking at the group, "I tried to get back as soon as I could. It seems like a lot of demons heard about this."

"It spread pretty quick after some centipedes saw what happened to you with the head wound," Koga muttered.

Kagome looked at him, surprised, and she thought back to Konchuu and Konbou. She bit her lip and patted his arm. It seemed like the memory bothered him a great deal, but upon looking down to avoid eye-contact, he noticed her bloody arm. His eyes widened and he looked at her, about to say something, when Unaro said,

"Will you tell us what happened?"

"Sure," Kagome said, "Although there isn't much to tell."

She was a bit surprised when Koga got up suddenly, but he returned in what seemed like only a blink of an eye with some cloth bandages that he began to wrap around her cut. She smiled gratefully at him, though he seemed happy to be treating her wounds for once, and she continued.

"Well, as I guess you know, I was sent up to be quote unquote "sacrificed" to the Cursed One, with a big old head wound."

Some of the wolves growled at this but she merely smiled and continued.

"Turns out he was just a really nice but... cursed... hanyou. He healed me over a few days, we became friends, and then I came back to tell you all that I'm okay."

"We're so relieved," said Amaya, who looked around to the others; they nodded vigorously.  
"You're going to stay here with us then?" an old wolf inquired.

Kagome was about to answer when Koga, to the surprise of all, said,

"No, she isn't."

He smiled at her when she looked at him questioningly.

"I've known you for too long; I know when you've left something out," he laughed.

He looked a little proud. Mere minutes ago he had thought he'd never be able to tell her that, as he used to, again. She laughed and shrugged.

"You're right. I've promised to help the Cursed One collect some shards of a magical jewel. He thinks it might lift his curse, and since we're friends now and I owe him my life, I'm definitely going to stay with him to help him."

"Noble," Unaro stated proudly.

Koga, however, looked a little worried and finished bandaging Kagome's arm.

"It couldn't be... the Shikon no Tama, could it?" he wondered.

The wolf clan went quiet and Unaro looked to Koga, surprised. Kagome too, seemed a little startled.

"It could be, I'm not really sure, why?" she asked, "I don't have all the details yet."

Unaro got to his feet. Before anyone could ask where he was going, he disappeared into the back of the cave, calling, "Scatter, you lot! You can all see the priestess later!"

A little nervous, the other demons dispersed and Unaro returned, Amaya looking to him cautiously. He grasped the three shards of the Shikon no Tama (that Koga had found) in his fist.

"Are these familiar to you?" he asked as he kneeled down.

He held out his hand with the shards of the jewel in his open palm. Kagome inclined her head and frowned, feeling a little strange at the power that radiated from them. The three youkai watched her intently as she plucked one of the shards from Unaro's hand. It neutralized almost immediately, startling her. Koga inclined his head.

"Is this what you're looking for, Kagome?" Amaya asked cautiously.

"I think it could be, it feels familiar," she said, "Except when I touch it, then it feels much less-"

"Evil?" Unaro suggested.

Kagome nodded and he passed her the rest of the shards.

"Keep them, sweetheart, they've brought us nothing but trouble," he said.

Kagome nodded and placed them into her pocket as, beside her, Koga looked ashamed, his head drooping. His mother was about to reassure him, but all were bounced from their trains of thought when Koga's small brother, Haku, ran into the group, wailing Kagome's name.

He leapt into her arms where she, startled, hugged him awkwardly as the snivelling okami child sobbed into her robes.

"Haku, honey, it's okay," Kagome cooed to little effect as Koga and Haku's parents elected to leave the three alone, Amaya patting Koga's head gently as she went.

"He was really broken up about this stuff," Koga said, his voice hushed, "We all were."

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled.

Her face fell for the first time since she had arrived and she hugged Haku more tightly, stroking his head and whispering for him to hush. The child did, and soon whimpered himself to sleep in her arms. She sighed, cradling him close and Koga smiled a bit.

"Don't worry," he said, "He'll be okay."

"Will you? I'll be leaving again soon," Kagome said quietly.

The boy's face looked sombre, but he nodded.

"Yeah... it's enough to know that you're okay," he replied.

"That's awful mature of you," she laughed.

"Trust me, I don't want to let you leave. If it were up to me, I'd never let you out of my sight again," Koga said, "But you have stuff you have to do, and I understand... Hell, I'd even offer to come if it wasn't those jewel shards you were looking for."

"Bad experience?" Kagome inquired, concerned.

"Like you wouldn't believe," the youkai sighed.

She frowned at him with confusion clear on her face and he laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said, hushed.

She hesitated but then nodded and looked down at Haku. She patted his head and smiled a little forlornly.

"You didn't ask me to mary you this time," she joked.

Koga inclined his head and gave Kagome a small smile. He folded one leg and leaned back a little, shrugging as Kagome stood and placed Haku very carefully beside a large, lazing wolf on some bedding nearby.

"You know, it was weird," he admitted as she joined him once more, "When... I thought you were dead, you know what I couldn't get out of my mind?"

Kagome looked at him, confused, and shook her head. The demon smiled.

"I was so damn pissed that those people had taken your life and you had never gotten to even meet that guy you're in love with."

The girl looked back at him, her eyes wide, utterly shocked.

"You... You thought that?" she breathed.

Koga nodded and, to his surprise, Kagome reached out to him and hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry I worried you," she muttered.

The okami sighed and smiled, putting his arms around her and patting her back reassuringly.

"As long as you're okay now," he said.

"I think it'll all be all right," she replied, "Though, I'll be honest..."

She drew back and there was a faint grin on her face.

"Not having to pretend I'm just like the rest of them back home is... almost a relief now," she admitted.

"Does your family know you're alive?" Koga inquired.

He looked relieved when Kagome nodded. Her cheerful expression grew and she kissed him on the cheek again before rising, stretching, and heading carefully back towards the opening to the cliff face where she had met the bat demons just a few days earlier. Koga followed, and as Kagome went, several youkai patted her back and expressed their relief at her safety. She thanked them full heartedly.

Outside, she plopped down and stared out over the trees in the growing darkness, relieved. Koga dropped down near her and followed her gaze.

"So," he said, "What's it like in that palace?"

"It's huge, but only three people live there," Kagome said, "It's nice though."

"You like it there?"

Kagome nodded and Koga seemed approving.

"And, the Cursed One-"

"His name is Inu-Yasha," Kagome volunteered.

"Right," Koga said, "He's treating you okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, he's really nice, actually. It's funny; he sort of tries to hide it. I guess some demons just do that to keep up appearances or whatever," she said.

Koga laughed a bit.

"Sounds like he's kinda insecure," he said.

Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe. He seems like he's just not used to having people be nice to him. I feel bad for him."

"Pity friends?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Something about him... I dunno, I really like him though."

"Ooh, competition for that Kiba-guy?" Koga joked with a fangy grin.

Kagome laughed but didn't reply. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes; Koga inclined his head.

"Something I said?" he asked.

"No, you nincompoop. I've been walking all day, I'm tired," Kagome said with a chuckle.

Though the girl didn't see, Koga looked relieved. He watched her for a few minutes as she relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

Quietly, he stood and ducked back into the cave. He went to where he normally slept and fetched a large blanket, though as he was about to return to the girl, he found himself intercepted by his mother.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Concerning what?" Koga asked, though his demeanour was pleasant.

"You, Kagome, anything," Amaya replied.

Her brow was furrowed and her face was utterly concerned, causing her son to laugh a little and give her a quick hug. This startled her a little, but Koga said,

"I'm feeling much better. And Kagome just fell asleep outside, so..."

He jerked his head at the blanket and Amaya nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly, "Honey, take it easy, all right?"

"Mother, it's just night time! I'm just going to sleep," he laughed.

His mother cracked a small smile and she nodded, ruffling his hair quickly as he darted past her.

Upon his arrival outside, Koga carefully guided Kagome over onto her side and draped the blanket overtop of her. She curled up cosily as her youkai friend positioned himself against the cliff wall nearby and cast his gaze out over the forest one more. He let out a tired sigh, though he was rather content.

"Glad you're back," he whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A day and a half later (while Kagome was still living and reconnecting with the wolf youkai), Inu-Yasha and his horse trotted along what had become a dusty trail on the edge of the mountains, the temple they had been searching for finally in sight. The building was old and weathered, though it seemed strangely imposing nonetheless.

Inu-Yasha eyed it cautiously and pulled his hood up onto his head, though he had all ready placed a concealment charm upon himself. He bent forward and put a hand to the horse's neck, saying,

"We can take it slow here, need to appear normal, okay?"

The mare snorted and tossed her head up and down. Inu-Yasha smiled a little and straightened up, sitting back on the horse's saddle.

The trip across the mountains had been an uneventful one, though Inu-Yasha had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out what had happened to his mental connection with his girlfriend. Its sudden lack of existence baffled him. Though his initial thoughts on his trip to the temple was to find out more about curse breaking and the Shikon no Tama, now he wondered if his strange mental link had been experienced by anyone else, and if anyone had been able to record their experiences. This temple was the best place he could think of that might have any information on the subject.

The horse slowed and began to tread more carefully as she headed down the steep slope that then gave way to the direct path to the temple. The area around it was relatively stoney and bare as if the area had been trampled over many years. There was, however, a large pond nearby where grass sprouted along the banks and, further past the temple, trees began to spring up again, surrounding the path as it snaked across the landscape. Inu-Yasha eyed the area carefully and, under his hood, his now blackened ears scanning the area. He could feel from here that the temple was protected by strong spiritual energy, meaning that the strong spiritual aura would distort scents and other auras. Fortunately, it wasn't able to distort sound, so he was still able to judge who might be inside the building. He was surprised to find that there were only two occupants. As they reached the bottom of the slope, Inu-Yasha slid from the horse's back and patted her on the neck.

"We might have to bolt," he said, hushed, "But go have a drink or something. I'll grab you if we have to get out of here in a hurry."

The mare bumped him with her snout before turning towards the water and plodding away and the hanyou turned his gaze on the temple. The entrance was marked by two weathered statues, the subject matter vaguely humanoid but indiscernible. Cautiously, he stepped towards the door, his eyes scanning the walls for enchanted sutras that might be placed around to keep people like him outside. Seeing none, the boy concentrated on his own youkai aura, suppressing it as much as he felt was possible. It felt rather uncomfortable, but he had practiced: over the years, some humans had, in fact, tried to hunt him on his mountain and when he was younger it was only by suppressing his aura that he had been able to keep his head.

Taking a deep breath, Inu-Yasha approached the temple door. He felt a sting as he passed the statues but it wasn't nearly enough to deter him and he cautiously extended a hand and knocked on a dark wooden portion of the sliding door. He trained his ears on the interior and he could hear a surprised skittering of feet. Within seconds, the door slid open just enough for Inu-Yasha to see a girl, maybe sixteen, garbed all in white with long brown hair, peeking through the small gap she had created. Inu-Yasha looked back at her, unsure of what to say and she stared back, eyeing him up and down as if somehow evaluating him.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm Inu-Yasha, I-"

"What do you want?"

The girl stared at him intently. The hanyou smiled a little.

"I'm hoping to take a look at some of the scrolls that are kept here."

"What sort?" she asked curtly.

"Curse-lifting stuff."

The girl stared at him again. She gestured to him with a finger, looking at him suspiciously.

"You under a curse?" she asked stiffly, frowning.

"Yes, actually," Inu-Yasha said.

"Oh yeah, what kind?" the girl inquired, tilting her head.

Inu-Yasha bit his lip a little and concentrated some power down his left arm, altering the appearance a little. He extended his arm and rolled back the sleeve, exposing what now looked like strange, black cracks up and down his forearm. The girl was taken aback and she put a hand to her mouth before she pushed the door open a little more.

"Hang on, let me consult the Master," she said.

She turned and dashed away, leaving Inu-Yasha standing at the door. He smirked a little and rolled his sleeve down again, though he kept his "curse" just incase he was asked to show it again. He could hear the girl having a hurried, hushed, and fairly one sided conversation with someone further into the building; instead of paying attention to that, he scanned what of the interior he could see for any sutras. As he had expected, he spotted one plastered against the top of the door frame. He squinted, reading it; some of the writing was obscured do to its position, but he could make out the words "to banish the unwelcome guest". He hoped the regular workaround would work.

After a minute or so, the girl returned and opened the door all the way, nodding at him.

"So, I can come in?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, Master says you're welcome here," she said and stepped back, granting him access.

Inu-Yasha smiled and, hoping it would work, stepped through the thresh hold as the girl turned to guide him through the temple. Inu-Yasha automatically felt a huge pressure on his being as he entered and he cringed. He was struck with panic briefly as he felt his disguise falter but he took a deep breath and concentrated on his appearance changing. He saw the purple stripe on his hand fade and he knew he was concealed once more; thankfully, the girl hadn't turned. He followed her quietly, folding his arms into his sleeves. She led him down a hallway, passing a room with a startlingly withered old man sorting through scrolls sitting within, until the hallways darkened and were illuminated by candle light. The girl stopped before an open door to a dark room lined with shelves that were crammed full with labeled scrolls.

"This room has most of our information on curses, mystical objects, etcetera," she said, turning to him, "Would you like to see the room that holds all the information on types of youkai?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, thank you," he said.

The girl nodded and smirked a little.

"I can trust you not to steal anything, monk?"

Inu-Yasha smiled embarrassedly and nodded. The girl smiled, bowed, and then turned away down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Inu-Yasha darted into the room.

As he entered, there was a candle attached to a removable pole beside the door for lighting the area, but Inu-Yasha didn't need it at all. Curiously, the hanyou looked at the scrolls piled on top of each other and he felt a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them. Luckily, each of them was rolled in a way that showed a title of the scroll, though he couldn't really tell if they were any specific order. Letting out a sigh, he knelt down to get a better look at the ones closer to the ground, scanning the titles. The majority were completely useless to him, outlining information on curses of size changing, entrapment, or illness. He noticed one called the _"Curse of Rage"_ that he suspected might be what had happened to him but when he unrolled the paper to read, he realized it seemed to be a curse that would simply put someone in a very foul mood. Frowning and feeling a little disappointed, he rerolled the scroll and put it back on the shelf.

Inu-Yasha spent a few hours skimming scrolls, getting a little frustrated as he found nothing of value time and time again, but he felt hopeful that he would eventually stumble across something. After a while, his patience paid off and he spotted a scroll labeled, _"The Shikon no Tama"_ near the back of one of the shelves.

Excited and feeling a wave of relief, Inu-Yasha reached back into the shelf and fished out the scroll, accidentally knocking a few others onto the floor in the process. He paused, staring at the fallen items but then decided he'd put them back later. He turned and plopped down onto the ground with his back to the shelf and unrolled the scroll. He was a little disappointed to see that a large portion of the scroll's information was obscured by what, alarmingly enough, seemed to be a great deal of blood. It was very old, however, and barely carried any scent, but it did destroy a lot of the information that no one had bothered to rewrite. Inu-Yasha grimaced a little, but then read what he could.

Though most of the jewel's history was obscured, Inu-Yasha was able to discern that, according to the mythologies, the jewel was formed from the battling souls of a miko and some youkai. Some rumours suggested that it was able to grant wishes just as Inu-Yasha had heard, but he was disheartened that the scroll didn't provide any proven examples. In fact, his was a little alarmed to read that rumours also stated that wishes might be warped or not granted at all unless the wish itself was pure. The hanyou gulped and his ears drooped downwards.

_Is... my wish pure?_ he wondered.

He almost felt guilty. His wish was a little selfish, now that he thought about it. In fact, he didn't even know what would happen to him when the curse was broken, nor what would happen to Kirara. Was it just better to leave it as is than risk it with the Shikon no Tama? The boy bit his lip and frowned a little to himself.

_No, it might be at least worth a shot. And Kagome can still help me find the rest of it,_ he thought.

He sighed and skimmed the scroll once more in case he missed something and then rolled it up once more. He placed the scroll back where it had come from and then lifted the other scrolls he had accidentally knocked down.

As he placed two of them back on the shelf, the title of the remaining one caught his eye. It read "_Soul and Mind Links Derived from the Power of the Red Moon"_ across its label in a strange burgundy ink. Inu-Yasha eyed it curiously and he suddenly felt a little excited, hopeful that it could possibly be relevant to his other problem. He took a deep breath, trying not to get his hopes up too high and he sat back again and unrolled the scroll.

_"There is an age-old legend, past down through the families of youkai for centuries, of a rare occurrence through the lunar cycle. Four times a century, there will be a night where a red, full moon will appear high in the sky. If two soul-mates, destined to be together meet and mix blood under the red moon, they will share something mystical for eternity."_

Inu-Yasha was startled. Could this be it? Could this be what had happened to him? Curious, he read on, sitting back down on the floor, his eyes fixed intently on the words before him. As he progressed, he felt his heart begin to beat with excitement. The scroll almost perfectly described the sort of soul-binding that had occurred between him and the girl he had fallen in love with; it outlined the thought contact, the subtle sense of the other's being, and even the ability to trick the mind into feeling physical contact with enough concentration.

The hanyou was stunned.

_So, I met this girl_, he thought, _I met her under a red moon, and we... bled together?_

He lowered the scroll and tried to think of when this could have happened. It was probably around six months after he had been unsealed: that was when he had first been able to contact the girl. He felt like he could almost recall seeing a red-coloured moon once in his life, but he couldn't remember exactly when such a thing had occurred. The mystery stuck in his brain despite his inability to solve it and he kept reading. A large portion of the information was more of the same, outlining to him feelings that he had all ready experienced and reassuring him that this was indeed the connection he had. Near the bottom of the scroll, however, there was a small section outlined in a square box. It stated rather clearly that other spells or exceptionally strong auras could disrupt the communication between the two people involved. To Inu-Yasha, this suddenly made perfect sense. He was under a curse; that could have easily been the strange disrupting force they had experienced. The next bit of information, however, made the hanyou's blood run cold. Under the section that said the effects of spells on this power, it told him that if the two people involved came into contact, it was quite common for them to lose their connection unless the link was forcibly reestablished.

Inu-Yasha stared at the writing in the box with wide eyes. He read it, reread it, and then reread it again.

If they come into contact, they lose the connection.

Inu-Yasha felt his heart begin to pound and his mind spun for a moment.

_When did I lose it? _he thought, dazed, _Four days ago? What did I do four days ago? Did I meet someone four days ago?_

It took him a moment to retrace the days in his mind. His conclusions made him go cold again with startling recognition. Four days ago was the first day he had met Kagome.

Inu-Yasha slumped, his eyes wide, unable to believe his own conclusion. He had to turn it over in his mind for a few minutes before he could even begin to put it into words.

_No, it couldn't be... But... That's the only explanation. It has to be her. My link was only broken when I met Kagome so... Shit. Oh shit._

The boy took a little while to try to let this information sink in. Kagome was the girl who's soul he had lived with for over five years. _Kagome_ was the girl he had been in love with for almost as long. Now that he knew, it was no wonder that he had felt so close to her so quickly. It was no wonder he had felt a connection, no wonder he thought she was so pretty, no wonder he found her scent so alluring. Knowing his shame at wanting to be near her was misplaced made him blush a little. His mind reeled and he put his face in his hands as he felt his heartbeat flutter.

"Kagome is my... my... Oh shit," he muttered.

He took a deep breath, experiencing a strange sense of embarrassment, guilt, and relief. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how good it felt to know that the lack of connection wasn't because the girl had died, but the knowledge that she had been right beside him, and in pain, and he hadn't been able to comfort her gnawed at him.

Just as he was about to contemplate how to admit to Kagome that he was the one she was linked to, he was jerked out of his thought by a shrill, female scream. Automatically, Inu-Yasha was on his feet and he darted from the room, following the sound to the front entrance. He was shocked to see the girl who had let him in drawing away from a boy with dark hair in monk's garb, his cheek reddening. She was frowning, blushing furiously.

"What happened?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

The monk looked at him and his face automatically paled, and the girl said shrilly, "He touched my ass!" as she turned, but her expression turned to one of utter horror as she saw Inu-Yasha. Her eyes rolled back and, before either boy could do anything, she collapsed onto the ground and, it was only then that Inu-Yasha realized that his concealment charm had faded, and probably had long ago.

_Well, of course it did. Fuck. I'm an idiot. _

He looked awkwardly at the girl and then at the startled looking monk, sighed, and said,

"Don't look at me like that, I'm leaving," he said.

Before Inu-Yasha could make a move however, the monk seemed to regain his composure and he frowned, pushing the golden staff he carried out before him, and whipped a white paper sutra out of a fold in his robes.

"Whatever wicked plans you have, it doesn't matter. You won't leave this building," he said defiantly.

He tossed the sutra which flew with an arrow's precision and struck Inu-Yasha in the chest. The hanyou cringed as a shock jolted through his body, but the spell was weak and he grabbed it and tossed it to the floor.

"Seriously?" Inu-Yasha sighed, much to the monk's shock, "Look, I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to have to wreck this building, so can you just... stand aside?"

"I... I can't just let you leave," the monk said, though Inu-Yasha could see him falter a little.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and then lifted the unconscious girl and propped her up against the wall as the monk watched him, shocked. When Inu-Yasha tried for the door again, however, the monk grimaced a little and slammed his staff to the ground, immediately creating a large and translucent purple barrier before him, blocking the way out. Inu-Yasha recoiled with a growl, baring his fangs.

"Shit, what do you have against me?" he barked.

"You're a youkai," the monk retorted.

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shit, of course," he said dryly, "No offence, but I have something way more important that I have to do, so... I guess..."

He looked around at the walls, his ears drooped and, too fast for the human to even see properly, he launched himself through the wall. Part of it seemed to explode in a cloud of dust and wood splinters and the monk, aghast, lowered his barrier and put his sleeve to his face as the dust billowed towards him. He whirled, trying to get a glimpse of Inu-Yasha as he left, only to see the hanyou leaping away back towards the mountains, carrying a horse over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the horribly massive wait.


End file.
